Souls of Hidden Love: Finding Myself
by Big City
Summary: Rin is now 17 years old and old enought to court. Sesshomaru is getting strange kind of heat sickness now that Rin is in her cycle. When they admit there love to each other how far with they go to love each other before Kanna and you know who ruins it. Al
1. Garden's Suprise

Hi I am redoing this chapter because I wanted to make it better. 

-Temptation of the Heart - New Love Found

Things in the Western lands were as always. It had been 7 years in a row since everything had been normal.Sesshomaru was doing he normal runs around the western lands.Rin was now 17years old and was not a chlid anymore.

Rin had become to be very beauitful. Lords from all over the lands have come to claim her. Sometimes of course... by force but Sesshormaru was always there to make sure no one made moves on her.She was very greatful.

Rin had become very beauitful and the whole castle began to notice.She had Raven black hair that went down to her shoulders when she sat down and to her waist when she stood up.Her face was as bright as the sun and her dark chocolate eyes were full of love and happeness.Lips were red and full and begging to be kissed. Shoulders smooth and toned from trainning that Sesshomaru let her be in. Hands smooth,Breast full and normal, neck smooth and lovely, and legs long and slender, in a way that would make any normal man head over heals in love.

Rin was in the garden were she was most mornings and Sesshomaru was no where in sight.

'', hmmm why is my lord not here? I mean I know I am in my cycle or whatever they call it but still. Does he hate me? If so what did I do? He has been avoiding me lately I...I... love him and I want to make him happy but he would never love me, not a human'', said Rin kissing the flowers gently before picking a handfull.

In Sesshomaru's study he was working and which was just to Rin's downfault heard every word.The study was just above the garden.

'', Rin loves me? Me a full powerful hated by all demon.She is the most beauit-what am I talking about! This Sesshomaru does not love some human...but Rin, Rin is different. Yes very different.'', said Sesshomaru as his servant named Jaken knocked on the door.'', Enter'', said Sesshomaru still in thought.

'', Hai my lord. What a wonderful morning it is! How was your run my lord?'', asked Jaken wobbling over to his desk that was huge with scrolls from lords and papers everywhere.

'', As normal Jaken. What news do you have for me?'', asked Sesshomaru looking through maps of the west.

'', Well the lord of the North is coming with his son to take Rin's hand in marrage.I know that we used to fight them and all but every since that treaty we have become reasonable.He is the second most powerful lord beside yourself.His son Taihi is most interested in Rin.", said Jaken wth hope in his eyes.

Sesshomaru knew that he smelled trouble all over this. He knew that The lord of the north Sento would most rarly ever visit his lands. So why now? only for Rin? or for indangerment?.

'', I see Jaken and when will they arrive to my lands?'', he asked in demand, looking at the small creature.

'', In three days my lord.'', said Jaken quickly.

'', hmmm prepare rooms for our guests and also put gaurds on alert. You never know what they could do. Now leave this Sesshomaru to his work'', said Sesshomaru thinking about what Rin said then thinking about what Jaken had said.'', Rin my Rin . Why are you making me feel this way? ", said Sesshomaru who didn't even relize this new feeling growing inside him.

Back in the garden Rin had gone farther out in the medow and was singing a song to herself for her dreams of Sesshomaru and she was almost done.

I dream of you for the wake of your smile

your arms safe and warm

come closer not far apart

let me hold you to we go apart.

Together re sha to de, we fly away

'', I wonder what Sesshomaru thinks of me?oh kami I love him so much, but I will never get to tell him'', said Rin as she put some in her bag she had and started to look for more.

Sadly she did not know of the figure in the shadows, waiting to make it's move.'', yes. This is the girl I smelled earlier. Hmmm such fine curves. I must take while I have the chance.'', said the demon as it came out of hiding and quietly came towards Rin.

'', I wonder which one Sesshoma- something is wrong.'', said Rin as she knew her senses all to well. Someone was behind her and it was not Sesshomaru.

Before Rin could turn around the figure already had her pinned to the ground,a cloth on her mouth and half of her kimono off. '',You are virgin!.'', The demon said lustly. The demon pinned her down tighter as he started licking on of Rin's nipples through her clothes.

'', hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmammmmmm'', said Rin as she tried to scream.A servant named Slei came into the garden unnoicticed and saw the scene. '', I have to tell my lord quickly! I can't fight that demon with my powers'', said Slei as he ran to the castle and to his lord's study.

Sesshomaru was in his office when he smelled something new and unusaul. Before he could pin point the smell the servant banged on the door, so Sesshomaru thinking nothing was wrong went to go open it.

'', You do not bang on this Sesshomaru's door. You try again or be punished understand'', said Sesshomaru but he could sense something was not right.

'', BUT MY LORD IT IS LADY RIN SHE IS-AHHHHH'', said the servant as he did not have to finish the rest for he was pinned to the wall already, struggling for air.

'', Go on!'', yelled Sesshomaru at the poor servant.

'', IT IS LADY RIN, IN THE GARDEN, SOME DEMON HAS HER IN THE GARDEN! THE DEMON IS DOING RAPE TO RIN.'', said the poor demon servant so confused he didn't even get his words out strait.

Sesshomaru left the poor servant in the hall as he raced to Rin, following her sense. His eyes going red.

Poor Rin was in the garden has the demon started to go lower. She managed to get the cloth off without it knowing and screamed Sesshomaru's name. '', SOME ONE PLEASE HELP ME! LORD SESSHOMARU! '', said Rin as she felt the demon begin to enter her.

Sesshomaru heard his name and that was it. As he got closer he smelt something.Fear, lust, blood and...arousle!. Not to his Rin! No not to her. He would not allow her to be deflowered by some lowly demon!

He came to the place where she was then stopped dead in his tracks. He saw the scene of Rin pinned to the earth and the demon pumping himself into her. He could tell she didn't want it as his eyes grew even more red than they were and poision dripped from his claw, ah yes this demon is more then dead. Sesshomaru raced over,picked the demon off Rin then slamed him against a row of trees, knocking him into each one of them (ouch .).

Rin suddenly felt all the weight come off of her. She then covered herself with her blooded kimono. She saw...Sesshomaru! and he was angry. All she did was cry. She covered herself up as she saw his claw dripping with poison as he growled loud in anger.

'', How do you want to die? Slowly or end it now.? No one touches Rin that way unless I say so! Die worthless demon!'', said Sesshomaru as he brought out his Tokujin before slicing the demon and half and blood flowed everywhere.

He turned around to see Rin on the ground crying. 'No Rin, please don't cry' thought Sesshomaru as he ran over to her before pulling her into a soft embrace.

'', I..I...I am so...- Sesshomaru cut her off. He did something that he never thought he would do.

He kissed her.

At first she was suprised but then she gave in. His tongue slipped in with hers.He kissed her deeper before breaking the kiss.'' Rin, I came here as fast as I could. I have been wondering why this feeling inside me as never went anyway. Rin I need to know,...do you love me? '', asked Sesshomaru in a kind voice.

", Yes Sesshomaru, I always have but I was afraid to tell you because you could never love a human.", said Rin as she relized what she said and tried to turn her head away but Sesshomaru didn't let her. He looked into her eyes and said something he would never say that often.

", Rin,..I think I love you", said Sesshomaru looked into her brown eyes that held so much beauty.

'', I... my...lord... huh,... I can't be physical with you because they said that if I was I would die. I am not your equal and I really want to be with you. Yeah sure I act and think like a demon but to me that is not enough.I love you so much my lord.I want to be with you. I love you.", said Rin as she cried to herself and pulled her kness up to her chest.

Sesshomaru was dumbfounded. Who told her this is what he wanted to know and why. Sesshomaru was good as mad now and he was going to get and answer.

'', Who told you this Rin? Who I want to know. Please.'', asked Sesshomaru in a kind voice. He also said Please for the first time.

'', It was Karuga and Kanna Sesshomaru. In my dreams for the past 3 years the have been telling me this. They want to mate with you and they figure if they can not mate with out then kill you. With me in the way they cannot do that. oh my lord I am so sorry.'', said Rin crying and looking down at her lord.

KANNA AND KARGURA! OH SESSHOMARU WAS GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THEM ONCE HE FINDS THEM AGAIN!

'', oh Rin. Please don't worry about this and thank you for telling me this Rin. Those shitheads are going to pay for borthering you with that and I will make sure of this. Rin please know this with your life. I will never leave you and alsways be here for you as long as I live.As long as you live with me. I will love you forever.

( ladies and gents please let me explain that for a moment. Last weel Rin got cut and Sessomaru healed her with his blood now she is turning into something called a semi-huamn demon. They are demons that look like humans still but can summon there claws and powers and stuff when need be. But Rin will turn into the demon only after 'you know what' happens. so anyway enjoy)

'', yes Sesshomaru'', Rin said with a smile. (she is now allowed to call him that)

'', It is your time to relax Rin and your bedtime'', said Sesshomaru picking her up bride style.It was getting late.

'', do I have to?'', asked Rin in her cute voice.

'', yes Rin you have to'', said Sesshomaru in a clear, for once loving voice.

'', oaky'', Rin said as Sesshomaru took her to her room before leaving.

'', Hello Yukia'', said Rin to her maid as she came into the bathroom where Yukia was. '', Hello Rin,... do you love him?...Lord Sesshomaru?'', asked Yukia suddenly. '', Yes I do love my lord , very much!'', said Rin as she changed into her silk gown, Sesshomaru's favorite one.

'', ahhh that is Sesshomaru's favorite.'', said Yukia as they always talked about that. Whenever he saw her in it he would always stare at her.

'', well Rin I must go, goodnight Rin and 'goodluck'... '', said Yukia as she closed the door. Rin blushed at the meaning of that. (heee)

Rin walked into the bathroom where she found that Yukia had made her bath. Sesshomaru's favorite scents in it... roses and lavender.She got in the bathtub and let the water sooth her. ' I need to speak to him 'before' this night is over' thought Rin to herself as she made herself clean.

In Sesshomaru's room he was lieing in bed thinking about Rin. '', She loves me, Rin , she is a mere human... for now, but Rin is different.'', Sesshomaru thought as he thought about her more.His manhood was getting hard just from thinking about it. ' Damn Rin, ehnn it hurts. I need to fx this soon before I damn lose control...Rin, I need you.'', thought Sesshomaru as she look out the window to the stars. He, Lord Sesshomaru, was falling in love with a human.

Rin came out of the bath and put her hair back out after she dried it alittle. She smelled of roses, lavander, and ... heat. She opened her door and made her way down to Sesshomaru's doors. Both of them knew they had to talk. It was important.

Sesshomaru knew that Rin was coming and he could sense her. ' why does she come now. She knows I could kill her if I lose control. oh Rin don't please, don't do this, I can't hurt you' thought Sesshomaru as he heared light knocks.

'', This Sesshomaru knows it is you Rin, you may enter.'', said Sesshomaru looking at his window.

Rin came in the room and closed the door. She walked over to the bed at sat on the edge near Sesshomaru.

'', We, I... we need to talk Sesshomaru, you are not well, I can tell. Sesshomaru,... I have always said this, I love you please. I want to help you in anyway I can.'', she said begging him.

He sat up to look at his goddess. '', Rin'', was what he said.

_", I have to stop her from doing this, she doesn't know what she is doing._ ", thought Sesshomaru.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like it and please review since this is my first lemon and all is allowed on reviews of mine! enjoy all of the story!-BC!  
Return to Top


	2. Night's Passion

Hello everyone! I am so glad to be writing another story! Well the unknowen characters are mine and I do not own Inuyasha. Well enjoy.

WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU ARE UNDER 12 TURN YA BUTTS BACK AROUND MATE AND DON'T READ! IT IS NOT MY FAULT IF YOU DO!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin sat on the bed looking at the shadow on the bed of Sesshomaru. He had on no shirt and had on his white yurkuri pants ( sp?)

'', I want you Sesshomaru. Badly. Not just me but you also. I need this feeling that I have to go anyway. I think you know how to make it happen.'', said Rin as she looked at Sesshomaru in the eyes.

", No, I don't want to hurt you. You have to save your inoccents while you can. I will kill you if you left me have my way. Please run!'', said Sesshomaru as he turned to face her, his eyes turning red by seeing her standng there, so willing, waiting.

", Sesshomaru I love you! I won't leave!", said cried Rin as she stood up from the bed, tears in her eyes.

", You have to leave! NOW! I can't fight it!", said Sesshomaru as he felt his claws digging into his palms, drawing blood that trickled down his hand to the sheets.

", No! I may not know what's going on but I'm not going to let you be in pain like this.", said Rin as he sat up.

", You...have...ten...seconds...to run! NOW RIN!", said Sesshomaru as he heard Rin say ", I'm going to run, but I expect you to catch me.", said Rin as she ran out of the room and down the hall.

_Queit one..._

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, he sensed her running, like a free spirit in the wilderness trying to run from the predator..him. He smelled her scent,...heat..fear...and trust?

_Loud two.._

Rin ran with all her might and noticed that all the servants where gone from the castle, including Jaken. She breathed loudly as she flew down the steps, almost falling.

_Silent three.._

Sesshomaru continued to count in his head as he hoped she got outside and far away from him as possible. He felt his demon side demanding to take over as his eyes began flashing red.

_Suddenly four.._

Rin knew where she was going as she ran down the hallways of the servants quaters, taking a short cut as she had sweat on her brow. She begged he would just give in. She was also wet just thinking about his pain as she ran.

_Prowling five.._

Sesshomaru fell to the floor as the pain soon got worse, as he grunted in pain, trying so hard to control it has he was still counting.

_Demonic six.._

Rin could feel he was in pain. She could feel he needed her. How could she forget that it was demon'a mating season, she had to stop, her legs where getting tired but she ran into the ballroom and librery just to cover time before she was to run the rest of her planned out trial.

_Raging seven.._

Sesshomaru grabbed the seat that was in front of his table as he felt his demon side winning. His eyes turning red as he clutched on to what little hope he had left. ", Please Rin, save yourself...", whispered Sesshomaru.

_Sweet eight.._

Rin ran down the long hall that lead to the hall which was Sesshomaru study. She went the long way. She wasn't going to leave him...even if it ment givng her inoccent flower to him. What makes her pure. ", Sesshomaru come for me...I need you!", yelled Rin as she knew he could hear her. She entered his study and fell to the floor. Her kimono becoming loose from it as her hair spread around her like wings. ", Sesshomaru...", she whispered. The window was wide open and she knew that other demons in the night could smell her toxic scent.

_Taking over nine..._

Sesshomaru felt his demonic side take over as he stood. His eyes red, his claws dripping blood. He smelled her scent and then heard her voice. ", Sesshomaru come for me...I need you!", he heard her say and that was it. He thought to himself, he decided that he would give in, but he would not let his demon side have her when he took her, maybe to mark her but that was it.

_Needing Ten!_...

Sesshomaru ran out of the room and down the hall faster than he ever had before. His manhood swelled as it begged to be inside of his sweet women. He ran all the way to what he noticed was his study. He ran in to find Rin now standing up, looking at him.

", Ten...", she whispered as she told him to take her there, now.

Sesshomaru could smell her arousle and saw her panting hard. That drove him over edge. He ran in and basicly pounced on Rin, taking her to the floor so that he was on top of her. He smelled her scent as she turned her head to the side, closing her eyes as he bit her neck sharply as she cried out his name. He licked up the blood as he looked at her face as she opened her eyes. Sesshomaru let out a lung full howl that no normal dog was capable of doing. He let every male demon in the area know that it's beauitful women below him was his, that he already had marked her and to stay away. It could be heard for miles. As he howled those two mintues he heard Rin breathing as she cried out softly, gripping his bare shoulders.

", I...told...you...I ...would never...run...from...you..", said Rin as her kimono revealed her shoulder to him.

", I told you to run from me...is this what you want!", yelled Sesshomaru as she only looked into his eyes. Pressed on the cold hard wooden floor looking into his red changed back to golden as he heard her cry out again. He looked down as saw a her eyes closed as she bit her bottom lip.

", Rin...what's wrong!", asked Sesshomaru as he made moves to get off her but she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist.

", I'm cumming...thinking...of...you...hard...cumming...hard...ahhhhh", said Rin when he rocked his hips against hers.

", I need you...", said Rin as she looked into his eyes. He could see, she was ready for him. Real ready.

Sesshomaru picked her up off the floor, Rin still attached to him as he ran so fast they where in his room in five seconds. He laided her on the bed as he looked at her with eyes of lust and...maybe love, maybe love.

'', My favorite scent, Rin. I ... need you as well. Rin this Sesshomaru does not lie to you. I want you as much as you want me. I am hurting becasue of it. Make it stop Rin...make it stop'', said Sesshomaru as he embraced Rin and started to nuzzle her neck. '', mmm Sesshomaru...ahhh.. I will heal you. You must contain yourself...take me!'', said Rin as she felt him take off her obi then part her kimono.

Sesshomaru undressed all of Rin before she even finished talking.He layed her down on the bed and took some time to look at her.

She was beauitful and he wanted to take her here and now but knew he must wait.He was snapped out of his daze when she called his name'', Sesshomaru...'', she said. He loved the way it sound on her tongue. So full of feeling. Feeling for him.

His silver hair was a curain for them. Covering there faces from wandering eyes of the night. He looked deep into her eyes before he spoke'', Rin, are you sure you want this, after tonight you will be claimed as mine, and mine alone. I don't want to hurt you.'', he said sadly with hope in his voice... a little.

'', Ever since I turned 13 I have dreamed of having your childern. To be screaming your name, to make you happy. Only you are allowed to see me like this. Only you and you alone.'', she said in her sexy voice, oh how he loved it so.

Sesshomaru could not belive what he just heard. Rin, his Rin was submiting herself to him, him the all powerful demon of the Western lands.This was something he had been waiting for ever since she first came in heat.

'', I need you Rin, now'', said Sesshomaru brushing his lips over hers.'', Then take me, Sesshomaru.'', was all that Rin said looking at him, waiting.

'', It is not weakness that you are doing this my lord, it is a part of life, take me. Make me yours!'', said Rin after that slowly.

All Sesshomaru could do was submit to what she said. He was going to claim her. As so not to have problems but also to protect his Rin.

He kissed her slowly and felt her moan in his mouth at his motions. He broke the kiss before going to her neck and kissing to slowly in turn reciving a moan from her again. 'No' he thought ' I need her to say my name, I need her to say it.' he thought to himself as he started to nuzzle and lick her neck. Leaving a cool trail on her skin. '', mmm I need more Sesshomaru, more.'', said Rin feeling this pain in her stomach.

'', Not yet Rin, you must wait. I will give you what you need.", said Sesshomaru.

'', Sesshomaru, please'', said Rin begging her lord.

Sesshomaru decided to go deeper. He went down to her breast and began to suck on her left on while touching her other. Rin was startled by his movements but gave in to it and moaned.

She held his head as he suckled on her breast, wishing the sweet contents that she was able to make would fill him.

Then he did the same to the other, enjoying Rin's response in utter daze. He moved up to look at her and all she said was...'', more Sesshomaru, don't stop'', she said moving, trying to move him lower.

Sesshomaru laughed at this and decided not to move. Rin was going into a fit as she begged him to do so.

'', My Rin, relax, I am going to please you like no other but you need to show me. First you have to prove to me that I can mate you all the way Rin. Prove to me. I'm hurting badly as well...", said Sesshomaru as he moved his manhood on Rin's thigh as she moaned loudly, she could feel it throbbing.

Rin closed her eyes as she heard Sesshomaru in pain. Ir hurt her so she decided to make him feel better.

One of her hands reached down to touch his member. '', So hard Sesshomaru, this is what is causing you so much pain?'', she asked gripping her hand on it tighter, reciving a moan from him, he nodded.. She wanted to go lower so... she went down and took his member in her mouth,she heard him inhail sharply as she messaged his member with her mouth slowly. She sucked on it and ran her tongue over the tip of his head as he held her head in his hands and moved in towards is member more. It making Sesshomaru growl in pleasure. She made sure to give it alot of attention. She ran her tongue from the top of his member to his balls where she licked that sensitive place that connects the two slightly as she began to suck it. Sessohmaru felt his eyes go to the back of his head as he bucked up against her. He felt himself cumming as he threw his head back.

Then Sesshomaru released in her mouth. He expected her to scream or spit it out but she swallowed it all, then she lickd her lips as she licked his head, getting the remainder off. He growled softly

She then went up to look him in the eye before she spoke, '', Do you feel better now Sesshomaru? Should I do it again? Does it still ache?'', she said running a finger up and down his member slowly making him growl louder.

'', Yes Rin...it does'', Sesshomaru said feeling one of her breast.

'', Finish me now please'', said Rin not wanting to wait.

Sesshomaru rolled over so he was on top of her. Then he went to her private area and Rin gasped. Sesshomaru saw that her area was where that scent was coming from besides her flower scent. It was strongest here and he saw that her area was nice and wet, begging for his member to violate it.

He began by sucking on her area lips, making them nice and wet. She moaned and screamed sofly for more. He could feel his member getting hard, it was almost time. Then he rubbed her clit as she moan and grabbed his shoulders in pleasure, she bucked up to him like crazy as her clit got hard. He growled as she did this. Oh yes, he was in total control now. Rin was going crazy by the minute and he loved it.

He licked her area, fully while she panted in pleasure at his actions. Then he slipped a finger into her area as she called out his name. She bucked into his finger as he slowly went deeper. Then he slipped a second in as he went in and out, in and out slowly.

'', My Rin , I need to know, do you truly want this?'', asked Sesshomaru wanting to know if it was the right time.

'', Yes Sesshomaru...oh yes...yes..'', said Rin as she felt his fingers come out of her.

She released and Sesshomaru was glad, his time had come. He licked it all up and licked his fingers to show her he like it.

She blushed at the sight, her juices on his fingers and face, but he growled then said '', You taste so good Rin, so good. mmmm very good.'', said Sesshomaru licking it some more.

Sesshomaru was getting even harder, now was his time. Now it was there time.

'', My Rin are you ready?'', asked Sesshomaru looking at her for an answer.

'', um... Yes I am sure about this, I am ready.'', said Rin full of promise.

That was all Sesshomaru wanted.

He began to enter her slow, taking his time so Rin would feel as little pain as possible.

'',Faster,Harder!... Sesshomaru, that it is not enought damit'', said Rin holding on to the bed as she came in motion with him. Sesshomaru creating a rythem all there own.

'', My,My Rin, so impaitent'', said Sesshomaru in his drop dead handsom voice.

'', yes my Sesshomaru, please!'', said Rin said before she suddenly screamed in pain.

'', Ahhhh Sesshomaru! ehhahhhhh'', said Rin as he opened up the walls inside her.

'', RIN! are you oaky, should I stop? Rin'', said Sesshomaru worried and about to pull out of her.

'', No Fluffy! Stay! I just was in shock I'm oaky. Please, don't stop! I want to have your child!'', said Rin begging him and looking at him with sadness in her eyes.

'', You want this bad don't you? you want to bear my childern? Rin, and fluffy. Hmm very cute name I like it Rin.", said Sesshomaru as he smirked before he continued.

'', yes my lord'', said Rin.

", Breathe, relax Rin.", whispered Sesshomaru into her ear.

Sesshomaru pumped harder into Rin and felt both of them enter oragnism.

'', Ahhh Rin so tight, so tight. Rin.'', said Sesshomaru feeling her tighten around his member inside her.

'', Ahhhhhhh Sesshomaru! mmmmmmmmmmm", said Rin as she close her eyes. A blush on her cheeks, sweat was on her face, biting her bottom lip in pleasure as she moan Moving her head to the side a little.", ah, ah, ahhhhh",

Then they felt each other reach climax before Sesshomaru told Rin to scream his name.

'', SESSHOMARU!'', yelled Rin while Sesshomaru growled loudly before falling next to his Rin.Before he was done he lighty nuzzled Rin's neck , licking his makr on her.

'', I love you Rin'', said Sesshomaru in her ear.

'', I love you to Sesshomaru.'', said Rin as she begin to fall asleep.

Sesshomaru wrapped protective arms around his women before putting his nose in her hair and falling into a light sleep.

Someone outside the balcony window saw the whole thing.

'', Master won't be pleased, oh well soon that whore will be his.'', said the figure as it flew away before Sesshomaru caught sight of it.

The night was full of love, and promise as morning was promising to come.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- yeah! done! I hope you like it! My first lemon! was things detailed or no? please review and all laguauge is allowed! until tomorrow! bye!


	3. The Morning After

Hello everyone! Yet another chapter of Sesshomaru and Rin! Well I hope you like it!

And to add to BlueLady's question, no she did not get her virginity taken because Sesshomaru got there before the poor demon finished.- thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning finally came as the castle was still deep in sleep. Only some servants awoke.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see his mate sleeping peacefully beside him. He also noticed something else. She was 1 day with child and,... she was turning demon. Full demon. Not the kind were they are all powerful and junk but still human yet having defense to protect herself. She was not as strong as Sesshomaru oh no but she was still human except she could turn full demon when she had to.

Her hair had grown abit longer and she had a cresent moon on her forhead just like Sesshomaru. Little red strips came on her cheeks and wrists as she slept.Before Rin awoke Lord Sesshomaru decided to do his run.

He climbed out of bed quickly and quietly before kissing Rin sofly. Then he whispered '', She really does amaze me, someone so weak yet so strong at the same time.'',he said. It was just dumbfounding .Now she was his and that was all that mattered.

He left the kingdom early so that to return to Rin just as she woke up.

Rin opened her eyes and right away felt so new. She felt stronger, her eyes could see more, her hearing had sharpened she heard the servant coming to now Rin and Lord Sesshomaru's room. Her hands was more keen to what she was touching. Her smell is what scared her. She heard her own heart beat and foot steps from 7 halls down, seven long halls down.

'', Sesshomaru? He is not here'', said Rin before a servant named Yu came in.

'', Good Morning my Lady Rin! what a day itis! did you sleep well?'', said Yu laying down a plate of food for her. When she looked around all her things had benmn brought into her lords room.

'', uhhhh yes Yu! I did! but um where is Sesshomaru?'', asked Rin as she suddenly remembered... Lord Taihi! and his son Sento! Sento was as powerful as Sesshomaru but only to a certain rate! what happens now?.

'', well my Lady Rin my lord has gone out for his run and will be home soon'', said Yu leaving right after making Rin's bath.

Rin stepped into her bath and thought about Sento and his father,

'', No matter what, I will always love Sesshomaru, no one but him'', said Rin making herself positive about her choice before sensing her lord coming fast back to the castle.

Sesshomaru knew that Rin could sense him and her sensed her to '', I could get use to this'', thought Sesshomaru to himself as he made his way to his castle and down the hall.

He was almost to Rin when I certain toad stopped him ( don't ya just hate it mates!).

'', ah umm good morning my lord! how was your run? was it pleasing?'', asked yes here he is Jaken wobbling over to his lord.

'', yes Jaken it was and now leave this Sesshomaru.'', said Sesshomaru not really wanting to hear Jaken's mouth today.

'', but mylord Lord Sento and his son arrive tomorrow, counting yesturday and today, I think'', said Jaken counting on his fingers.

'', thank you Jaken now goodbye'', said Sesshomaru closing his room door and leaving Jaken outside mubbling.

Sesshomaru right away smelled flowers,and lavender. it was nice he had to say and he knew where it was coming from.

Rin was brushing her hair and she never had so much of it. Even in a pony tail it would go past her waist to her now knees. '', This is so hard, maybe I should leave it out?'', said Rin putting the brush down before she felt warm arms wrap around her waist and hold her close. She knew who it was.

'', Sesshomaru, goodmorning'', said Rin relaxing in his gaze. '', goodmorning Rin, I trust your sleep was well?'',asked Sesshomaru smelling her hair.'', Yes it was althought I was sore it was oaky, how about you?'', asked Rin playing with her hair.

'', hmm same your hair smells nice, Rin'', said Sesshomaru burying his nose deeper into her hair.

'', thank you Sesshomaru, I didn't think you noticed.'', said Rin playing with him. She knew the smell of flowers always seemed to calm him, make him relax.

'', Really, Rin my scent is very keen, you know what I like, impressive.'', said Sesshomaru starting to kiss her neck receving a moan from Rin.

'', hmm Sesshomaru, come on I have to get ready for today,... to train.'', said Rin in the voice.

( it is where when Rin gets angry don't mess with themkind of voice yet calm type of voice to)

Sesshomaru released his hold from Rin and left the bathroom before telling her that Lord Sento was coming tomorrow.

Rin could tell that he did not like that Lord... at all. '', what is going to happen? is Sesshomaru going to give me up?'', asked Rin in question.

This a long day of hope and questions until the next day finally came.

Thank you! You guys are the best! I am making a series of 3 stories each maybe 20 chappies long to add the story! So watch out! this one is the first in the series! Enjoy and Please review so I can start!


	4. The Time Has Come

Later that day the next day soon came.

Rin was sleeping peacfully beside her lord and her lord was wide awake.

Today the lord Taihi comes with his son Sento. oh great. What was he suppose to tell them? It really was getting on his nerves.

'', Sesshomaru?'', asked Rin, voice groggly from sleep. '', yes Rin'', said Sesshomaru still in thought.

'', my stomach hurts...alot (ohhh I know why! pick me!)'', said Rin caressing her stomach softly.Sesshomaru took off her hand and rubbed her stomach slowly in a circle pattern, knowing what was inside.

'', hmm my- Sesshomaru what is it?'', asked Rin looking at Sesshomaru with eyes of newly found fear. '', nothing Rin, nothing... I have to go on my run now. Stay. A servant will be here soon.

Before he could get off the bed completely Rin pulled Sesshomaru back and looked at him in the eyes. His golden beauitful eyes.

'', I love you Sesshomaru, with all my heart, have a good run'', said Rin in her voice that was drop dead sexy yet showed a hint of concern.

Sesshomaru looked at her before kissing her lips softy, darting his tounge inside her quickly tasting her'', thank you Rin, I love you to'', said Sesshomaru as he stood up, went in the bathroom, came out refreashed and left to protrol his lands.

Rin layed there, stomach hurting more now. '', huh, well better get ready for today's events.'', said Rin as a servant came in with food and helped her get dressed before she disappered out into the castle.

Sesshomaru was out on his run thinking as ever about Rin and about lord Taihi._'', Rin is pregant and Taihi comes today. hmmmm. maybe I should just see what happens. It may be just like all the other meetings I have had... I hope.'',_thought Sesshomru as he slayed a couple of unwanted demons and then headed out back to the castle where his mate was waiting for him.

Rin was out in the feild when a servant Gyei came up to her. '' my lady Rin, what are you doing out her this time of day, you don't train till 9:00!'', said Gyei sitting down next to her.

'', oh Gyei! Hi! I was just burning some steam off , you know keeping my skills sharp, you?'', asked Rin as she examened the servant. He was 20, tall, black hair, red eyes, pale skin, a very handsom smile and very cute attitude except when something was wrong or he was needed.

'', oh I come here to wait for Yu- I mean uh oh'', said Gyei suddenly relizing what he had said.

'', It's oaky. I know... you love her. take it slow and don't worry about it oaky'', said Rin sheilding her sword before getting up.

'', Thank you so much Rin. thank you'', said Gyei bowing.

'', Welcome- oh hi Yue! what is it?'', asked Rin in concern.

'', well my lady ... Sesshomaru wants to see you, he is back.'', said Yue looking at Gyei quickly before leaving.

'', well see you later Gyei and have a good day'', said Rin as she made her way to his study, she should have sensed him earlier.

Rin made her way down to thr study were Sesshomaru was waiting. She didn't have to knock for he knew it was her. '', Rin, enter'', said Sesshomaru looking out apon his lands.

'', What is it Sesshomaru?'', asked Rin in question.

'', Rin... the lord of the South... is here.'', looking at Rin before...

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long! well bye! and cliffie! well see ya in the next chapter and thanks to all who reviewed! 


	5. Southern Lord

Hello back again. well here to the story. thank you to all who love them.

* * *

Rin looked wided eyed at Sesshomaru as her told her that lord Sento and his son Taihi would be coming now. What would happen now? Rin was already mated. The worst part was that... all the courters were in heat, not Sesshomaru mind you but just enough to make your skin crawl. 

'', But..bu-.how Sesshomaru, by all do respect you don't need them here, you ,how ,why-'', Rin was going into a total breakdown. Maybe Sesshomaru should have waited.

Rin was silenced by Sesshomaru stroking her hair.'', Rin, clam down. This Sesshomaru will protect you from them. I promise. You belong to me. remember that mate.'', said Sesshomaru leaving the room.

Rin walked down the hallway to the garden were she was thinking about the events that were soon to happen.

'',_I love you Sesshomaru, you and only you. don't forget that_'', said Rin in her head as she picked flowers for there room. But becasue of meeting month she would have to sleep in her old room...alone.

The carriage rolled up on the land of the western lord as Taihi breathed the air in, catching the scent of a women, his women, or so he thought.

'', father look at this, this land so powerful. just look at all the young virgins in the feilds at work and the talented paintings on the landscap. This could have all been mine- MY son! we are not here for that but for a lords meeting so please keep your desires in check would you.'', said the lord of the South Sento.

They made there way to the gate where a servant was waiting for them.

'', hummmmmmm huh we-welco-me to-to our lords lands Lord of the South and Prince Taihi.'', said a servant opening the carraige for them. The stepped out onto the lands were they would be for the next 3 days. '', yeah yeah were is your lady? huh servant'', asked Taihi impaitent.

'', please wait my son, he is abit rough, so were here for the meeting'', said Sento looking around.

'', yes you are, this Sesshomaru awaited you'', said Sesshomaru walking outside to them, the carraige driving away. '', yes, this is my son Taihi and of course you know me.'', said lord Sento looking around for females. '', stop Sento, come with me to the meeting room.'', said Sesshomaru going though the gardens.

Rin was in the gardens talking to a new lady TiTi who was learning how to make flower necklaces.

'', wow Lady Rin this is wonderful.'', said TiTi completing her necklace.

'', Thank you TiTi'', said Rin when suddenly TiTi stood up.

Rin turned around to to Sesshomaru coming with two other people before she to stood up.

'', My Lord'', said Rin knowing it was an important month and that she could not call him Sesshomaru in pubic anymore. '', Rin, this is Lord Sento and his son Taihi.'', said Sesshomaru looking at there reactions now.

Taihi walked up to Rin but a low growl from Sesshomaru not to try anything.

'', So your the fine Lady that Sesshomaru has been talking about. Very Very pleased to meet you, maybe I may have to honor to court. '',said Taihi kissing her hand softly. Rin faked a smile to look real but Sesshomaru knew better.'', It is an honor to make your presence but we must see what courting will bring. maybe Prince Taihi.'', said Rin making her leave feeing eyes on her back. She knew it was going to be a long day.

That night Rin walked into her lords room were he was doing papers but she could tell he was stressed. '', Long day my lord'', said Rin coming up to his desk. '', you can call me Sesshomaru now Rin, and maybe this Sesshomaru had a ... unpreductive day. why?'', asked Sesshomaru looking at her now. '', want me to make you feel better?'', said Rin in question.

Sesshomaru pulled her into his lap and stroked her back while she gave him a message. '', Rin'', said Sesshomaru now relaxed.

'', Sesshomaru, I love you, remember that please'', said Rin kissing him sofly Sesshomaru kissing back.

Tommorow was going to be a long day but Taihi was think about having Rin...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it and what is Taihi thinking about? until next time.

* * *


	6. Voices and the Garden

Hey everyone! I'm back. anyway on to the story! The new characters goes along with the story later on. Also the new world I am going to make and future songs. Kong belongs to the people who made him also Rasha. bye! songs belong to the makers! not me!

* * *

The next day Rin woke up early to the sound of footsteps coming to her door. It was not Sesshomaru. 

She climbed out of bed. Letting her feet drop to the cold floor made of marble.'', cold'', she thought. '', well a new day and the lords will be leaving in 1 day. great. I don't like them either.'', said Rin to herself. She thought about the dream she had about her past. 4 tigers named MiMi (girl), TiTi(boy), Kara(girl), and Rasha(boy). Also a ape named Kong. They were... her friends. She thought. She dreamed of them everynight.She knew them in her dreams very well but something told her by her memories that she played with the animals as a child. ''. So where are they now?'', she thought.

She also dreamed about her old home. Youmaru. A world destoryed so many years back. She wanted to know if it still survived that attack she remembered from her dreams with fire and screams. Cause in her heart she knew that world still lived. Somewhere out there. She was going to find out who she was. Someday.

Rin went to the bathhouse and found that a bath was already made for her. She got her towel and found hernew kimono on the chair next to the huge bath.She then heard her door open and turned around to find Taihi looking at her. '', I hope I did not bother you, but I was just wondering if we could get to know each other since my father is talking about... courting.'', said Taihi with a tone Rin did not like at all.

'', umm maybe later, I have to bath now so please leave. I'll think about it.'', said Rin standing her ground.

'', of course Lady Rin'', said Taihi smiling to himself as he left her room.

Rin got in the bath and sighed as the warm water washed over her body. She thought about Sesshomaru and how he has changed her. She knew something important was going to happen but she didn't know what it was.

Suddenly she felt her hands ache and looked down to see them glowing. '', what in the heck is going on? Suddenly she began to hear voices. Whispers:

_Voice of the wind  
Ay ay ay ya  
ay ay ya _

She looked down in the water to find a picture of a world she had never seen before. '', What is this?'', she asked but then remembered the same world in her dream that she had.  
_Grandmother Willow  
Que que na-to-ra  
You will understand_

'', Understand what? who are you? what are you?'', she asked for an answer.  
_Listen with your heart  
You will understand_

_  
_'', What is going on? why is this happening. what do you want?'', Rin asked scared.

_Let it break upon you  
Like a wave upon the sand _

'', A wave? Sand? you want me to go to the ocean?'', she asked now understanding.

_Listen with your heart  
You will understand  
_

'', how do I go? when? where!'', yelled Rin, she wanted to know. Somehow she had heard this song before.

_Voice of the wind  
You will understand _

The voice disappered before answering her question._ '', you must go to Grandmother Willow near the Lake of Umbe by Inuyasha's Forest... Princess Rin of Youmaru.'',_ said the voice before it went away.

Rin sat in the bath in total shock. She knew who Grandmother Willow was, well in her dreams but she never thought it would be real. '', Okay! First I have to get through this courting crap with the lords, then I'll find out what this 'Lake of Umbe' is. I think I now know what to do.'', said Rin repeating the voice in her head '', Like a wave apon the sand? hmm'', she said aloud as she finished her bath quietly.

Rin got out of her bath 5 mintues later and slipped on her new Kimono. She slowly walked out of her chamber to go to the librery and research everything that happened in her dreams... and out.

Before she got to the librery though she was stopped by Lord Sento.

'', oh goodmorning Lady Rin. How are we today on this fine morning'', said Lord Sento taking her hand to kiss it before she jerked it away.

'', Good Morning to you to Lord Sento but I have to be somewhere. Maybe we can talk later.'', said Rin trying to backout of courting for awhile.

'', oh no no no Lady Rin, you see Lady Rin your lord wants to see you'', said Sento smerking at her gladly.

'', Very well'', said Rin in a sad tone. She really wanted to be at the librery today. But I guess that will have to wait.

Rin walked down the hallways until she reached Sesshomaru's study and knew that he was not alone.

'', Come In Rin'', said her lord as she opened the massive doors to his study.

'', yes my lord.'', said Rin looking at Taihi who was looking at her with need. lust. If Sesshomaru wasn't looking at her he would have tore his limbs apart.

Little did she know that Sesshomaru smelt Taihi's lust coming off him and he was about to go mad. No one will ever look at Rin like that while in my sight. No one. I should kill his sorry ass right now but I don't want to scare Rin. For now.

'', Lord Taihi. Unless you want to look at my ward all day I purpose you start talking right now. I have not yet to wait all day. That is highly unnessasary.'', said Sesshomaru earning one blushing Rin and one mad Prince.

'', um of course. Well Rin I wanted to talk to you. Do you mind?'', asked Taihi with intrest.

Lord Sesshomaru immedently saw a problem with this. Alone. With his Rin. **Alone. With Rin.** Hell no. But he would have to be nice. After all if Taihi so much as lays a finger on her he's dead/

'', umm well Lord Sesshomaru?'', asked Rin in question also begging that he would say no.

'', Go ahead Rin. In the garden.'', said Sesshomaru not looking up from his paperwork.

'', um oh Okay'', said Rin following Taihi out of the room who was secretly smiling like a little boy on Christmas would.

Once in the garden Taihi started out his plan of mating with the beauitful female before him. He could wait no longer.

'', Well. Rin. I just wanted to say how beauitful you are and we should get to know each other better.'', said Lord Taihi picking a flower and putting it in her hair.

'', Like how?'', asked Rin in question and slowly taking baby steps to the garden door.

'', Well should I show you my love?'', askedTaihi turning around.

Rin right away Rin knew what he was talking about 'sex' and she knew that this ment trouble. No way was she going to get laid down by this perverted freak. Ever since he stepped on Lord Sesshomaru's land she knew that he was after her body and that was it. He didn't love her. He just wanted her body, only to fuck with and she was not going to have that happen.

'', NO!'', said Rin running for the door but Taihi was to fast for her as he grabbed her left wrist.

Rin tried to struggle and tried to get away from him but to no use.

'', Please! Stop this please. Don't do this!'', begged Rin as she was thrown to the floor of the garden and suddenly she couldn't move.

'', It's called Freeze. I can control if you move or not and right now...'', said Taihi releasing his robe to show his length as Rin tried to yell '', you don't move at all'', said Lord Taihi as he undid her robes to reveal her chest, and private area.

Rin tried with all her power to scream out Sesshomaru's name but she found that her voice was not working. _'', He must have taken away that right to, what to do!'', _thought Rin as she gasped suddenly.

Lord Taihi took one of her nipples in his mouth and began to suck and Rin tried to struggle but failed.

'', Don't worry. I'm almost done.'', said Taihi as he smerked before rubbing his length dangrously close to her private area.

Rin would not give up. Her voice was slowly coming back and then she did something by accident... she moaned cause Taihi to hear it and enter her slowly.

'', You like it? I thought you would. I can screw you much better than that hole Sesshomaru'', said Taihi as he began to get faster.

Rin finally had her voice back to Taihi's downfalt and screamed '', LORD SESSHOMARU! PLEASE! DON'T LET HIM DO THIS-'', Rin was cut off by Taihi covering her mouth with his hand.

'', Don't make me go faster and kill you bitch!'', ordered Taihi as he knew that he better finish quick.

Lord Sesshomaru was talking with Lord Sento when the scream suddenly reached his ears '',LORD SESSHOMARU! PLEASE! DON'T LET HIM DO THIS!'',. '', RIN!'', yelled Sesshomaru as he then threw Lord Sento against the wall.

'', Where is your son! WHERE IS THAT ASSHOLE!'', demanded Sesshomaru as he showed his poison claw.

'', By time you reach her. She'll be dead'', said Lord Sento before his life was nearly taken as Sesshomaru slashed his shoulder quickly before racing out the door.

_'', the second damn time! fuck. Jakken will see to it that all courting stops. Today. But for now'',_ thought Sesshomaru as she brust open the door to the garden and almost fell at the scene before him. **His Rin** was on the **ground** in her **own home** getting screwed by this low bastard. **IN MY HOME!**

Lord Sesshomaru smelt that he was almost there as his eyes glowed red after he ran towards Taihi and threw him 20 feet in air before breaking his back, legs and arms.

'', YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU! RIN BELONGS TO ME AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT GOING AROUND FUCKIN WHOEVER YOU PLEASE! THIS SESSHOMARU WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU DIE. RIGHT NOW!'', said Sesshomaru as he sliced Taihi's throat and watched him fall to the floor. Dead. or so he thought.

Sesshomaru turned back around to find Rin gone but followed Rin's scent back to her chamber.

Back in the garden a pair of eyeballs rolled back into position and the head started to talk '', heh heh heh. So he thinks he killed me. funny. Princess Rin of the Youmaru lands shall be mine. Demon or not. Wait for it Sesshomaru. I shall return.'', said the dead Taihi as his body stood up and picked up his head before disappearing into nothing.

Sesshomaru finally got to Rin's chamber and opened her door.

'', Rin, I am here'', said Sessomaru as he felt arms around his waist and looked to see Rin crying in his chest.

'', Sesshomaru! I am sorry. I just...I don't... why do so many demons and humans want me?'', asked Rin as she continued to cry.

'', Because Rin. You as a women are very attractive and cause men to want you because of that.'', said Sesshomaru who couldn't stand the crying much longer.

'', Sesshomaru. I am sorry. Please Forgive me for being stupid. I am only human.'', said Rin looking up at him.

Sesshomaru saw her cute puffy from crying dark brown eyes and just couldn't resist.

Sesshomaru placed his lips on rin's and kissed her deeply making her give in and stop crying.

'', My lord Sesshomaru.'', said Rin looking into his eyes.

'', Rin This Sesshomaru has two things to say: One, you need to calm down. You also have been thinking of something not of your nature. What is it?'', asked Sesshomaru. Eariler tht morning he did not fail to smell this strange aura coming from Rin's chamber but thought nothing of it for it was not a threat.

'', umm just a voice that was talking to me. Saying something about the Lake of Umbe. I don't know what it was'', said Rin without hurry.

'', Alright. Has this Sesshomaru made you better?'', asked Sesshomaru walking outside to the hallway.

'', yes my lord! very much'', said Rin being her old self again.

As Sesshomaru walked away he thought in his head _'', the Lake of Umbe. Told to be a magic lake destoryed my many years ago. I think it's time i paided a visit to my half-breed brother._'', said Sesshomaru as he went back to his study.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Please review. 


	7. Transformation Youmaru Demon

I'm back! Now to continue the story! The songs in the story are not mine but the people who make them.Cirque du Soleil -

* * *

Rin awoke the next day again with the same dream. She woke up next to her lord in his room. Now that they were mates he told her that she would be sleeping in his room and as much as she did not like it could not say no. 

Rin thought about her dream last night. The same one.With the tigers,ape,and something new. She knew that somewhere in the world she had to twin brothers and one sister. That she had a kingdom and a huge loving family.That she had a world to call her own. That she was not really human. '', where do I belong?'', whispered Rin before she heard her mate talk. '', what do you mean Rin?'', asked Sesshomaru. He had been awake before Rin and could tell she was thinking hard about something.

'', oh I sorry. I was just thinking out loud again'' said Rin looking up at the ceiling. '', oh really? tell this Sesshomaru about it.'', asked Sesshomaru trying to get her to talk about what she's been hiding from him.'', Well I don't-Tell me Rin'', said Sesshomaru getting tired of the games. Everyone was after his mate and they all seemed to know something about Rin he didn't. He was determined to know everything about his Rin, everything.

'', Well everynight I have dreams, dreams of a world I never knew or I don't think I did. These people come in my dream. A man. I demon man. He stands tall and proud and looks out into a red sky. He tells me to run , to get away from this world. I am suddenly picked up by something or someone. The hand is huge and it sounded like a monkey or some kind of animal. Before I can yell for my father or my mother I wake up. Into another dream with my family. Twin brothers, a sister,a mother, my father, cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents... so much family. Before I can see there faces I wake up. But when I woke up I heard a whisper, it said _' Youmaru, Youmaru, Youmaru... Y-ou-maru _and then it's gone.'', said Rin facing Sesshomaru and thinking deeply again while looking into his eyes.

'', Rin your demon form is gone. I don't know why. Maybe it was never to be.'', said Sesshomaru looking at her. She still had long hair but the rest was gone. What in the heck was going on.

'', I don't know either. I do know is that something is about to happen Sesshomaru, and whatever it is it is not deadly but strange to the sense.'', said Rin looking now out the window. She saw something. Like black fur sticking up out of the trees. Before she could make it out it was gone. Yep something was very strange.

'', Today we are going to visit my half-breed brother. I want you ready by noon.'', said Sesshomaru snapping out if her train of thought and heading to the closet to get clothes while Sesshomaru just came out of the bathroom and left. Rin's pregnacy was starting to show a little. She found a blue kimono with black trim and red flowers on the front. That would do.

Rin headed out of the closet and into the bathroom. She stepped into the warm bath made for her and started to get washed up. It was 11:00 by the way she knew it and would have to be outside in an hour. '', Where do I belong... Grandmother Williow.'', she asked herself. Grandmother Williow from what she knew in her dreams was her spirit grandmother. If her choices where right when she found the lake of Umbe today or Tomorrow she would find Grandmother Williow.

Sesshomaru walked down the hall and into his study. He walked over to the librery his father once owned of his personal books and scaned through them.

Forests, Spells, Vanishing Illes, Valley Of Thennew, Destruction of lake Ermy, and... found it Lands of Youmaru. Sesshomaru picked the book out and thought to himself _'', why would Rin dream about a place like this. It was destroyed a long time ago. Told to be cursed by now. Nothing buy dead bodies and black land. Intresting.'',_thought Sesshomaru as he took the book with him. To his downfalt this book had a lock on it and with a missing key. Sesshomaru was going to find out. Not that he cared of this strange world or Rin's dreams but something seemed to bother him about this whole thing and he didn't like it. So by nature he was going to find out what.

Everything was fine until a certain toad walked in.

'', Good Morning my lord! What a fine day itis. oh where is Rin?'', asked Jakken with abit of hope in his voice that Sesshomaru did not like.

'', In my room getting ready for our trip to my half-breed's forest. Why?'', asked Sesshomaru packing some other things with him before he turned around to face the toad.

'', Well I thought you got rid of that brat-I mean girl'', said Jakken not relizing what he had said.

'', Jakken. Do not say that in my presence, Rin is her name. Say it again and I will make sure myself you never talk again.'', said Sesshomaru giving Jakken the colder than death glare that made him fall to the floor.

'', oh- i'm so so-rry. My -l-o-r-d I-I-I didn't..mean it. Your highly respected please forgive my foolishness. Never-again?'', said Jakken but he found that Sesshomaru had already left the room.

Rin was looking in the mirror tieing her hair into a loose braid while Yue was packing her things in a trunk.

'', All done. So am I ready Yue?'', asked Rin wanting her aproval of how she looked..

'', Wonderful Rin . Just wnderful, well your things are packed and being sent to Ah-Un now. I hope you have fun.'', said Yue leaving with Rin before closing the door and asking a question '', Um do you- are you - My lord's mate now?forever?'', asked Yue making her way down the oppiste hallway. '', yes'', said Rin. Yue and Rin went seperate ways before Rin called out...'', Hope you and Gyei work for each other. bye!'', said Rin giggleing as she saw a blushing Yue.

Sesshomaru made his way to the barn where Ah-Un was eagerly waiting to be saddled. '', Hold still ya beast'', said Jakken trying to get the saddle on but was failing miserably.Getting kicked in the shins several times by the beast(picture it! >-)

'', Let me try'', said Rin running in and taking the saddle from Jakken and putting it on Ah-Un who sighed and purred in relief that there favorite girl was here. They loved Rin so much.

'', Ah,... well hmf'', said Jakken putting the supplies on the two headed dragon as Sesshomaru walked in quietly.

'', Ready?'', asked Sesshomaru looking at Jakken and Rin who nodding there heads before climbing on the dragon and flying off, Sesshomaru running quickly below them.

**Inuyasha's Forest:**

Kagome who was just having her child said her last scream as she pushed one more time. Suddenly crying could be heard. A very small crying. '', INU-YASHA!'', yelled Kagome as she felt her stomach start to hurt.

'', Kagome! Sango what's happening! Is Kagome alright!'', said Inuyasha trying to come in but Sango blocked his path.

'', No, you can not come in here right now. Not until Kaede says so!'', said Sango trying to block the door.

'', To heck with Kaede! Let me I- Inuyasha can come in now'', said Kaede speaking to Sango while cleaning the baby off.

'', ahh fine, go ahead.'', said Sango letting Inuyasha through before calling her own son Kehouro.'', Miroku come on'', said Sango calling her husband as he came. '', Is it over yet. Asked Miroku coming in with his son. '', yep, thankfully.'', said Shippo who sat down next to Kehouro and looked over at the baby Kagome was holding.

'', Kagome are you oaky?'', said Inuyasha quietly coming next to her looking at the bundle in her arms. '', what is that?'', asked Inuyasha. '', I'm oaky, look'', said Kagome as she pulled away part of the blanket to reveal and baby boy looking just like Inuyasha. White hair, golden/ a bit brown eyes that he saw when they fluttered, claws no bigger than a piece of dirt, tiny hands, nose, and mouth. Little doggy ears to. '', what are ya going to name him?'', asked Kehouro as he watched Shippo help Kaede with herbs, '', well maybe Inushia. A little bit after his father .'', said Kagome smiling at Inuyasha who smiled back. '', Thank you, Kagome, our child ... Inushia.'', said Inuyasha kissing her lightly.

'', wow, It's It's so small!'', said Inuyasha looking at the baby, his baby who now opened his eyes and looked at his father.'', Want to hold him?'', asked Kagome. '', uh sure'', said Inuyasha taking the bunle in his arms. Scared at first when it was moving around in his arms but then relaxed and was soon playing with his son. Inuyasha could also smell a strange scent, like a dirty, evil, bad smell. It was far away but it wasn't headed this way so that was good. But it bothered him.

Suddenly a very very VERY familar smell came to him... Sesshomaru! '', Kagome take Iushia. Sesshomaru's coming. With Rin to.'', said Inuyasha walking outside. Sadly Sango stopped him. '', He seems no threat if Rin's with him to. So wait- nevermind he's here'', said Sango making sure she was in reach of her wepon.

Suddenly Rin ran in smiling like always,'', Hello Kagome! How are you?'', asked Rin sitting down next to her and giving her a quick hug. '', Fine Rin thanks! well this is my new baby... Inushia.'', said Kagome sweetly. Rin was like Kagome's little sister to her and she loved her just as much as everyone else here... even Sesshomaru. She was glad that she chose to stay with Inuyasha. Her mom, and Souta agreed to come live here to and were in town shopping. Kagome could also tell Rin was expecting to. It was starting to show only and inch but still.

'', Rin? are you going to have a baby to?'', Kagome asked looking at Rin who covered her stomach and blushed. Inuyasha nearly choked and bursted out laughing. '', No Way.!'', said Inyasha in between laughs.

'', Little brother unless you want to have a very sad fate a suggest you stop.'', said Sesshomaru coming in with Jakken.

'', Baby is heathly yes. very very good.'', said Jakken touching the baby all while Kagome was staring at Inuyasha who had stopped and was looking at her like he was scared to death. Ever since they mated Inuyasha had learned the hard way about how to act infront of others... escpecailly Kagome. '', Can't you knock! jeez.'', said Inuyasha glaring at his bother.

'', Boy or girl?'', asked Sesshomaru looking at Kagome. '', Why do the heck you care?'', said Inuyasha who looked at Sesshomaru in a possesive manner.

'', I was asking her, not you.'', said Sesshomaru just as Kagome spoke'', boy. Also i am happy for you two Sesshomaru!'', said Kagome, Sesshomaru looking at Rin who did not seem to notice.

Miroku who seemed to know where this was going spoke up. '', ahem how about we go out and have a man to man talk and let the girls talk of a while? hmmm. '', said Miroku getting glares from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

'', ummm'', said Inuyasha looking at his brother. When they last talked about something it was who dies first. Nothing new.

'', I think that will be a great idea! what do you think Kagome? Rin?'', asked Sango figuring they needed some girl time for a change.

'', Sure! Rin?'', said Kagome qucikly.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru who nodded before answering'', I guess'', said Rin looking at Kagome and Sango in question.

'', Ye go now. You heard them. I think ye practiclly glaring daggers at each other to ye death'', said Kaede not looking up from what she was doing.

'', bye!'', said all the girls at once which was scary even for Sesshomaru.

The boys took the hint and all left but made sure Sango was on watch.

'', Women. Never understand them'', said Inuyasha jumping into a tree branch and leaping from tree to tree. By time they had gotten to the clearing which was a mile away Sesshomaru spoke.

'', I think this is far enough Inuyasha'', said Sesshomaru leaning against a tree watching Miroku catching up.

'', feh'', said Inuyasha jumping down and landing next to Miroku.

'', So Sesshomaru, are you happy about Rin? I mean your going to be a father to.I know it is going to be a half-breed but still'', said Miroku who earned a glare then Sessomaru spoke '', maybe, Rin is strong so I'm not worried'', said Sesshomaru looking at nothing exciting.

'', You will be once she start's her, what Kagome calls a phase.'', said Inuyasha smerking at Sesshomaru dace that lit up with a bit a intrest yet was stilll cold. '', How so?'', asked Sesshomaru.

'', Let Me explain. First she'll start to move things around, then she'll be throwing up and getting moody alot, and when contractions kick in... your going to wish you were hiding in a hole somewhere. Kagome's strength doubled and she almost broke Inuyasha's hand off. It was turning blue and everything. '', said Miroku laughing abit. He swore that he saw Sesshomaru smile abit but then back to the icy cold expression.

'', Hurt... so much'', said Inuyasha recalling that day.

Suddenly Sessohmaru and Inuyasha smelt a demon coming this way.Lots of them to.

Back at the hut the girls where talking when suddenly Kaede stood up and reached of her bow and arrows.

'', what's wrong Kaede?'', said Kagome who was now able to stand up. The pains in her stomach was going away but it still hurt a little.

'', Stay here. Don't ye move.'', said Kaede walking outside. Sango grabbed her wepon and Rin stood close to Kagome. Suddenly they heard a gasp and a demon walked into the hut. Before any of them could say a word they were tied up and mouths covered with a rag, a magic rag to. It made them weak causing Kagome to fall to the floor. Inushia was on the floor crying as he was not being held anymore. Kaede came in tied up and faint as she fell to the floor. Sango had been tied up along with Kehouro but Shippo being small hurried out of the hut and in the direction of which

Rin manged to run out of the hut but was stopped by a demon 5 times her size and held her by her waist '', Sesshomaru!'', yelled Rin before a sword was put to her throat. '', talk anymore and I'll make sure your cute little voice never works again.heck'', said the man as Rin's eyes went wide with fear. There were at least 200 or more demons surrounding the hut, te leader walking towards Rin. '', Where is your demon mate?Where are the sons of Inutashio! '', yelled the demon as he slapped Rin across the face. ( A/N: now for a moment think about what you would do in a case like this? tell me when you review! thanks)

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sensed the demons close. They had to go back to Kaede's hut. Miroku was also feeling nd evil presence. Before any of them moved Shippo came running towards them. '', Hurry! You have to help! KaedewasgoingtogoseewhatwasoutsideanditwasademonsoshecamebackinfaintandKagomeandSangowastiedupandallthesedemonscameandnowwherein

bigtrouble!'',said Shippo in a rush. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha speed off in the direction of the hut and was greeted by demons and Kagome and Sango tied up, Rin with a sword to her throat.

'', What the hell!'', said Inuyasha as he then heard his baby crying next to Kagome who had tears in her eyes.'', Kagome!'', yelled Inuyasha as he then saw her. Sesshomaru saw Rin and she was not sheding a tear but had fear in her eyes.

'', Are you two theson's of Inutashio ! '', said the leader who had a black scar on his face.

'', what if we are! what do you want from us!'', said Inuyasha knowing that this is what he smelled eariler.

'', Simple... your swords. Then your lives for these bitches.'', said the leader making Sesshomaru and Inuyasha very very angry demons.

'', What if we don't?'', asked Sesshomaru drawing his Teusuga ( I don't know the name of his fighting sword so if someone could tell me! thanks!) .

'', oh how rude of me. Shall I gladly show you demintrasion of what I mean? I have 2 reasons.'', said the leader with a chuckle at the end followed by a smerk.

'', Heck! with it!'', said Inuyasha getting angry by the minute.

'', oaky'', said the demon leader.

'', what kind of nonpreductive trick are you trying to pull'', asked Sesshomaru looking mad and ready to kill something.

'', show them what I mean men. Reason 1'', said the demon proudly.

Kagome looked up with tear stained eyes to be kicked in the shins which hurt than being hit in the stomach which was going to be very sore for a very long time. '', ahhhhhenn'', said Kagome as she fell tothe ground beside her now screaming child.

'', KAGOME!'', said Inuyasha as he began to run towards her but was stopped by the leader. '', remember, make a move and they die quickly'', said the leader as he growled as Inuyasha stepped back in defeat.

'', Now Lord Sesshomaru, your turn. This shall be quite entertaining'', said the demon lord.

Sesshomaru did not like the way this was going, at all. It had to stop. Inuyasha thought the same thing.

'', Reason 2'', he said as the man holding Rin licked her neck causing her to struggle, she tried to get free. The demon grabbed her waist tighter and pulled her closer. What was even worst than that was... she could feel his length hard against her back which made her eyes go even wider and struggle more. The demon gropped her left brest and squeezed it tight. He demon laughed in pleasure. Rin screamed at the sudden touch but couldn't move. She was pinned and was helpless to.

Sesshomaru released his Teusuga and was ready to give in. he couldn't stand Rin scream anymore. This was it.

'', do we have a deal?'', asked the demon lord who saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru drop there swords.

'', yes''', Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said together. It was the first thing they had agreed on in a long time. A very long time.

Kagome's eyes went wide and so did Rin's.

The demons that were to kill Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stepped in front of them.

'', NO!'', yelled Rin trying to stall time as a thought came into her head. She was not sure if it would work but she would have to try.

'', Do not try to stop them Rin. Your pride and honor need to stay with you. Not leave becuse of this'', said Sesshomaru in all will ready to die..

'', Damit! Can't you see I have no pride, no honor1 Without you I could not be here today where I am. When my parents died! Long ago, Rin was scared to death of what she was going to say next, Long ago in Youmaru... I promised my father that I would live. That I would make him proud of being Princess of Youmaru. I can't see the man I love die! It would be like dying in Youmaru all over again! Please! Your all I have left of my fathers pride! When I look at you,... you remind me of him! I. Will. Not take this defeat! Never!'', said Rin as she released almost all of what she had kept from him.

The whole earth seemed as if it had come to a stop at Rin's words. Not a singe soul was moving. Not a sound was heard but your own breathing.

'', Rin...your Princess of Youmaru!'', said Sesshomaru dumstruck at what he had just heard. All this time he had been in love with a princess.

'', yes Sesshomaru, I dreamed about it for a long time now. I never knew that I was actcually Princess of Youmaru. Until now. Until the dream I had about my family. it all seemed so real and I cared alot for the people of my dream. Little did I know that it is and was real. I know my family from my dreams but also from distant memories. Memories that have now faded in my mind and are just coming back. I have now to become my real self.'', said Rin looking down in shame. The demon who was holding her long ago released her from his grasp. She fell on the floor.

Suddenly the sky darkend and thunder could be heard. Kagome was released by Inuyasha and was now standing next to him listening to Rin talk. Her sister was actually... a princess. By now Kaede and all the others had gathered around to see. Also some village folk heard the comotion and came up to.

Then everyone heard a really old voice like an old lady whisper haunting words like a short song:

_Where in this world, do we belong_

_Tell me where will the light shine over us_

_Why did we come this far tonight_

_And will anyone be here for us_

_Where is the true why Ma-she-ha_

_Is there only one way to hang on_

_To hang on to the world of Youmaru_

As the words were being heard smoke appeared out of nowhere and began to flood the floors of the forest. It circled around Rin's feet and Rin did not even move. She knew something the others didn't. Sesshomaru looked at Rin about to say something but she looked at him as if to say ' I know what I'm doing. It's oaky'.

'', What is happening to Rin?'', asked Kagome leaning on Inuyasha for support while holding her baby.

'', hmm'', was all that Inuyasha said.

Kaede finally spoke up '', remember when all the wierd things where happening Sesshomaru. This is only the beginning. When Rin must have spoken out almost all of her heart... she must have triggered a power lost to ye long ago.'', said Kaede continuing to observe the scene.

Suddenly magical words of a song that someone was singing began as Rin slowly lifted off the ground into the air:

_Falling... (Me caigo) Fall of an angel... You can see the fall... _

**The elements of nature in symbol form surrounded Rin as a white light hide her from the faces of many shocked people.**

_When you're feeling high... (Yo estoy dentro de las sombras)_

**Rin felt all of her body get num and she was suddenly naked.**

_When you kiss the earth, Angel of your mind I'm blowing_

**Suddenly her eyes grew white as color started to wrap around her.**

_(Dentro de tus suegos mas profundos Yo te oigo me llamas_

**She heard a voice, a very familair voice... Grandmother Willow! '', you have made Youmaru proud. Your father can't wait to see you. I am sending the 4 Umr tigers and Kong for you. Good Luck and come see me...'',**

_Tus miedos profundos Me ves cayendo Me caigo (Falling)_

**Rin's hair grew longer and her nails turned to small claws. Her body inside began to change and it hurt.**

_Vivo dentro de tu spiritu (Fall of an angel) La tiendo dentro de tu corazon _

**She now had two pinkish marks on either side of her face like Sesshomaru. A pinkish orange sun like flower appeared on her forhead. Little did she know it, she was becoming a Youmaru demon.**

_You can see the fall... Angel... In your deepest dreams Sufriendo, fluyendo dentro de ti (Fall of an angel) _

**Everyone watched in awe as the tornado around Rin grew faster and lighting started. The ground began to shake alittle and suddenly a demon appeared infront of the spot where Rin was to land. The demon was not of thid land cause he looked alot different yet a little like Rin. His hair just like hers. ( I know why...) **

_Besando la tierra Asciende te, levantando te Fluyendo dentro de ti Atraves de ti Cuando te lavantas_

**Rin felt spirits grab her body wraping there powers around her. Badly wanting her to accept the powers she had lost.**

_Cuando esta triste Cuando lloras con la luvia_

**Sesshomaru looked up and tried to sum up what was going on. '', Is Rin turning into her real self?'',**

_If oceans collide If the moon crossed the sun, I'm wasting my breath _

**Rin's breathing grew heavy and she found it hard to move at all.**

_With no name and no one Silence of the sound _

**She suddenly had no voice and something in her mind said'', this is your true self'',**

_And the colors of the night The sounds from the thoughts And the thoughts with no light _

**Rin also heard her fathers voice from her dream '', Take my bearings, my strength, my pride, and use it to find your way back to us... my daugther.'',**

_The way I've been sinking Amounted to the light _

**The light around her grew brighter as she felt clothes on her. A battle uniform with aromor.**

_There's nothing but space And the dove can't take flight _

**Rin felt wings like an angles come out of her back then fold back hin then come back out. She could control them.**

_Silence of the sound And the colors of the night_

**The sky was in shades of shadowy color as the transformation as about to end. Everyone held there breath as the tornado began to disapear.**

_The sounds from the thoughts And the thoughts with no light Fall of an angel..._

**Rin felt the light and the tornado vanish as she could open her eyes again and her hands could move, but she was not human anymore... she was a Youamru demon and she was going to find out about her family and live in peace once again. With Sesshomaru, with there now going to be full demon child. **

_Falling_

Rin felt herself fall and was caught by someone but it was not Sesshomaru.

The man walked over to Rin and handed her over to Sesshomaru '', Take care of my sister... please Okito and I hope of her future.'', said the demon before he vanished.Rin heard this and thought 'my brother!' Rin opened her eyes to stare into Sesshomaru's eyes. he almost dropped dead for a time in his life.

Everyone had left to go home and gossp except the Inugang.

'', Ye all come to my hunt right away'', said Kaede who had already opened the door. Rin had fainted and knew that when she woke up there would be alot of questions for her to answer...

* * *

Well I hoped you all like it! Please review and the song is from Cirque du Soleil, a very wierd circus that i was watching today. It was so cool. The song is not in spanish but in Cirque's own language or from what i know. See ya! next chapter.-BC 


	8. The Dark Red Sky

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. For some reason the site wouldn't let me log in. Oh yeah to answer someone's question. Yes there is a Pocahontas song in the story.maybe a few more! well on with the story.

* * *

Sesshomaru along wih Inuyasha, Kaede, Kagome, and Miroku and Sango to the hut. Rin was still faint but they made it back. The demons were still outside. Hiding in the trees for now. The Inubrothers would take care of that later. 

", Lay her on this mat.'', said Kaede as she put a cold cloth on Rin's head. Right away stiring her. She could feel that she had changed. Here we go. Rin slowly began to shift as she heard Sesshomaru voice, telling the old hag to 'move'. She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru staring at her in a calm way.

", Rin. are you oaky?'', asked Sesshomaru helping her sit up.

", I don't know. Where is my brother?'', asked Rin

", Oh you mean that guy that was holding you when you fell. We don't know. He vanished before we could get a name or contact info.'', said Kagome putting her child to sleep.

", Oh, well um what now?'', asked Inuyasha leaning against a wall.

", We need to find out about Rin, and her new features.'', said Sesshomaru taking out the bok he had brought.

'', Sesshomaru, may I see that book?'', asked Kaede looking at him then Rin.

Sesshomaru was about to say no but a look from Rin made him do it. He had to find out about her. More.

", ah this is a book that can be opened only by a mekio. Allow me'', said Kaede opening the book with her finger tip and in the book was a file about Youmaru demons. The file came to life and began to read itself while the others listened.

**Youmaru Demons: **

Youmaru demons lived over 50 years ago. These demons lived in the North and South regions of land. When the great disaster of Carthon forced all Youmaru demons out of the Fudeal era, they went to the land of Kong, or ape lands. Kong was a good servant of the lord Reyoku the Great demon of thec now renamed Youmaru lands ( Mystic lands of Forever). The Youmaru demons lived in peace for many years. During those years the lord Reyoku took Meyazkewa, Princess of the Zumi lands as his mate for eternitiy. They knew each other for two years before getting mated.

Lord Reyoku had two twin sons on the year after they mated. There names were Reyoto and Okito. They were full demon since that year was the year that Meyazkewa was in demon form. Each year because ofher birth Meyazkewa would turn human or demon.This was called semi- human demon form. Two years later he had a beauitful daugther named Rin. They lived in peace on the eight countries that made up the lands of Youmaru until Rin turned 8. The tribe of Zen attacked Youmaru, killing the villages but not the kingdom. Reyoku had to send his childern to the second land Kong lived in , the feudal era. His daugther Rin was told to meet the lord Sesshomaru , one of the lord Inutashio's sons. He was a very good friend of Lord Reyoku.

The Youmaru demons have a sun like flower that is either red for men and a pinkish orange for women. Women had long hair that went to there back while men to shoulders. The kingdon had long hair. They had for women pinkish marks on either side of there faces while men, red or blue. They follwoed the rules of the lord Reyoku and his heirs. The legand says that the heirs are still alive and when the youngest finds her powers that all of Youmaru shall live again.

**End of file.**

Everyone right away turned to Rin. They looked at her and knew, she was the princess in the file that it was talking about.

", Rin. I don't know what will happen now. This Sesshomaru knows that alot still has to be said.'', said Sesshomaru giving her a hug, not caring that his half breed brother was there.

", Maybe we could start by finding out about my past and family. Somehow", replied Rin feeling tears threatening to fall.

Kaede suddenly made a ball of pink energy in he hand. '', These are called Mermory files. You can make them appear at anytime and with them you can see the past. Ye should try it Rin, it may work.'', said Kaede making the power ball bigger before handing it to Rin.

Rin closed he eyes and wished to see when she was speaking to her father again.

The light made a mirror big enough for everyone to see as the flashback began.

Flashback:

_", Mommy. How come you are in battle unifom? What is going on? '', asked a little Rin who was 8 years old. _

_", Hush now Rin. All is to be said soon. Now go to sleep.'', said her mother Mezaykewa stroking some hair out of her daugther's face._

_", Mother please! I want to know!'', yelled Rin but her mother hushed her. _

_", Let me sing you a lullbuy.'', said Mezaykewa as she began the haunting song._

_Lu Lu doo Lu Lu re-ah Lu. Ludoo Lu Lu Lu duu Lu Lu Luu Lu Lu_

_Lu ahh Luo Lu Lahoo lu Luu doo oh lu Lu Lu Lu Lu Lu doo doo Lu lulu_

_Lu doo Lu doo dedo lu luuluu lu lu ah lu, lu ah lu ah luoo lu lu aeel lu ah lu_

_lu ahh lu lu doo lu lao lu luu luu dee lu ah luu luu ah ludoo_

_Lu ahh are luu lu ahh or luu luu luu haen luu Mash- she 0-na lu luululuulu ah louuu._

_Lu luu ah lll oyl luu luu flrl ullul luu lu kan llyuu Luuu kan-e luuu ah lurrr lurrr luuuu_

_doo dooo, ah luuuu luul lu ahen luu Mah ulllullu_

**( old man talking. low voice)O for a voice like thunder, and a tongue  
To drown the throat of war!**

**Mezaykewa looked up to see her grandfather standing, looking out to the almost red sky.", grandfather!'', she called out.**

**- When the senses  
Are shaken, and the soul is driven to madness,**

**Mekzaykewa wondered what he was talking about.**

**Who can stand? When the souls of the oppressed  
Fight in the troubled air that rages, who can stand?  
When the whirlwind of fury comes from the  
Throne of god, when the frowns of his countenance  
Drive the nations together, who can stand?  
When Sin claps his broad wings over the battle,  
And sails rejoicing in the flood of Death;  
When souls are torn to everlasting fire,  
And fiends of Hell rejoice upon the slain!.  
O who can stand? O who hath caused this?**

**Mezakewa held her child tight. She was not going to loose her! Crying.  
O who can answer at the throne of God?  
The Kings and Nobles of the Land have done it!  
Hear it not, Heaven, thy Ministers have done it!**

_Ahhh ahhlaaa Ahhhlaaaalallaaaaaa laaaa laaal laaa laaaaahaaaa ahhaaaalaaaa alaahhhh looo alaaaaalhahhaa Meh-sh-re-no-na._ **'', Rin. I love you. Please. My broken heart screams for you as a cry. Goodbye... my daugther. My beautiful child.**

**Mezaykewa laid her child down for the last time. Covered her up, crying as she finished her song and left the room, crying, with a broken heart of sorrow and pain, knowing that she was never going to see her child... again. The red sky laughed at her pain. As the battle soon began as her childern were taken away from the kingdom.**

_'', KONG! WHERE ARE WE GOING! NO! MOMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WAHWAHHHHHHHHWAHWAHHHHHHHHHHAAHHHHHHHHHH!'',screamed Rin as she was kncoked out again and left her world for the last time. Never to see it again. Never to see the world of Youmaru. Never._

The file was done as everyone just stood in shock. This now demon Rin before them had been through that much! wow.

", oh Rin! I'm so sorry.'', said Sango seeing the now tear stained girl hiding behind her bangs as she cried. Sesshomaru hugged her tight.

", My mother, my family! I know there alive! I know it! I think...I think it is time to see grandmother Willow. The red sky that was up there. That had to be the work of Naraku.'', said Rin looking up at everyone.

Kagome turned to Inuyahsha then back to Rin before saying'', I think that then we should pay thisGrandmother Willow a little visit.'', said Kagome. The rest of the gang agreed.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! Next chapter will be great! bye! 


	9. Grandmother Williow

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me soooo long! Well i want you all to know that Rin's baby is coming soon! Maybe in like the 10th chappie! **well any name ideas? Who ever I pick will be dedicated on my chapter of the baby. Also will get some credit and will be know through out fanfiction! GOODLUCK EVERYONE!**

**

* * *

**

Morning came as the group was still asleep. Inuyasha and Kagome were asleep with Inushia protectively between them, Inuyasha's arm draped tighly around Kagome.

Miroku and Sango slept peacfully, with Kehouro on a mat close by, Shippo curled up closly next to him.

Sesshomaru was up and noticed Rin gone, he hadn't sensed her leave. He then decided to go look for her. He got up and was about to leave when he saw a note left by her. It said:

_Sesshomaru, _

_I know that your probably looking for me now, I am bathing at the hot springs a half a mile from her behind tall trees with a waterfall. You can join me if you like... I know that with my pregnacy I am a little slow but I still manage. I hope that you aren't mad at me. I wanted to talk to you anyway because my transformation triggered something else... you won't like. See you._

_- Rin_

", How could I ever stay mad at her? ever'', asked Sesshomaru stepping out and inhaling the fresh smell of earth, pine, and ... flowers. He made his way toward the hotsprings were a waterfall spilled over close by.

Rin was underwater talking to the life of the spring that she was in near a lake.

", So you say that the Lake of Umbe is 3 miles from here?'', asked Rin looking at a fish demon.

", Yes Lady Rin, and I must say, you have the mind of your father, and the wit of your mother.'', said the fish bowing qucikly.

", uhhhhh thnks I guess. Well bye!'', said Rin as she knew as heard her lord call her name.

", Goodbye and goodluck!'', said the fish demon as it scurred away looing for breakfest.

Rin swam to the top and look around.'', Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru? where is he?'', asked Rin as she suddenly felt warm arms wrap around her. ", S-Sesshomaru. You scared me!'', said Rin leaning back abit to catch his eyes.

", hmmm This Sesshomaru dose not intend to be 'scary' around you Rin, unless you want me to.'', said Sesshomaru breathing in her scent of now flowers, water, and the scent that there love had created.

", No Sesshomaru, neverr'', said Rin as she moaned while he kissed her neck.

", You enjoy this Rin? I am proud of you.'', said Sesshomaru whispering into her ear, sending shivers down her spine, she wanted him again but she knew they had to wait.

", thank you, Sesshomaru, I love you, and I only hope that birthing this child will make you happier.'', said Rin as Sesshomaru moved his and on her stomach, tracing circles of slow motion, closing his eyes to enjoy the moment, then he felt something, Rin felt it to.

", haha it seems he gives a,... ahh very. good. kick.'', said Rin wincing in pain as her stomach ached a little.

", Something we should be proud of. That means the child is strong.'', said Sesshomaru rubbing her stomach.

", yeah, yeah. I know.Can I talk to you, you know, about the... transformation, there is more to what happened that I feel you should know'', said Rin turning to look at him .

Sesshomaru's eyes became full of intrest and concern. He wanted to know abour her family and about this ' something he wouldn't like'.

", Go ahead. I will not interrupt you unless given'', said Sesshomaru readying himself for her story.

", huh well um... When I was five a great war came to my kingdom. My father, Reyokoi, as you have heard told me, my brothers, sister, and my mother to go to Grandmother Willow. The castle was on fire and we had to escape.Well um the castle was on fire and my father was fighting with,.. um umm Sesshomaru how bout I start my, who was your father?'', asked Rin nervous as heck.(finally had to redo father's name abit! -)

Sesshomaru's face froze. Inutashio. Why would he be important. He must have been one of Reyokoi's allies. He never knew that his father was an allie of an all powerful Youamru demon.

", Inutashio.I know. What about him Rin?'', asked Sesshomaru looking at her now.

", Well as you know, my father, Reyokoi, Inutashio, was my fathers life long friend. Almost like brothers. There blood line was almost the same but it came from a long line of greats so we are not related. Anyway, they were fighting and soon my father was with us. Grandmother Willow is a tree and she put a protective spell around her area and ours. The enemy from a seperate group found us and was coming head on.

My father told me that in the Fedual era which is where I had to go was full of demons in that time that wanted Youmaru blood to make them stronger and hated all Youmaru demons, so he turned me human. That is what I know now.

A proficy says that when I found my power that my lands would awake and my family would come back to life. Well since your father already died in matters not of Youmaru and my father did not... well when my father awakens, since he was a close friend of your father and almost blood,... your father is going to come back alive...to.'', said looking at Sesshomaru's shocked face.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and soaked in all of what Rin had just said. His father after Inuyasha's mother died started to dislike humans again. Well only weak ones. Some of though he did not aprove.If he comes back alive that means that yeah I'll still have my place but he will have a first hand say in things. This would not be pretty. So much has changed and I don't think that he will like it. It is going to be hell.

", Okay. Rin. You do know that me and my father do not get along. I think that it will take some time for me and Inuyasha to get use to him but he may not like you.'', Sesshomaru said looking at Rin with possesive eyes. Anger in them as well.

", I understand Sesshomaru. But I will be here. Were all going to deal with it together, and once I have the baby. I will make you happy. Okay. Things will be just fine.'', said Rin as she recived a kiss from her lord. A deep one filled with passion and need.

", I-I-I think we should return now.'', said Rin gasping for air.

", of course'', said Sesshomaru still abit in shock.

They arrived back at the village to fins one mad Inuyasha and one annoyed Kagome.

", I HEARD EVERY SINGLE WORD OVER THERE YA KNOW! IF FATHER IS COMING BACK I AM NOT TALKING TO HIM!'', said Inuyasha as Kagome yelled at him again, baby in her arms waking up.

", I am sure we won't have any- yes we certainly will'', said Sessomaru seeing Ah-Un sprint over to them with Jaken nagging behind.

", My lord! Sorry I kept you waiting! are we ready?'', asked Jaken looking Rin up and down before he turned to his lord.

", yes'', said Sesshomaru before the group and him set of to the Lake of Umbe, Inuyasha keeping in step.

When they got there the group looked at Rin in wonder. ", what now?'', asked Shippo as he looked around queity.

Rin touched the water and it froze.

", well that explains alot.!'', said Inuyasha looking very confused, his brother wondering what such an excuse of a demon had to be has brother.

", come oo, shes waiting.'', said Rin as she walked with then until they came pass the pine and willow tree to see a stump that was big enought for all to sit on high from the water.

", Rin, now what do you have in mind.?'', questioned Rin with his normal expressionless face and tone.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru quickly before saying something.

", Grndmother Willow?'', asked Rin abit scared. Jaken's eyes were the size of a tennis ball at what he saw next.

The bark in the center of the tree formed until it turned into a very old like women's face. One of the tree's vines swooped down and carressed Rin's face, earning a growl from Sesshomaru.

", ahh child is that you? Rin. why I haven't seen you since Pocahontas passed. How have you been child! I was worried sick about you! roaming around in this strange land. '', said Grandmother Williow glancing at all of her guests.

", yeah I know. I have missed you. When father told me and Reyoko to come I was so scared. I am fine now but I have to know how to get to Youmaru.'', asked Rin looking at her spirit grandmother kindly.

', I know child. Really, Reyoko came eariler this morning to say hello and to ask me of you. He has grown so much. Tall, strong guy. Full of promise, he has a future bride-to-be you know. He was looking for you.'', said Grandmother Willow looking at Rin seriously.

', He must have been the guy Kagome was talking about Grandmother Willow.'', said Rin pointing to Kagome who was trying to hush her active child.

", K-a-g-ome?'', questioned Grandmother Williow.

", yes, that is Kagome to your right, the half demon Inuyasha after her, then Sango, Miroku, and my...lord Sesshomaru.'', said Rin pausing at the last part.

", ahhh but also the father of the life in your womb. Rin it is a blessing. Sesshomaru, I have headr of you, you look so much like your father, and Kagome child only a breath of wind to hush the child.'', said Grandmother Williow whispering a couple of words and soon the baby was asleep.

Every was silent as they knew what was coming.

", Now, you want to know about Youmaru, Rin dear... well here it goes...Youmaru is...

* * *

**SORRY BUT I HAD TO PUT A CLIFFY! REMEMBER THE CONTEST AND ENTER BY REVIEWING! BYE!**


	10. The Night at Camp

Hey everybody! I'm back! Please tell me some names for Rin's baby! Everyone is not reveiwing with answers! To the story! Sorry for the long wait to review! So I made it up for you! READ THE NOTE AT THE END OF STORY! IMPORTANT FOR PRETEAR FANS!

* * *

!", Youmaru is at the northern river near this lake. About a day away from what separates North from South.'', said Grandmother Williow as she looked at a butterfly passing bye. 

", Well isn't that dangerous?'', asked Kagome holding her baby closer.

", Well...'', she paused to remember'', as far as I can remember it is not really if you konw the way. Which reminds me all you young souls need to get a move on if you are to find a proper campsite before dark.'', said Grandmother Williow closing her eyes to rest.

", Thank you. Now can we go! please!'', asked Inuyasha folding his arms as he stood up.

'', Inuyasha is right, lets go, Rin come.'', said Sesshomaru as he got up before helping her and walked away himself.

Rin got up to leave before a vine of grandmother Willow's stopped her.

", Child. Please be careful. Being a Youmaru demon is veryrare but at the same time dangerous. Your father knows that you disobeyed him, just watch yourself and listen with your heart.'', said Grandmother Williow before she closed her eyes and disappeared.

", Rin come on!'', yelled Kagome as Inuyasha helped her down the tiny hill.

", Coming.'', said Rin as she jumped down and landed on her feet.

", feh'', said Inuyasha as he started walking beside Sango and her cat demon. (A/N: I can't spell the name right!)

Everyone walked until they reached a clearing that was big enough for all of them . Inuyasha and Sesshomaru seached the area for demons while the girls settled down and made camp and dinner.

", So Rin, is this new to you or did you know that it was coming?'', asked Kagome feeding her baby before wiping it's mouth.

", uh yes and no. In my dreams I guess it was likeI was demon forever but as I...", Rin stopped her sentance as she heard something.

", Rin what is it? do you see something?'', aked Shippo a he to sniffed the air.

Sango's cat growled as it took a step forward.

", I don't sense anything. Hai nope, nothin.'', said Shippo settling back down to a bowl of rice. ", Well oaky you were saying Rin.'', said Miroku as he polished his staff.

", umm oh yeah, but as I began to relize and see I was not human. I didn't want to tell Sesshomaru because I felt that he would hate me or something. Yes, Youmaru is very much alive. When we get there it should be a living city.'', said Rin as she set fish on a rock plate before putting it top the fire. Jakken came wobbling over mummbling.

", where is m'lord?'', asked Jakken as he shivered in disguest of humans.", umm and why should we tell you?'', asked Shippo sticking his nose in the air.", Because you excuse of a demon I asked!'', said Jakken jumping up and down.

", Oaky calm down!'', said Miroku as he got glares from all the girls.'', heh heh well um sorry.'', said Miroku before he got numberous slaps.

", ouch!'', said Shippo as he laughed.

", Okay well the sleeping bags are out and ready, baby is fed and falling asleep, dinner is made and the boys should be back soon.'', said Kagome relaxing her back on a tree.

Sango's cat suddenly started growling again as she ran toward the forest and came to a stop.

'', Killaia! What's wrong! get back here!'', said Sango grabbing her boomrang wepon and Miroku getting his staff. Kagome grabbing her bow and arrows before Rin stopped her.

", Don't! Your not in that kind of state! I'll do this!'', said Rin as she got up.

", No Rin! Sesshomaru would probley take of our heads if something happened to you! I can't- Kagome. I can do this! let me and just stop talking!'', said Rin as she ran toward the middle of the feild.", Rin!'', yelled Kagome.

", Hey it's the demons from before! They must have followed us without Inuyasha or Sesshomaru noticing!'', said Shippo hiding behind Kagome who was shaking,

", Miroku!When I say go, I want you to find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru! Got it!'', said Sango running to Kagome, sheilding her.

The demons came head fast as they attacked Sango's cat and Rin, most of them going towards Rin.

", We want your blood bitch!'', yelled one of the demons as it threw it's sword at Rin, she missing it by an inch.

", Rin! are you oaky!'', said Kagome as she then told Miroku to go who ran and left.

Then the demons suddenly threw vines at Rin, ingulfing her with them.

", Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheahhhhh, SESSHOMARU!AHHHHAHHHH'', yelled Rin as the vines took her energy away.

", Rin. ahhhh'', said Kagome as sleeping gas was put apon the group,putting Kagome and Sango.

'', I'm so weak, Miroku please h-hurry'', said Sango as she then passed out along with Kagome at her side.

", So you are a Youmaru demon! Just as we thought! Our forces are much stronger now so don't try to escape.'', said one of the demons, hissing in her ear.

", We will take you to master were he shall decide what is going to become of you.'', said one holding a sword to her throat.

Rin thought _'', I have to focus all my engery to my mind, there I can contact the Umbe tigers Grandmother Williow talked about... my friends, and Kong what is told to be an ape or full name Kongitre. There the only ones who can defeat these demons in my powerless state. They practicly have these demons for dinner. Oaky try to focus.Sesshomaru please. Where are you._'', thought Rin as the demon tightened it's hold around her.

**In the Forest:**

", uh shouldn't we turn back now Sesshomaru, Something dosen't feel right'', said Inuysha who was trying to pin point this new scent but it was hidden by magic.Frustraiting him.

", There fine, if that is what you are thinking about. We have one more mile to go, then well turn around.Understand.'', said Sesshomaru walking faster for he to was worried about Rin,... and there child.

", fine I...MIROKU!WHAT IN THE HECK!'',said Inuyasha as he saw his friend run towards them.

", We were all fine! Then the demons from before came back! I left just in time to see Rin miss an attack but fell in the process.! You have to hurry! Kago- the boys were already gone as Miroku shut his mouth and ran again to follow them.

", huh demons just don't have the time anymore'', said Miroku as he was failing to catch up.

The two boys that could be seen running threw the forest sliced trees and leaped over rocks to get to there desanation.

", I sense them! Kagome!'', said Inuysha as he quickened his step.

", Rin! _there trying to sufficat her! fuck them_'', thought Sesshomaru as he saw the clearing up ahead.

**Camp:**

Rin tried to gather her power as she fought to breath, trying to buy time.'', I can do this!'', said Rin as she sensed her lord coming near and in _rage_ and anger. ", Sesshomaru'', said Rin as she felt her head get dizzy.

", I thought we told you assholes to beat it!'', said Inuyasha as he released his Teusage.( I need to spell again Sesshomaru's fighting sword and Inuyasha's fighting sword the correct way. -thanks sorry)

Sesshomaru released his whip and together they demolished half the demons, one of them who was holding Rin as she fell into her lord's arms (yes he did get back his arm)

", Rin are you alright!'', said Sesshomaru as he scaned over her for injuries before letting her softly to the ground.

Rin's mind was concentrated on other things at that matter, she felt that she was making a conection with the Umbe tigers and Kong before...

_", Kara, MiMi, Rasha, TiTi. I know it has been a long time but if you can hear me. Please wake up and help me! I can't defeat these demons on my own, and I don't want any of the others to get hurt. If you are willing to stain bloodshed apon yourself once more. Please answer my call to you. I am Rin of Youmaru! I know that I probley don't remember but your my only hope!'',_thought Rin as she suddenly heard the voice of TiTi in his human form.

_'', ahh Rin. It has been awhile human. So you need our help. Well... you did save my but a couple times. And there was that time that I almost died because of you food poisning me but...'', _said TiTi.

_'', TiTi please. I know how much you don't like it but I am your friend. You as a freind. Please._'', said Rin begging to him.

_'', Okay, Okay. fine. As long as we can eat them after. Gaurding and sleeping in Youmaru while it is being restored is boring. Were on our way if you can hold on 5 more seconds._'', said TiTi as he his voice left.

Rin was about to pass out as she then heard her lord's voice.

", Rin answer me! are you oaky! I demand you to wake up!'', said Sesshomaru shaking her softly.

", huh I'm fine Sesshomaru. I just feel... dizzy, and why is the ground shaking?'', asked Rin as she noticed that all battle around her had stopped.

", Inuyasha! what is going on?'', asked Shippo while trying to wake Kagome up.

", I don't know. Heck, what. I smell something. A?...cat?'', asked Inuyasha taking in all of these new scents.

", What the hell!'', asked the leader shaking in fear along with his men.", ahhhhahahh'', said the men as orange, black, white, and silver fur came into view.The tiger with black fur leaped onto the feild and shrunk two sizes down to that he was as tall as the highest trees.As did the others.

", TITI!'', yelled Rin as the beast turned his head, hearing his name. Rin nodded her head as if to say 'there all yours'. TiTi seemed to understand as he suddenly charged forward, the men not having time to ecsape. Rasha, Mimi, and Kara soon followed.Gulping down the men atfer snapping there bodies. You could hear the bones crack as they did so. Snapping them in half and blood flying everywhere except the camp site. Screaming and yelling as some got squished in the ground beneath them.Jumping and moving with such speed that it was over in a matter of mintues before they came over to the shocked group.

", What just happened?'', asked Miroku eyes wide at the scene before him.

", Whatever it was it was amazing!.'', said Shippo as he saw what the black tiger was doing.

TiTi came over to Rin, ignoring the growl from Sesshomaru. He nuzzled his nose, (or at least tried!) into Rin's neck as she laughed softly.

", you came. You all really came!. Thank you.'', said Rin as she patted TiTi before the others joined in.

", ya. What did you think that we would stay and not come. Then again, 'some people' didn't want to go but duty calls m'lady. Were just happy that you're oaky.'', said the white tiger Kara.

", Um hello! Would you mind telling us what is going on here!'', said Inuyasha as Kagome and Sango began to wake up.

", um sorry, but these are the Umbe tigers. It never mentioned it in the file. Sorry. Thw white one is Kara, black TiTi, orange Rasha, and silver MiMi. They're like my bodygaurds. In some way.They can lead us back to Youmaru since they came that way. But for now we should rest.'', said Rin as a bright light turned all of the Umbe tigers into there demon form.

", woah! um that's all?'', asked Kagome as she was told what happened.

", Once Princess Rin has spoken she does not repeat herself, got it'', said MiMi looking at Kagome, Inuyasha got in front of her.

", Hey don't talk to her that way!'', said Inuyasha yelled at MiMi showing his claws.

", You know what! you have no right- enough! Rasha. enough! We should rest now! Please!'', said Rin going towards the camp. The Umbe tigers, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha was left to clean the camp from the dead demons that were left while the girls settled down.

", what a day!'', sighed Kagome as she fed her baby.

', yah I know. I'm glad Kehouro is back in the village'', said Sango getting her sleeping bag ready.

", yah, um where is Miroku?'', said Shippo diving into a bowl of ramen before Inuyasha soon joined him.

", right there'', said Inuyasha between gulps.

Miroku was resting near by.'', he didn't even tell us that he came back.'', said Sango glaring at him.

", aw give him a break Sango. He'll be fine. just rest. Rin said that we move tomorrow.'', said Kagome wiping her babies mouth.'', arwhahhh'', said the baby as it drifted off to sleep.

'', Inushia is so cute Kagome'', said Shippo as he watched the baby breath. It is amazing how a little life can make a big difference.

The Umbe tigers came up and sat all around Rin or sitting near by. TiTi sitting the closest. When Sesshomaru came over TiTi glared at him.

", TiTi clam down. He is fine.'', Rin touching his arm that was tightly clamped around his sword.( yes they are still in human form)

", hm. whatever. is not like he minds.'', said TiTi as he let go of his sword, still glaring. Kagome felt uneasy by the tension so striked up a conversation. Sesshomaru glared at TiTi dangerously.

", So, your fighting skills are amazing! It's like your almost prone to do it.'', said Kagome looking as Kara came over.TiTi knew what she was doing but smirked to himself.

", yeah, we were trained when we were cubs. It is our job to protect. In our case Rin now. We had to help restore Youmaru before we could protect here so I sent here to a nearby village.'', said Kara settleing down next to TiTi.

'', oaky. So what is this Youmaru like?'', asked Kagome laughing neverously.

", hfm, you humans are so stupid, well, it has villages,moutains and what not, just like here, but our resoures are much better.hmm This world is boring already.'', said TiTi leaning back against a tree.

",TiTi if you took the time to know this world maybe you would like it.Stop bad mouthing every world you see'', said Rasha before closing his eyes once more. Inuyasha stopping his mouthfuls of gulps to hear what TiTi had said.

", you know he is right'', said Kara quietly.

", okay, sure sure' yeah right'',said TiTi rolling his eyes.

Sesshomaru was not impressed on there behavoir, Rasha who was half awake noticed this.

", Lord Sesshomaru, I know that we may not be on gaurd every living moment, but were not that relaxed to know something is wrong, we are still alert even though it may look like to you that we aren't.'', said Rasha looking his way and speaking in a serious tone.

", I never said anything of that certain sort. I simply was noticing out of question.'', said Sesshomaru giving the emotionless glares he always did.

", your just like your father Sesshomaru. He is back in Youamru waiting along with Rin's. Soon everything will be at bay.'', said Kara as she sensed Kagome get up. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha reminded yet again of what they would have to deal with. Their father.

", I'm going to go take a bath since I noticed hot springs near by, want to go, Sango, Rin'', said Kagome not really sure if Kara and MiMi wanted to go.

", sure I'll go.'', said Sango getting a nighttime kimono and Kagome's night stuff.

Rin looked towards Sesshomaru who looked at her for a mintue then nodded his head.

'', Okay'', said Rin as she got up MiMi and Kara transformed again into there tiger form and followed close by.

When the girls we gone Sesshomaru asked Rasha a question.

", how long until we get to our destanation?'', asked Sesshomaru.

", about ..., well we should reach it by tomorrow evening. By then everyone will be tired and hungry. We should be in Youmaru by then.'', said Rasha resting his head.

", how do you all know Rin?'', asked Sesshomaru strengthening his voice alittle.

", Well, her father was Reyoku as you know. His wife Meyazkewa is what we call a semi human demon. She can transform into human or into demon depending on the year. When Rin was born we were asigned to protect and gaurd her. We grew up with her 4 years straight until the battle of what we call the Red Sky happened. It was to strong for Lord Reyoku to handle, but before he alomost died Meyazkewa put a spell on Youmaru wiping out all the evil and putting the world to sleep as well as herself until all of her siblings came back. Rin is coming now so by time we reach Youamru it should be a living, breathing city.'', said TiTi butting in while cleaning his sword.

", yeah, he mainly said everything. Don't worry. I'm sure that Rin's parents will love you! Plus your parents are going to be there. Inutashio and Lady Izayoi.'', said Rasha turning over to look at the ifre slowly dance in the night. A night that held many mysteries for the group. Stars that shone as brightly as the sun. This made Rasha think back, those 18 years ago.

**Flashback:**

_Lady Meyazkewa ran down the long hallway. Her childern in her arms as fire burned it's way rapidly through the hall, chasing them, burning thier heels._

_", Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo", yelled Meyazkewa as she threw her childern towards Rasha and TiTi as she ran and responed to her mate's piercing scream._

**Flashback end**

Sesshomaru cringed at the thought of seeing his step-mother again.He would of course have to get use to it. Seeing Rin's parents was a different matter of course.

In the hot springs the girls were cattering away non-stop about Rin's transformation and asking her questions.

", So Rin how many siblings do you have in all?'', asked Kagome as she srcrubed her baby who was not at all happy about getting washed today.

Rin thought for a moment as she turned her head to the left a little.

", I have four in all. My oldest twin brother Rekouo, Okiryo. Then there is Taran , my twin that is older than me by 2 mintues, and then theres's me. So that makes four!.

Sango and Kagome gaped at each other. ", YOUR MOTHER HAD TWINS EACH TIME! TWICE! DAMMMMMM!'', said Sango and Kagome as Rin blushed and sank till her head was at the brim of the water.

Inushia laughed at this then giggled some.

", Just like Inuyasha'', mummbled Kagome to herself.

", So Rin do you think that everything will be oaky from here on out?'', asked Kagome getting up and getting herself a towel before Sango did the same.

", yeah I guess, are you guys leaving?'', asked Rin sitting up alittle.

", yeah, you done or going to be?'', asked Sango getting the water out of her ears.

", a few more mintues, save me sone ramen oaky.'', said Rin as she grabbed what Kagome called soap.

", I may have to make more if Inuyasha ate it all.'', said Kagome giving her a wink and leaving, Kara, and MiMi watching them.

", It's new isn't it'', asked Kara moving abit closer to the spring.

", What's new?'', asked Rin puzzled.

", Being a demon and going to Youmaru'', asked Kara with concerned eyes.

", I guess. I mean it was my birth form so I am not totally scared of it but , Lord Sesshomaru's child that I carry is now going to be demon, huh he should be happy'', said Rin casting her view down to the water.

", Whatever do you mean princess?'', asked MiMi joining in on the conversation.

", Well, what if I'm not a good mother, or he dosen't like the child or- relax'', said Kara calmly.

", I have pups of my owm at home, and MiMi here is carrying hers as well. I have 4 so imagen the stress. I am TiTi's mate as MiMi is Rasha. We both know what it is like. Then again it is fun watching the guys freak out during labor.'', said Kara touching her stomah with her paw.

", You do? really. I never thought about that. Maybe everything will be fine.'', said Rin as leaned her head against a rock and thought, making circle patterns in the water with her hand.

MiMi and Kara sensed Sesshomaru aproaching so they decided to leave also.

", Rin, your lord is coming so we are going to leave so that you can have some alone time okay.'', MiMi whispered as they left, passing Sesshomaru and heading back to the camp. Sesshomaru heard everything Rin said and she knew it. She dived under water before he came into view.

", Rin'', said Sesshomaru as he looked into the water , seeing the figure come up to the surface.

Rin brokefrom the water, swinging back her head as hair clung to her face and chin, the rest on her back. Water dripping down her chest and back fast. Her face wet and smooth as her eyes slowly opened to face him.

Sesshomaru almost fainted ( something we all know he would **never** do) as he saw her. This was thefirst time he got to see her without turning away. Her features were as beautiful as ever and her body had a sunlight glow to it. She breahed heavily as she inhailed air from the resorces around her. Lips parted a little.

Rin noticed how he looked at her and she sensed his arousle. He liked him looking at her this way. It was very good to be noticed my the man she loved.

", Sesshomaru.'', said Rin as she saw him blink before answering.

", I came to check on you, the miko told me you were still here, I heard everything you said.'', said Sesshomaru still looking at her.

", I was and, you did. I thought that is what you thought.'',said Rin as shw tunred around but Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and turned her back around to face him, there faces were so close.

", Rin'', said Sesshomaru sternly as he looked at her.

", yes'', she asked softly.

", Now why would you think that?'', asked Sesshomaru as he closed the distance bewteen them and kissed her, a first gently but them heard and deeply, hugery for her once more.

As Sesshomaru broke the kiss Rin looked into his eyes. ", because I was foolish Sesshomaru, I was scared that you would not like our child. I was afraid of you.'', said Rin as she sobbed some more.

Sesshomaru pulled her on her feet on land. Once she got her new kimono on they both went back to the camp togther.

Sesshomaru stopped then urned to Rin before burying his face in her neck, Rin gasp abit but relaxed after awhile.

He licked his mark a few times as he heard her groan before she faced him.

", Don't. You. Ever. think of being afraid of me Rin. I am your mate and Iam going to protect you. This Sessomharu promises it. We are one now Rin'', said Sesshomaru as he walked her back to the camp were she had a small bowl of ramen, got ready of bed, said goodnight to the tigers and her friends, then slept a peaceful sleep next to her mate, getting her sleep as tomorrw they would reach Youmaru.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! For those who like pretear. I will be continueing my stories on them soon. If you still want the Hayate and Himeno lemon please let me know in your review! If the rest of you don't even know what Preter is then go to my profile and read the stories! Give me names for Rin's baby!- bye! BC 


	11. The World of Youmaru

Hello everyone! Another chapter about Rin and Sesshomaru. Who knows. Nice keep up with the contest! I really have some awsome names! KEEP UP SO YOU CAN BE KNOWEN THROUGH OUT FANFICTION! bye! and enjoy!

* * *

The group awoke early that morning with TiTi and Rasha out hunting. Shippo and Kagome stayed asleep while the rest of the group got ready for breakfest and to leave. 

", Morning Rin.'', said Sango seeing she was up and undoing the braid from her hair.

", Good morning Sango.'', said Rin as she smiled warmly. She looked so beauitful. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were no where in site as they figured they went hiking.

", So. How is your baby coming?'', asked Sango as she got a pot and vegtables ready for this mornings meal.

", I guess it's coming along fine. I told Sesshomaru about Inutashio and he seemed to me fine about it . I mean not with seeing his mother Izayoi, but wit his father. He owns two swords. It maybe a not so happy reuion.'', said Rin brushing her hair with her finger tips and Sango came over.

", Don't act like that. I am sure you would love to see your family again.So would Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. I bet they'll be nice. For you two at least. Want to help?'', asked Sango as she pointed to the water and vegtables that needed to be skined.

", Sure, thanks Sango.'', said Rin as she peeled the skin off of the onion.

Kagome began to awake to her baby making all kinds of noises and giggling.

", hmmm good morning Inushia. My little prince, good morning.'', said Kagome as she picked up her baby and began to feed it all the while covering herself.

", Morning Kagome.'', said Rin as she heard a baby and turned her head to see Kagome up.

", Good morning Rin. I see your child is starting to show.'', said Kagome as Rin blushed but touched her stomach to feel that it was getting curvy.

", ummm yeah.'', said Rin as she continued to peel the onion only faster.

", huh where is Inuyasha?'', asked Kagome suddenly.

", They went hunting, there coming back now.'', said Rin as she cut the onion not even crying. Soon Sango and Shippo woke to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha coming back. Kagome wiped her baby's mouth and dressed him up after changing his diper.

", So the kids up'', said Inuyasha walking towards Kagome after putting down 2 rabbits and 5 fish.

", Yeah, just like you to.'', said Kagome as Inushia opened his eyes to have a golden color yet a hint of brown in then.

", haha Kagome'', said Inuyasha as he gently rubbed his son's hair.

", Sesshomaru, your back.'', said Rin as she saw him aproach.

", Yes I am, when are we leaving?'', asked Sesshomaru looking towards the north.

", umm after Rasha and TiTi get back. MiMi and Kara are still here somewhere.'', said Rin as she cut the carrot, lettuce,celery, and corn.They made two stews, one for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and the other for them.

", mmmmmmmm is this going to be good?'', asked Shippo looking down at the soup from his tipi toes.

", what are you making fun of my cooking?'', asked Sango rasiing an eyebrow.

", No,No just asking. And Rin that fried fish smells great!'', said Shippo as he saw the fish turn a golden brown color. They had used some of the broth from the stew to have something for the fish to bake in.

", I'm starving!'', said Inuyasha as he peerd in along with Shippo.

", Hey get out. Sit boy'', said Kagome as Inuyasha fell to the ground. His brother gave a low snicker as Rin heard and did the same.

", What was that for?'', asked Inuyasha brushing the dirt off is fire rat kimono.

", For being impaient Man if Inushia is going to be like you will have to train him manners early.'', said Kagome putting her nose in the air while Inuyasha said 'feh'

", It's ready.'', said Rin as everyone made there way down to eat.

", Man this is good.'', said Shippo as he ate the fried fish and soup while Inuyasha ate the meat soup that was good while Sesshomaru ate alittle.

Once everyone was done eating and freshened up Rasha,Kara,TiTi,and MiMi came back into view only this time the height of Rin's waist.

", Are you all ready?'', asked Kara as the others sat queitly.

", Yes, now we are.'', said Rin as she patted Kara's head and eveyone got ready.

", wait for meeeee!'', yelled Jaken as he came wobbling through.

Everyone gave Sesshomaru a look that said ' please leave him here'.

Sango got on Kaliaia's back along with Miroku as the tigers grew to Kaliaia's height.

", Kagome do you mind getting on Kara? Inuyasha you can go on as well if you see fit. I am going with TiTi.'', said Rin as TiTi snickered before Kara said.

:", If she gets hurt your head is mine.'', said Kara before she loaded on Inuyasha and Kagome along with Inushia.

", umm Kara you must can you go abit slwo since I have Inushia?'', asked Kagome.

", Yes child. I know what it is like.'', said Kara as she watched Rin get on TiTi.

", Sesshomaru will you be okay?'', asked MiMi and Sesshomaru only nodded.

", Wait for me!'', yelled Jaken running with Ah-Un at his heels.

Everyone gave Sesshomaru a look that said ' Please don't have him come' .

Sesshomaru only said three words '', Jaken shut up.'', said Sesshomaru as the group started to walk to there flying point.

", Yes m'lord.'', said Jaken queitly.

Rasha came with supplies on his back along with MiMi as they all got ready. Ah-Un following Rasha as he gave a loud grunting sound.

", We should get there in about two hours.'', said TiTi as they all took off in the sky.

Two hours quickly passed as they landed on the beach that had the sea separting Youamru from the Feudal era.

", We have arrived.'', said Rin as she over looked the familair surrounding.

", It's a sea. '', said Inuyasha confused.

", Watch '', said Kara as her eyes glowed and the sea made step like patterns leading to the portal underneath the water.

", Let's go'', said Kagome as they all went in before the portal closed behind them.

The went down the portal like steps to see that the tigers were in there demon form.

", What is this?'', asked Inuyasha as he touched the jelly like water only to have it go back in place.

", It's called magic, and if you touch it to much were all gonna drown.'', said TiTi as Inuyasha's ears perked.

", What did you just say! erhhhhh'', said Inuyasha as steam came out of his ears.

", Calm down Inuyasha, were here anyway.'', said Kara as another portal opened and the sea stairs closed leaving them to jump through the next portal.

Everyone gasped except Sesshomaru at the beauitful site of Youmaru. The were coming out of a cave and there was forests of tress below them and flowers hanging off the cave that was a grayish color. The sky was blue and bright with the sun looming above. Birds of rare types flew across the sky as bigger meat like birds chased after them. There was the shape of a castle not to far from the forest and the smells were wonderful.

", mmmm ramen.'', said Inuyasha as his mouth watered.

", We had breakfest two hours ago how can you still be hungry?'', asked Shippo as Inuyasha glared at him.

", Cause I am!'', yelled back Inuyasha as Miroku replied.

", If your going to be this mean could ya be nice when we start going somewhere.?'', asked Kagome as she threatened to sit him.

", Rin. what now?'', asked Sango as she saw her friend taking in all of where she use to live.

", Umm I haven't come here until now so I really don't know- RIN!RIN!'', yelled a voice suddenly as everyone turned to the side to see a women who looked just like Rin run uup to her.

Rin right away knew who it was.", Tarin!'', yelled Rin as she ran towards her sister and hugged her.

", oh my kami! You made it! Yessss! Father knew you would! We were all hoping you would! You still look like me to.'', said Tarin as the laughed together.

Sesshomaru watched Rin speak to this women as he relized somthing, ' that must be her sister' he thought. This was all new to him so even he would have to get to know Rin's family.

", oh! These must be your friends! Hi! I'm Tarin. Unlike Rin here i am her opposite. I am loud and bouncy and very hyper somtimes. Well she is 2 seconds after me. The little piece of paper you read you should know that some things were wrong. Well come on , can't keep the others waiting.'', said Tarin as she showed the others how to get down and then walked under the shady part of the path that led to the city.

", It has been so long Tarin.'', said Rin as she talked with her sister.

", Yes, and ohhhhhhh who is this?'', asked Tarin pointing to Sesshomaru when Jaken was about to raise his voice.

", Oh shut up ya little piece of trash. My pet dog could have you as dinner with a side of gravy.'', said Tarin as she giggled when Jaken's mouth dropped.

", Were are the tigers?'', asked Kagome seeing that them or Ah-Un were no were to be found.

", They are at the stables getting cleaned up along with that cat.'', said Tarin as Sango noticed she was gone.

", Can I go check on Kilalala.'', askedSango.

", Sure go straight down that path and the stables are there.'',said Tarin as they made it into the city and right away were hit by smells.

", ohhh yum. somthing smells good.'', said Shippo as he sniffed again floated around.

", Haha you must be smelling Mr. Kot's bread. His bread is always so delicious.'', said Tarin as she looked at Sesshomaru.

", So you are you?'', asked Tarin as Rin blushed before Tarin noticed.

", I am Rin's mate, Sesshomaru.'', said Sesshomaru as Rin blushed some more.

", ohhhhhhhh dad gonna be pissed! I mean not reallybut suprised i guess. Wow! So cool Rin! You must be lucky.'', said Tarin as Rin rubbed her neck.

", Uh ya so this is actully a city?'', asked Rin as she looked around at the tall buildings made out of brick and stone and glass.

", Yep. New building tacts. Rekouro and Okiryo have been talking about you ever since they knew you transformed. Father has been trying to decide why you chose to be human for so long. Lord Inutashio is so mad. Well not mad but he still did not think that you present such emotions to his son. It is unheard of as he says. '', said Tarin as Sesshomaru tensed up.

", My father can stay out of it, what Rin and i do is our own doing.'', said Sesshomaru as he looked to the castle they were about to see.

", Yes , I think he knows that.'', said Inuyasha as Sesshomaru glared at him.

", Well it will give us a chance to meet everyone.'', said Kagome as she stepped closer to Inuyasha.

", umm Tarin is, well is Okiryo still blind?'', asked Rin as she recalled his disabilaty.

", Yes Rin, his is but he has a finannce. Her name is Akira and they are to get married soon, Rekouro's finannce is named Mesia, they are getting married soon as well and as for me... well you could say that I have a boyfriend. He is the head master of training Inki. His name is Fenir. He is soooo cute!'', said Tarin as Rin sweatdropped.

'', Your brother was blind, I never knew that'', said Kagome as she patted her shoulder.

", It's okay.'', said Rin as they got to the castle and Sango and Miroku went to the stables.

", Wow this place is huge.'', said Shippo as he saw the castle that had a big lawn in front of it and a bridge, moat, and double doors separating it from the city. It doors had stairs leading to the marble white doors and windows higher up. The castle was a white color with the colors of red, blue and gold in some places. The flags had the youmaru symbol of the males and felmales on them.The gardens on the sides were of flowers Rin had never seen before and wanted to explore in right away but knew she had to wait.

", Okay if you would all followme I will show you to the adults.'', said Tarin as they made there way to the meeting room as Rin and Sesshomaru both thought in there heads.

' I hope they except Rin, Sesshomaru' said them both as they said each others names.

", Okay'', said Tarin as she opened the door to see 6 people sitting there two of them lords and the other four the parents of Inuyasha, Sesshmaru, and Rin.

* * *

Hope you all like it. Sorry it took me so long to update and keep up with the contest of naming Rin's baby.**Hint: or babies. heheheh**. Well have fun reading all of my stories! The next chapter is : **Meet the Parents.** Bye now!


	12. Meet the Parents and A not so happything

Hello everybody! Thank you for hanging in there! I really need it. Well enjoy the story! Mind Messaging is in _this form_. Enjoy AND... WHY ARE WE NOT REVIEWING! NO UPDATE IF YOU DON'T AND I HAVE DECIDED TO UNDATE AT LEAST ONCE A DAY!

* * *

The group stared at the 6 adults sitting around a table that was oak wood with painted trimming. The adults stared at the young group until Lord Reyouku mind messaged Inutashio. 

_'', Well, your boys have grown Inutashio. Very much, I wonder is your son still the ice prince, cough you really should be amazed. Sesshomaru has done a great job with your domain.'', said Reyoku._

_", Yes true, but your daughter is um mated to my son I see, are you sure she is capable of rising to his level?'',asked Inutashio._

_", um yes I am sure, umm though I never knew that Inuyasha would mate a miko, I mean all the times she 'sat' him.'', said Reyoku as he lifted an eyebrow._

_", Yes, it was amusing seeing him get disaplined by someone other than me, he got punished for the stupidist things.'', said Inutashio as he chuckled._

_", I also see that my daugther is with child.'', said Reyoku as Inutashio tried not to turn pale._

_'', coughcoughcough ahhem umm yes I just noticed my friend. so soon. How long have we been gone?'', asked Inutashio as he eyed his eldest son who was looking at him as well._

_", I am not happy with Rin though, all this time she knew to change on the full moon, next month but I guess fate as it's turns.'', said Reyoku as Meyazkewa inturrputed._

_", We hear you . Don't mock your own kin, say hi so they can stop standing like statues and say something so we can get to know our family again, Inutashio, Reyoku,NOW!'', said Izyoi and Meyazkewa as they glared daggers at the mates._

", So, you all have returned. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, it has been ages since we saw you last, I am Lord Reyoku, Rin's father.'', said Reyoku as he nodded to the young men who lightened up.

'', Please, come in and sit. We don't want you to be stateus. It just wouldn't be family like.'', said Meyazkewa as she beckoned them to sit down.

The group came in and sat across from there parents.

", So you must be Kagome.'', said Inutashio as Kagome was nervous.

", Yes, I am. You must be Inuyasha's father.'', said Kagome shaking his hand.

", Nice to meet you Lady Kagome, I am very impressed on how you have managed to keep my son's vage behavoir in check. Lady Kaede must have used her trade to your advandge. I am very proud of how you have managed with him this far.'', said Inutashio as Inuyasha growled.

", Um Thank you, it wasn't easy though.'', said Kagome as Inuyasha made to protest when Izyoi spoke to him.

", I see you have changed alot my son, also Kagome is that your pup?'', asked Izyoi as she saw the baby that Kagome was holding.

", umm yes, you want to hold him?'', asked Kagome with a smile.

", oh sure!'',said Iyzoi as she shifted over and gently took the baby in her arms.

", awwwww it is the most cutest thing ever. ohhh eyes just like inu! Meyazkewa! you must come and look!'', said Izyoi as Meyazkewa made her way over.

", ohhh yes. he is cute!'', said Meyazkewa cooing at the now giggling baby.

Lord Reyoku silently rolled his eyes at his mate and spoke again.

", And as you can see Rin, your mother **hasn't** changed one bit. I am proud of you that you have gotten this far. I will talk to you later about other matters but for now Tarin can show you all to your rooms. I am sure you would love to get settled in, ladies. I would like to talk to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru if that is alright.'', said Reyoku looked at Kagome and Rin.

", oh no no no not at all we don't mind! come on Rin. shall we go?'', asked Kagome after taking back Inushia and walking over to Rin's chair.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru who nodded once before getting up and excusing herself before walking out the door to the huge hallway with Kagome in toe following Tarin.

Once the door was closed both boys looked at Inutashio before Inuyasha spoke.

", So what? are you not happy with our mates..**father**?'', asked Inuyasha looking his father in the eye, claws tapping the table lightly.

", Inuyasha, understand something, your father never ment to leave you never- so how come he left me? you left me? all of you. I can live on my own. Naraku is gone and now we just want peace and queit. You all can go and fuck yourselfs! I don't need you. I know that you want to be all parenty and shit but we are fine on our own!'', yelled Inuyasha as his father just sat there and looked at him.

", Inuyasha! Take it back. you well no- and you to mother. I am damn serious. just stop.'', said Inuyasha as his brother decided to speak up.

", For once I do agree. I have been taking extreme care of the western lands and think of it to be wise not to interfer in my rulership.'', said Sesshomaru as Inutashio smirked.

", To think that your mates could be handled so well! When you were to this age I thought that I had raised monsters.'', said Inutashio as he then thought of something.

Lord Reyoku and Lady Meyazkewa simply sat there and listened. They understood completely.

", Well times change.'', said Inuyasha as he crossed his arms.

", So, your mate is expecting Sesshomaru?'', asked Inutashio with question.

", Why? it is of nothing to you.'', said Sesshomaru getting annoyed.

", Well it is just that, ... Lord Reyoku and I here talked and we think that it would be best to wait a little while before having pups. Consiering Rin's age and everything, her parents here think that you shoudl slow down. A pup now is a threat and she'll only get in the way of you. She is barely of age to mate. My son do what is wise.'', said Inutashio as he knew he hit a weak spot. Lord Reyoku and Inutashio had talked eariler and they agreed to terms that Sesshomaru just wasn't for Rin by the way his attitude reflected. Which is why Inutashio hates Rin for changing and weakening his son.

", WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! That I should abandon Rin and leave my son. I don't think I can do that. And when do you come and order me around. My mate is of no intent to you do leave her alone. We'll be together and there is nothing you can do about it.She belongs to me already and I can't leave her.'', said Sesshomaru as he tried yes tries to keep his cool but he finally broke. He just couldn't take it and same for his brother.

", Sesshomaru please.'', said Iyzoi as Sesshomaru glared at her.

", No.'', said Sesshomaru as he looked at his father who was looking over some papers as he spoke.

", Same for you Inuyasha.'', said Inutashio as Inuyaha felt as though he was about to kill him.

", WHAT! This is not right! I love Kagome. I'm warning you! If you touch her your dead. Leave us alone you can't do anything.'', said Inuyasha as glared daggers at his father.

", Your son really is beauitful Inuyasha. But because of matters he can't stay. I have come to terms on my belifs and I think that it is time to change'', said Inutashio as his voice got higher.

'', YOU WON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!'', yelled Inuyasha as he tried to attack but his father sent a red blast of energy causing him to sit back down in his seat.

", Sit like the dog you are and behave. there, good boy ( ohhhhh wasn't that cold! Tell me your favorite part when you review for those who like my story and if you don't have a favorite then just don't say anything)

With Kagome, Rin, and Tarin+

They girls finally made it to Rin's room and she opened her door to find that her room was beauitful!

It had a white canopy bed in the center of the room with heat up white marble floors in the winter time.The walls were a very light peach color, almost white but with a hint of peach in it. The balcony doors had cotton drapes and the balcony was huge with red flowers in long pots followed by white ones that curved around the circular balcony. The balcony door sat in the center of the wall and near it was the bathroom which was yet to be discovered. There were flowers in the room that were orange and red that smelled wonderful. The drawers were full of the finist kimonos and the shoes were all comfortable slippers. Sesshomaru's drawers and closets were filled with kimonos that fit his style. Everything was so beauitful.

", Wow! Rin! This room is soo beauitful! ohhh you and Sesshomaru are going to love it!'', said Kagome touching the silk with her hands lightly.

", I am afraid that , that won't be happening.'', said Tarin as she looked down, knowing what was coming next.

", What do you mean?'', asked Rin who turned around to face her sister.

", Rin I really tried, I mean I could have done more, but really argh!'', said Tarin as she lifted her head slowly.

", What I'm trying to say is that well,...even though father is allies with Lord Inutashio, he doesn't think that you should be with him. He says that he is dangerous. To dangerous for you and he needs to go. Now I know that you love him and all and I how you feel. Mother and I both do but we can't reckon with father and brother's choice.'', said Tarin as Rin started to shake.

", What do you mean? why are you saying this? Sesshomaru protected me for years! He would never hurt me! Ever! your wrong.'', said Rin as she shook her head to get rid of the feeling...

", What do you mean? why are you saying this? Sesshomaru protected me for years! He would never hurt me! Ever! your wrong.'', said Rin as she shook her head to get rid of the feeling...doubt, and fear, fear of losing Sesshomaru. Her love.

Tarin looked her her nails and she smirked,leaning against the wallbefore laughing once. ", aha, umm Rin, have you ever wondered what Sesshomaru eats? hmmm'', asked Tarin as Rin tensed and Kagome felt as though she had to be here.

", No'', answered Rin simply as she saw her sister straighten up.

", Well Rin the answer is blood, meat...flesh. It is humans to be excact. He goes hunting for 3 every night. Killing them to eat. He just does it so quickly you barly even notice. You see. Your a human. But his sense is so use to you that, hey, he feels no need to eat you. He could skin you alive if he wanted to! Now that your demon it still dosen't matter the same happens to them. That beast is a murder and a killer. I like him Rin I really do but when he is in that hunting mode you'll never know what he'll do. Mating season, hunting, anger, stress, or just pure lust happens to him all the time. I want you to leave him while you can. Please I'm trying to protect you, same for you Ms.Kagome. I can't stand to see laides as yourselfsget hurt!.'', said Tarin as she put her hands on her sisters shoulders who just smacked them away.

", I come here. I expect to be welcomed by my family. To be loved. But you all just don't get it do you? Sesshomaru would never hurt me! Never! He is **NOT **a killer and never will be. He kills for reasons Tarin. To protect, to have revenge, to save, to destroy of evil. You don't see him the way I do. Try looking into my eyes then tell me what you see! Tell me!- Cause I would love to know!'', said Kagome who went along with the whole thing. Her Inuyasha was not a killer. He doesn't wat meat, and he doesn't murder people unless reason...right.

Rin walked into her room as Kagome saw hers up ahead and quickly went to it both mad and sad not waiting for an answer. Rin was about to close the door when Tarin said.

", Father has told me for you to not to be together. Anymore. when you guys leave next week, your staying.'', said Tarin as her sister turned.

", WHAT! NOOO I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE! I WANT TO GO WITH MY MATE BACK HOME! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN YOUMARU ANYMORE! I AM USE TO THE LIFE I HAVE ALREADY!'', screamed Rin as her sister hit her.

Tarin bent down to Rin's level as she held her stomach in pain. As much as it pained Tarin to do this is knew she had to , to keep Youmaru tradition and belife alive. Inutashio understood. He did.She saw her blood but knew it would heal in a couple of weeks. ( Rin still heals like a human)

", Rin, dear sister. I am sorry to put you through this on your first day here but I could see you get hurt in the end. It has to be done before you have his son which will be taken care of soon. By Youmaru law you have to marry a Youmaru demon. We were still under the spell so we couldn't do anything but now...'', trailed off Tarin as she relized that Rin wasn't listening.

", Leave me alone! Get off!'', yelled Rin as she pushed her sister to the floor.", I don't want to talk to you for awhile.'', said Rin as the door was shut in Tarin's face who was shedding tears.

", I-I-I'm s-ss-sorry R-Rin, but I-It -h-had to h-happen.'', said Tarin as she wiped her tears before disappearing.

Kagome cried behind her door, for she knew that her fate would be the same and Rin's.

With Angry Inuyasha and a very pissed Sesshomaru+

Inuyasha was steaming at what his father did and was cursing him out loud.

", Just shut up Inuyasha. It had to be done. look.'', said Inutashio as he pulled out the memory file of Rin with Tarin and Kagome just a few mintues ago.

Memory file:

_", I come here. I expect to be welcomed by my family. To be loved. But you all just don't get it do you? Sesshomaru would never hurt me! Never! He is **NOT **a killer and never will be. He kills for reasons Tarin. To protect, to have revenge, to save, to destroy of evil. You don't see him the way I do. Try looking into my eyes then tell me what you see! Tell me!- Cause I would love to know!'', said Kagome who went along with the whole thing. Her Inuyasha was not a killer. He doesn'teat meat, and he doesn't murder people unless reason...right._

_Rin walked into her room as Kagome saw hers up ahead and quickly went to it both mad and sad not waiting for an answer. Rin was about to close the door when Tarin said._

_", Father has told me for you to not to be together. Anymore. when you guys leave next week, your staying.'', said Tarin as her sister turned._

_", WHAT! NOOO I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE! I WANT TO GO WITH MY MATE BACK HOME! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN YOUMARU ANYMORE! I AM USE TO THE LIFE I HAVE ALREADY!'', screamed Rin as her sister hit her._

_Tarin bent down to Rin's level as she held her stomach in pain. As much as it pained Tarin to do this is knew she had to , to keep Youmaru tradition and belife alive. Inutashio understood. He did.She saw her blood but knew it would heal in a couple of weeks. ( Rin still heals like a human)_

_", Rin, dear sister. I am sorry to put you through this on your first day here but I could see you get hurt in the end. It has to be done before you have his son which will be taken care of soon. By Youmaru law you have to marry a Youmaru demon. We were still under the spell so we couldn't do anything but now...'', trailed off Tarin as she relized that Rin wasn't listening._

_", Leave me alone! Get off!'', yelled Rin as she pushed her sister to the floor.", I don't want to talk to you for awhile.'', said Rin as the door was shut in Tarin's face who was shedding tears._

_", I-I-I'm s-ss-sorry R-Rin, but I-It -h-had to h-happen.'', said Tarin as she wiped her tears before disappearing._

_Rin shut her door as she heard her sister disappear before breaking out in tears._

_", No-n-n-o. Not him. Not my angle. Sesshomaru. I want to not believe it. But if it came from father-ohhh I don't know what to think. I came here to see my family. Not to be trapped here forever.'', said Rin as she touched her stomach that was abit rounder to be noticed now._

_'', My baby. my child. your father holds many mysterys but this one I am not sure of . I can't let them take you away from me. Your something that a value more than my own life. I hope that you turn out to be just like your father. Strong and Protective. Just like him. That is my wish. hmm you kicked? ahhh yes. Just like Sesshomaru. I love him so much. I don't want anyting to happen to him so what should i do?'', cried Rin as she felt more tears come on as her body started to shake and she backed up into a wall until as fell on her knees. Blood appeared on her wrist from Tarin's attack which she didn't notice until now as she winced._

_", Yes, cold, hard truth. My heart is still the same though. I want him near me. I don't want to leave him.'', said Rin as she cried quietly to herself._

_Kagome was in her room as she heard Rin's cry._

_", Inuyasha'', whispered Kagome as she touched the cool wall and leaned her head against it to think before her baby cried._

_", ahhhhhhhhahhhgeahhhhahhga'', said Inushia as Kagome walked over to the crib she found when she came in._

_", Yes Inushia?'', asked Kagome as Inushia tried hard to grab her finger as he failed to do so then looked up at her._

_Kagome felt a tear come to her eye as she looked at Inushia before picking him up._

_", huh Just like Inuysha. Your so much like him.'', said Kagome as Inushia relaxed in her arms at the name of his father._

_", I hope that his parents don't tare us apart. I love him Inushia. He is apart of our family. right.'', said Kagome as Inushia gooed in response._

_", I guess so. Your tired.'', said Kagome as Inushia fussed reailzing that his father was somewhere else and not with mommy as he began to cry._

_", hush Inushia. Inuyasha will be back soon. He is just talking with his father okay. Calm down.'', said Kagome as she rocked him back and forth while he fussed and cried even louder._

_", Inushia please.'', said Kagome as Inushia then quieted down and fell asleep soon after._

_Kagome placed Inushia in his crib, then went to go lay down as she whispered somethi_n_g before sitting on the bed._

_", Yes, Inuyasha will be back, and if not, to say goodbye one last time. I know from what Tarin said where this is going.'', said Kagome as she heard her dear sister next door still crying as she tried to fall asleep._

End of Memory file.

Inuyasha was glad his father pinned him to his chair or else he would have skinned him

", Why you bastard! Why did you make her cry like that! ahhhhhh your still the same cold hearted-it had to be done, now listen to me. Break it to them slow so they understand.

", We have no intention. Father. I am expecting my first child from Rin and I'm not going to lose her because of what you say. What you say has no value.'', said Sesshomaru as Inutashio gave himthe look as well as the two other ladies and Lord Reyoku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha knew 'the look' all to well.

", Now, I find this very amusing. I raised you. I taught you the ways of what you are now. I aloud you both to live! I gave up my place to make sure you my sons, had yours in check. I decided for the greater good of future airs I must do this. All of us have agreed long before you came. The least that you can fuckin do is go along with it and shut up!'', yelled Inutashio as his wife nodded his head. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both growled as Lord Reyoku said something.

", You all have seprate rooms. Far away from Kagome and my daugther. My General Kion shall lead you there. Dinner is in 2 hours. So until then get to know the place since I know you won't be here long judging on your atittudes. Try anything and you'll both witness the power of a Youmaru demon. You may both go.'', said Lord Reyoku as Lord Inutashio put his hands to his head as they boys angryly stepped out of the room as they followed General Kion quietly. Thinking of how to see the girls again. And get out of here.

* * *

Well I hope I suprised you all! Don't worry things will get better! Well I hope Sesshomaru will find Rin and tell her what is true and what is not...in time. Well bye and please review! 


	13. Authors Note! Really Info for people

Hi everyone! Just a quick author's note so some people can understand the story.

AND SORRY FOR THE DOUBLE POST IN THERE. I HAD TO FIX IT AND FORGOT TO PROOF READ! BUT ANYWAY FIGHT READERS FOR **RIN'S** BABY TO LIVVVVVE! MAWMMMAMWMMMMWAAAAAAMMMAHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHAHHHAHHH OH OKAY I'M DONE BYE!

Rin comes from a long line of Youmaru demons and here is there laws and customs( this has to go for Rin to)

**1.** A Youamru demon cannot marry or mate a demon out of there class. In this case Sesshomaru broke the law and mated Rin, although he doesn't know that yet.

**2.** If a child is born not to be full Youamaean it has to die. Youmaru does not allow half Youamru or in our case half breeds to live in Youamru for threat to there race.

**3.** Inutashio wants Rin to leave Sesshomaru because he believes that Rin is a weak race if she can hardly stand a pack of wovles and put his son through all the hardships. Plus in Youmaru Sesshomaru is counted as a lower class, second in line. And Youmaru demons can only marry or mate first in line.( you don't think Inutashio waswatching when all the jazz happened with the rape, and wovles, and kidnapping and stuff, well...he was.)

**4. **Lord Reyoku is mad at Sesshomaru for always not being there for his daugther. Also he is lower class and has proven not to protect Rin from harm. (even though we all know it ain't true). Also his temper is what gets Lord Reyoku the most and unless he changes it fast well then maybe...bye bye fluffy.

**5.** The parents are thinking about killing the babies because they want there childern to start over and breed pups of there own kind. In our case Sesshomaru and Rin. Lord Inutashio doesn't want another half breed in the family cause he promised himself just one to help his throne. that's all.

Lord Reyoku doesn't want the child to be born because it will break Youmaru law and it will have to die. (break Rin's tiny heart! We all love you Rin!) He doesn't want some half breed to ruin his throne. ( now where does the half breed sound familair?)

The Laides of Lord Reyoku and Inutashio understand the pain that Kagome and Rin are feeling put where in no place to help out or to object in there choice. They had to obey but they'll be helping out later. Later Lord Reyoku and Inutashio may turn everything around but for right now there choice stays.

**6.** Some or you have been asking about how they are going to take away Rin's child with out killing here off. Well. You see. They bring in a special demon, that hs a specail something, does a naughty, and then Rin's baby is gone. I think you all know what I mean when you piece it together.

uhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh bye! ( readers bring out pitch forks and torches and an angry mob chases me into the sunset until next time!)


	14. Separtion Hurts

Hey everyone! You all seem pretty scared for Rin and Kagome in the reviews you sent me! and YES! it is true that i will update everyday as a late 4 of July present to all of my fans! Well let's see where the story goes hmmmmm! have fun!

* * *

Rin awoke on her bed to find that dinner was in one hour and Sesshomaru no where to be found. She sat up and found that her face was sticky and dry from crying. She then frowned, trying to forget what happened just an hour ago.

", Sesshomaru, where are you?'', asked Rin as a maid came in to help Rin.

", umm hi! I'm Kazi. Do you need help with anything? Maybe a bath?'', asked Kazi as she suddenly gulped as Rin looked at her, eyes turning a slight red.

Rin slammed her and on the bed post before looking up at her and smiling.

", uhha. The only help I would need right now as Rin got up and walked toward her is to get the fuck out of my room! I don't need you! The only person I want to see is Sesshomaru! Leave! Now!'', said Rin as she picked up and vase and crushed it in her hand, blood flowing down her arm as as threw the glass at the terrified maid that ran screaming out of the room.

", huh! kami! Why do parents have to ruin everything?'', asked Rin as she heard a voice.

", Maybe because we have to.'', said Lord Reyoku as he had been coming down the hall when he saw white glass come flying out of Rin's room and hit the poor servant's face.

", Why are you here? Haven't you ruined my life enough?'', asked Rin as she looked him in the eye while holding her stomcach protectively.

", I came to talk to you. You seem to do I very good job at protecting your pup. Rin I don't know why you do it when you know it is wrong.'', said Lord Reyoku as his voice remained calm.

", You don't think I know do you? What was I born yesturday? I know what you and Lord Inutashio plan to do! Don't takr me as a fucking fool father! I have no time for it! You know what! I don't even want to see your face anymore!'', said Rin as she turned around only to be smacked by her father.

", I don't know where the laguage came from. Maybe your mate is rubbing off on you. You have forgotten who you are talking to! I am your father and no way are you ever going to tell me off like that! Ever! You are my blood Rin. I protected you from the enemy when yo could have easily died. It is as if that means nothing!'', said Lord Reyoku as his blood went up suddenly.

Rin stood there in shock as a red mark formed on her face. She shed no tears as the smell of blood stung her nose. The anger in her was rising and she couldn't take it. She couldn't believe what he had just said.

", What are you talking about! You only were in my life for oh what 5 years! My mate Sesshomaru knows me better than you do! Father he took me in and took care of me when he very easily could have killed me! I grew to love him and this child is to thank him for all that he has did!'', yelled Rin as she saw the look her father was giving her. The look where he didn't give a crap about what it meant. It stuned her.

", Falling in love with your own foster father is unheard of Rin. It is something you don't do. You knew the time was coming to come home! You knew! But instead of listening to your sister you go out and fuck and ice cold hearted demon that is of lower value! It's dishonor Rin! You are dishonoring me! That's it! you are staying! And nothing will be able to stop me from doing so! GET ready for dinner, I tried to be nice Rin, I really did.'', said Lord Reyoku as he slammed the door and left Rin inside to wish her mate was holding him right now. She then felt the aura of her baby inside of her.

Sesshmaru and Inuyasha was excpeting a not so nice room but instead they looked like they belonged to the princes themsevles.

Inuyasha was busy trying to knock his door down while Sesshomaru growled and thought in anger.

", Inuyasha! you won't leave your room like that. They won't let us leave until you stop!'', yelled Sesshomaru to the wall a few feet away as he heard Inuyasha curse and then stop. Then 2 mintues later the doors magicly opened to set them free.

", I guess that was the old man's way of punishment!'', said Inuyasha as he sniffed around.

Sesshomaru knew what he was trying to do.

", Don't even try it Inuyasha. It won't work . We can't get near the girls even if we begged. Even the servants her are more powerful than we are for now so don't.'', said Sesshomaru as he cracked hims knuckles. He hated when he was was wrong and when he was without Rin for periods of time. It made him angry and more possesive, of her.

", You smell, don't you.'',said Inuyasha as she smelt Kagome's dried tears and sensed her heart beat was a bit fast.

", They must have told them off, the bastards.'', said Sesshomaru as he then smelt Rin's blood and tears, also anger and saddness.

", Rin's father must have told her pretty bad. It is dinner time already. We should go. Maybe willl get there early. We can't do anything right now Sesshomaru. For now let's try to find out if we can have another 'family reuioun' shortly.'', said Inuyasha as they began to walk.

Kagome moved around as she found a kimono that was orange with red markings on it. And a baby kimono for Inushia that matched but was red and looked like his father's outfit.

", Inuyasha should like this alot, ecspecilly on you!'', said Kagome as she got dressed and brushed her hair, leaving it in a lose ponytail as she went to dress Inushia who fussed and all, not liking to change.

", erm ah Inushia! Your just like Inuyasha. Hold still for me please. I'm almost done and then maybe we can go see...daddy.'', said Kagome as she dressed Inushia before the door opened to reveal a tall man that looked abit like Rin but more likr Lord Reyoku. His dark blue eyes shone with worry and pride and his black hair was down to his knees. He had a sword and his clothes was nothing but a simple blackand gold trim royal man'skimono with a specail crown on his head. He figure was toned and tall as he startled Kagome.

", Good evening. I am sorry to disturb you. I am Rin's oldest brother, Reyoto. I heard all about what happen and I have seen how much my sister and you care for your mates. So we have personal went through the trouble of getting you there ten mintues before the parents do. Have a wonderful dinner and see you there.'', said Master Reyoto as he was about to close the door before Kagome ran up to it and looked him in the eye before she said aquick ", thank you sir'', said Kagome as she rushed out of the room and down the hall with Inushia bouncing with happiness in her arms.

", You know father's going to get you about that.'' , said Tarin as she appeared.

", Unlike you that gave along with father's choice Okiryo object of it completely.You should to. You know Rin never deserved this.", said Master Reyoku as he glared at Tarin before disappearing leaving a dumbstruck Tarin.

", your right.'', said Tarin as she soon disappeared.

Rin changed into a kimono that was black white with red trim and the desgin of her mate on the back. It was the kimono that Sesshomaru had given here awhile back as a present but yet she never wore it. Well now would be a time.

She let her hair down lose after combing it and having it shine. Not to impress her father but someone far greater.

She then made her way out of the room and ran down the hall as fast as her demon speed allowed and passed Kagome by accident. Turning around she made her way over to Kagome who was now quick walking to the dinning hall.

", Wow Rin, you run fast.'', said Kagome as she ajusted a sleeping Inushia in her arms.

", yeah, I guess. Do you think it was right for them to do this to us?'', asked Rinas she watched a servant put up new drapes.

", No. I would love to feel Inuyasha in my arms again. And Inushia won't stop crying. He somehow knows that Inuyasha is not here and can't take it. The torture. It hurts. I just was he would make it better.'', said Kagome as she noitced they made it in the dinning hall to indeed find that the parents were no where in sight.

", how did you know to come here early?'', asked Kagome looking around.

", I heard the conversation next door with my brother, isn't he nice.'', asked Rin as she suddenly smelled a very familar scent.

", Yeah, i guess'', said Kagome sadly.

", Hey, don't cry over it. I hate that.'', said the one and only Inuyasha as he appeared in the room, panting. He must hae run a long distance since the castle was huge and that he had been banging on his door the last half hour.

" , Inuyasha!'', yelled Kagome as she ran to hug him, being careful of Inushia as he took them both into his waiting arms.

", Kagome, are you okay?'', asked Inuyasha as he then thought about his father.

", Yeah I guess. I was worried. I didn't know what they were going to do.'', said Kagome as she breathed in his scent of forest and rain, the perfect mixer. In turn he smelt her hair which was of honey as he never seemed to let her go.

Rin looked to the floor of a moment only to look up to find Sesshomaru's face merly inches from her's.

", Did you miss me for an hour Rin?'', asked Sesshomaru as Rin warped her arms around him and hugged him like her life was a stake if she let go. Sesshomaru returned the hug and smelt that smell that he well missed for an hour. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru couldn't stand when there mates were away from them. Especailly when one is with your son and then other is carrying your first child.

Sesshomaru then pulled away and looked into her eyes as he kissed her. Enjoying the feeling of her against him again. He was now very protective of her. Oh his father was going to pay for this.

Sesshomaru just broke the kiss when Inuyasha and himself noticed the presence of Rin and there parents in the room.

", Well this is a sight for sore eyes.'', said Inutashio as he glared at Sesshomaru who only glared back as if to say ' she is mine. leave her out of it'

", It seems you missed each other.'', said Izyoi as Inuyasha growled lowly which Inutashio and Lord Reyoku could both hear.

", Tell me. Why would you do this to us? You all left so we had no choice but to get on with our lives. It wans't like we were suppose to wait for you. That's impossible.'', said Kagome as she felt brave and Inuaysha tensed up.

The fathers were about to say something but glaced to ther mates that gave them death glares warning what a wonderful talk they'll have tonight about metaling in your children's lives so they judst kept quiet.

", Well okay... let's all sit down.", said Meyazkewa as she saw all of the people sit down to wait for the other before she spoke again.

", Listen. I know what we did was wrong. But Lady Izyoi and I decided we straigten a couple things out do after dinner, we will givee you all a little time to yourselfs. Then we'll talk.'', said Meyazkewa as she sat down, food was served, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo arrived and they all ate.

* * *

I know it was short but it is 8:55 now and I have to go to bed to go to Clementon Park tommorw with my camp at 8:00 a.m. so I will try to make it longer tommorow! Goodnight and bye!


	15. The Talk

Aello again everyone! Now to go on with our little story! Goodbye bye!

* * *

After dinner Lady Izyoi and Lady Meyazkewa decided to speak. 

", So from what you said Lady Kagome, it seems that you don't need our say in things now?'', asked Lady Izyoi as Kagome looked up from wiping Inushia's mouth after trying milk in a bottle.

", umm well you see yes really. By all do respect we were doing fine. I mean it is not like we don't want you giving advice it is just that well, we want you to now step back a little. We have managed to live quiet nicely on our own.'', said Kagome as she looked at Lady Izyoi.

", Understanding that. But before I let you go could you tell me how or give me some exanples.'', asked Lady Izyoi as she wanted some proof as a memory file appeared.

", Okay. that is it. one of each of us.'', said Inuyasha as he seemed pretty upset that his parents were going to know about hs personal life.

**Flashback/Memory file start: Kagome and Inuyasha**

_It was a sunny day and the winters chill was starting to go away. (haha)_

_Inuyasha was up in a tree after just having another fight with his mate Kagome._

_", It's not my fault this time. She's the one having the attitude. Geez than she sits me! Women.'', said Inuyasha as he rocked one leg back and forth as he soon smelled Kagome aproaching his tree._

_", Inuyasha can I talk to you.'', said Kagome as she looked up._

_", Why? Your the one who said ' don't talk to me right now' so I left you alone. The only reason why I accidentily left Shippo on the bridge by himself his because he was getting on my nerves and asking to many questions. The runt. Always talking. Nonstop. It's not my fault he didn't look where he was going.'', said Inuyasha as he laughed abit._

_Kagome cringed a bit at his words. She was getting mad again._

_", Inuyasha! HE DIDN'T KNOW HOW **DEEP** THE WATER **REALLY** WAS! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST PUT HIM ON DRY LAND! NOW HE HAS A COLD!'', yelled Kagome as Inuyasha looked down. She was getting angry._

_", ummm look it wasn't my fault. I left way before...Kagome! Oh kagome please not again! Kagome Kagaome!...INUYASHA! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! SIT!'', yelled Kagome as Inuyasha's prayer beads glowed and he once again for the second time that day met his friends the worms and ants._

_", Now. You sit there until you can rethink what you said. I'm going to take a walk. Maybe you'll join me! '', said Kagome as she walked off muttering ' men are so stupid'._

_Five mintues later Inuyasha pulled his face off the ground and wiped off his yukuri.(sp)_

_", Man. Now I have to find her. Sometimes I wonder why the women is my mate.'', said Inuyasha as he walked to a hill that Kagome was sitting on the outskits of town.  
'_

_", Kagome. What are you doing out here. It's getting late.'', said Inuyaha as he gave her his fire rat coat top._

_", I know. Look you can say sorry later. I have to tell you something really important.'', said Kagome as she fiddled with the grass beneath her._

_Inuyasha once again smelled her scent. It was a bit different this time but Inuyasha didn't know why.He also smelt fear._

_", What is it?'', asked Inuyasha concerned._

_", Well Inuyasha I have to go back to my time two days from now to check up on my mom and shop and stuff. I just wanted to say this. Remember when we vowed ourselves to each , other Inuyasha.'', said Kagome slowly._

_", uh yes.'', said Inuyasha as excitment built up in his veins. He didn't know why._

_", Well Inuyasha. Your whole life has been nothing but trouble from day one. I know I don't know much about it and i respect your choices but maybe this is achance to start over.'', said Kagome as Inuyasha looked confused._

_", What do you mean Kagome?'', asked Inuyasha not to sure._

_", Inuyasha.'', said Kagome whispering in his ear.'', there is a little you inside of me Inuyasha. Were going to have a baby. Together. And it's going to look just like you.I'm with your child, Inuyasha.'', said Kagome as she laughed a little at the end._

_Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha's suprised face before she was quickly spun around in his arms. He was laughing and smiling. He never felt so happy._

_", Are you serious Kagome! I guess all those sitting were werth it.'', said Inuyasha smerking._

_", Yeah but I can still sit you. Which I should do in the near future. But yes I'm serious Inuyasha. Think about it. The morning sickness. Wierd cravings all the sudden. I'm only two days but I found out from Lady Kaede. I wanted to suprise you. So are you suprised?'', asked Kagome as she saw the look in his eye before they were both dragged back down to earth again._

_", Yes I am. You don't know how happy this makes me. No wonder your scent was so different. Kagome. I finally have a family to call my own. A family to protect and take care of. And i owe it all to you. I will pormise to be a good father and take good care of you. Something my parents never did.'', said Inuyasha as he lowered his voice a little._

_", Oh Inuyasha. It'll be okay. I am sure that your parents would be proud at how far you've gotten. And even if they aren't you made it this far on your own but now -said Kagome putting a hand over her stomach and the other on his hand- you are no longer alone. Were your family.'', said Kagome as she kissed him on the cheek._

_Inuyasha looked at Kagome before he growled low and picked her up._

_", ahhh Inuyasha what-! What are you doing?'', asked Kagome as she hung close to his neck._

_", I'm carrying you. It is well over bedtime and you need your rest. You can't walk in the dark so I'm helping you.'', said Inuyasha as he carried a smiling and laughing girl into the night._

_", Inuyasha.'', whispered Kagome as she got tired._

_", hmm'', answered Inuyasha as he looked down._

_", I...I lost my father to. He went to war and never came back again. I think he is still alive but i haven't seen him in eight years. He is still in CunCi, China. A war zone. He is suppose to come home soon. That's another reason why I have to go but it will be after the baby is born. Do you mind coming with me?'', asked Kagome as Inuyasha thought of a second._

_", No. I don't mind at all. I would love to meet your father Kagome.'', said Inuyasha as there house came into view._

_", You know... you remind me of him Inuyasha. Your secent. It kind of smells just like my father. Not really but in someway, you remind me of him...'', said Kagome as her breathing told him that she was asleep. She found out later that her father wasn't coming home for another 10 months._

**End of Memory file: Inuyasha/Kagome.**

The group looked as if nothing happened as the parents took in what they saw before Sesshomaru said something.

", Now, I believe it is my turn.'', said Sesshomaru as his memory file came on.

**Flashback/Memory file start: Rin/Sesshomaru:**

_Rin sat in a garden that was far from the castle. It was one of those days when Sesshomaru was in his study stuck with paperwork. She sighed as she thought about her life with her Lord Sesshomaru. She also thought of her past and what that stupid piece of paper said that she had gotten a while back from her brother. ( I was to tired to write the scenes that belong to these memory files to please forgive.) _

_", I wonder what Sesshomaru will think? Look at me! I'm an idiot. I want to die.'', said Rin as she cried a little while holding her stomach in pain as she felt cramps._

_Sesshomaru watched her from his spot on a tree across the feild, doing paperwork all day was stressing so he had to take a break and came to the flower feild where Rin was. When he smelt her tears and frustration he wanted to know what was wrong. He jumped down from the tree quickly without making a sound a slowly walked over to Rin._

_Rin knew that sometime soon she would have to go back to Youmaru. She really didn't want to go but she knew she had to or they would come for her. ' I'll go later. Not right now' thought Rin as she had a new batch of tears come out if her eyes before she heard her lover's voice._

_", Rin. Why are you crying? What is wrong? Tell this Sesshomaru.'', said Sesshomaru as he bent down to her level to put his finger on her chin so she looked into his eyes, tears covering her beauiful face._

_", Sesshomaru. I just...I just don't know,.. if I can be a good mother. I mean heck!I can't even handle contractions! I am worthless. My life is always full of trouble. Not this but other things. I can't stand it. So many people call my name but I am only one person. I can't responed to everything.'', said Rin as she tried to turn away but Sesshomaru prevented that._

_", No look at me, look Rin.'', said Sesshomaru as he saw his stressed and tired mate slowly look at him._

_", Your strong. I believe that. You can do this. And why didn't you tell me before that the pain was still going on. You wern't lieing to me. But now...where does it hurt.? I want to know so I can make it better. The healer said to take your medican but why aren't you?'', asked as he pulled Rin into his lap as she rested her head on his chest._

_", I tried. But that medican makes me vomit Sesshomaru. I read the directions, it isn't suppose to do that. I know it's not. So the healer must have gave me the wrong one.It makes the baby sick as well and we can't aford that. Not our first child. I'll bear it. It's okay.'', said Rin as she smiled against his chest closed her eyes._

_Sesshomaru's face got really stern just then. He wanted to have a little talk with the healer again. I very long talk._

_", No Rin, it is not okay. Don't talk because I'm not finished yet. If he gave you the wrong medican why didn't you say something? I'm going to make sure you get the right kind. Myself. You can't just sit there when you know something is wrong. It could be poisin for all we know. This mixup will end posthast. I will not stand for it. Come on. It's getting late.'', said Sesshomaru as he picked her up._

_", Sesshomaru! I can walk you know! Stop.'', said Rin as he began to leap out of the feild._

_", Not by me you can't. '', said Sesshomaru as he picked up his pace. He could feel it. Another contraction was coming on. And he wasn't going to have her in pain right now._

_Sesshomaru ran all the way to there room and opened the door where the healer was standing._

_", Oh sir! Good evening your grace. I was just bring Rin her refill of medi-the healer didn't have time to stop as Rin was placed on the bed while Sesshomaru slammed the young healer against the wall._

_", Tell me why Rin is vomiting. The medican isn't suppose to do that crap. Tell me now or else you will have a slow bloody death!'', yelled Sesshomaru as posin came out of his claws._

_", AhhhhhhAHahhhhhh! Please! Let me explain! Please! What happened was that, well my wife was suppose to marry you along time ago. You rejected her choice so she got mad. She told me a month ago to mix Rin's medican with poisn. But when I refised she was going to kill my brother. I couldn't have the young lad die but he got away before she did anything. I still said no so she left it at that. I never knew she would put the poisn in herself! I didn't know!'', yelled the servant as Sesshomaru slammed him to the wall again._

_", You will be punished for this. You and your wife unless you will find a cure. Don't giv my mate that shit unless it is proper. Leave. Be back in 5 minutes or I will keep my word.'', said Sesshomaru as the servant rushed out of the room in a hurry. Running down the hall._

_Sesshomaru turned around to find Rin clutching the bedpost._

_", Rin!'', yelled Sesshomaru as he ran and held her in his arms._

_", I am huh okay huh it was just a contraction. I'm fine.'', said Rin givng on of her famous drop dead smiles. Sesshomaru couldn't help herself as she kissed her lightly then deeper._

_", Your going to be okay.'', he whispered into her ear._

_", I know, because your here, but don't you think you should give that man a-Rin!'', warned Sesshomaru as he looked at her._

_", Okay Okay. Sorry.'', said Rin as she laughed alittle._

_", Were going back in now.'', said Sesshomaru as he helped her up._

_", Thank you Sesshomaru.'', said Rin slowly as she kept in step with him._

_", Your welcome, Rin.'', said Sesshomaru as they made there way back to the patio door._

**End of Memory file: Rin/Sesshomaru**

Everyone looked at the group as they looked back at the parents.

", So. That is what you are trying to say? Well...ah just give us time to talk to your father's about it. We promise to straighten this whole thing out.'', said Izyoi as she looked at Inutashio. His zaged strips getting a bit darker at her words.

The group then all got up and moved for the door.

", What do you think their answer is going to be?'', asked Kagome.

", I don't know, I hope it a good one.'', said Inuyasha with a 'feh'

", It should be. My father is very wise when it comes talking to your mother. They'll be fine.'', said Sesshomaru as Inuyasha glared at him.

", I hope it will be.'', said Rin as she looked at Sesshomaru before they went down a different hallway, not following Inuyasha and Kagome and went to the gardens for a while.

* * *

Sorry this is so short but my mind was on hold at what else to do. Bye!-BC


	16. Who am I Alone?

Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update in time! My computer was acting funny! bye! No own Inuyasha!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four demon lords and ladies sat in the room for a moment before Lord Reyoku spoke.

", You know it is for there protection right. Two powerful young demons such as them can not take the risk of mating. It is just not heard of. And plus Rin already has an arranged marrage. Sesshomaru can not mate my daughter. His temper and coldness is to indemon for me", said Lord Reyoku as she closed his eyes.

", My son does have the attitude of a cold hearted beast I know. Also along with the fact that if the reincarnation of Naraku finds them they will have to face alot more than just simple battle. It would be best if they stayed apart. The arua off of them will attarct danger and no harm is going to come to any of them at all.", said Inutashio as Lady Izyoi and Lady Meyazkewa rolloed there eyes.

", Arh! Can't you see! We warned you two not to get into there matters. We told you to leave them alone but we being your mates we just had to go along with you! Now you two had your chance! Bringing them here just so Rin could not leave was a very big ,mistake! ", said Lady Meyazkewa as she growled in anger.

", Rin needs to learn not to transform when I say not. It is just not a matter of the Youmaru demon but it takes out alot of energy and time. You will see what I mean tonight when she becomes sick.'', said Lord Inutashio as she ajusted his paperwork on his desk.

", But just like Inuyasha and Kagome. They already had a child so you can't stop them. And plus how a bout we keep them here for a few months just to show you what we mean.'', said Lady Izyoi as she looked at her mate.

"Remember I'm human to.'', added in Lady Izyoi.

", Maybe instead how about we have Rin concive the child here in Youmaru. When she is heavy in labor she shall return to us and once you see the rare grandchild that you have you may have a change of mind instead of thinking for your race for once.'', said Lady Meyazkewa as she clapped her hands together.

", Meyazkewa don't get yourself in trouble more than you already have.'', said Lord Reyoku as he gave her a light growl. Of course Meyazkewa growle back.

", I may so. But at least I am trying to save my only daughter that was able to get close enough to Sesshomaru. Leave them alone until tonight.", said both laides as they got up and walked out of the room leaving the two lords to themselves who decided to go along with there mates for once.

Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the garden as they watched there son play in the flowers, trying to yank off a flower but failing.

", Inuyasha'', said Kagome as she looked up.

", Yes Kagome.", said Inuyasha as he jumped from his tree and landed beside her.

" ,Something tells me that this whole thing was just out of history.'', said Kagome as she leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder.

", You think?", asked Inuyasha as he watched the sky.

", Yes, maybe the parents were just a little uneasy about the whole thing and did it for saftey reasons.", said Kagome as she stroked his arm with her light touch.

", Hmmm I don't think so but whatever you say, huh I almost lost you today.", said Inuyasha as he hugged her close.

", Hmm I know. All I thought about was you when I was in that room. I mean I really missed you. I love you Inuyasha.", said Kagome as she leaned into his touched.

", Kagome.", said Inuyasha suddenly.

", Yes.", she replied.

", I just noticed that look, Inushia is trying to walk. So fast?'', asked Inuyasha as Inushia giggled when he fell back down.

", Ehmm just like you, matching outfits and all,...so brave and afraid of nothing.", said Kagome as Inuyasha tenderly kissed her neck.

", Hmmm Inuyasha...", said Kagome breathlessly

", Yes that was always my son.", said Lady Izyoi as she came down the steps.

", I hope I'm not interrupting anything Inuyasha...", said Izyoi as she saw Inuyasha's gaze harden abit.

", Actually you were, so if you mind-Inuyasha! It's okay. She is your mother of course. Relax", said Kagome as she rubbed his hand for comfort.

", Feh, fine what did you come here for!", asked Inuyasha as he stood up.

", I came to talk to you and Kagome Inuyahsa. Your father and I have come to a decision. We will accept you. Your father was just a bit worried of your well being because of how things were right now. Enimes such as the ones you shall soon face will not be very easily defeated. You see Rin's assains are the ones that killed her kingdom that long time ago, they killed her father nearly and lost all traces of her mother. They will kill everything and anything that was important to her and her family and we just couldn't let any of that happen. We have agreed to have you stay in your homes until Rin is due to birth. Which is not but 5 months from now. You shall all come here for her birth. It would be eaiser. To witness. To do. For the better of us all.

So for your saftey we tried to seperate you. Also because for personal reasons by her father and yours but we are just trying to protect you! We are trying to help you We!- We don't need your damn help", yelled Inuyasha as he stood up, Kagome widened her eyes in concern.She could also tell that he was getting uneasy for his eyes showed wetness.

", Ever since you and that old man left me alone I have protected myself. Ever since Sesshomaru left me alone I have protected myself. Ever since You died I have protected myself! Now I have a family! I beauitful mate! Friends! and a life! Pretty good for a half breed huh! Well left me tell you what I have to protect now! And as for Rin! Leave her alone! It's her choice if she wants to have her child her or back in the feudeal era! ", said Inuyasha as he balled up his fists and closed his eyes, when he opened them tears where coming out, showing all the hurt that he kept inside him for years.

", I have a mate! I village that accepts me for who I am! I have a mother-in-law who is always happy to have me around. Friends that have been there since I proved my love to Kagome! I have a mission to do and it isn't done yet! I have a baby, a child, something to call my own, something that I am proud of. That is just like me! A son that will follow my lead someday mother! Unlike father I will always be there for my son and not act like some stuck up general! Always! So just leave me alone okay! I no longer need you in my life anymore! So just stay out women! arhhh", yelled Inuyasha as he jumped into a tree and bounded off quickly.

", Inuyasha! Please! Don't!- I'm very sorry Lady Kagome. I never ment to cause so much trouble. He is half right,I really should have been more careful about what I said", said Lady Izoyi as she lowered her head as Kagome stood up with her child and turned to Izyoi.

", It's okay. He will come back tonight, He'll be okay. As for me. Inuyasha and I have faced alot in the time we were fighting and being together. There is nothing we can't handle. I understand your motives but please, I ask this, don't get in Inuyasha's way okay. I believe that he has conquered enough...without your help. Goodnight, Lady Izyoi.", said Kagome as she gathered her skirts and picked up a sleep Inushia before she walked up the steps and headed for her room.

", Just what I thought you would do miss Kagome. I am proud yet scared.", said Lady Izyoi as she soon went back inside.

With Sesshomaru and Rin

Rin sighed as she breathed in the night air. Hearing everything around you was sometimes soothing. She had wwent ahead of Sesshomaru when he was stopped by one of servants.

", Who am I? What is my purpose?", asked Rin as she rubbed her forhead and transformed into a white simple dress with gold trimming. Letting her hair flow free she walked towards the shimmering foutain and sat beside it and looked out into the bright twinkling stars of the night that seemed to undersand her pain. All of this because she chose to be her true self. Why? The blackness of night would scare any person who did not understand it fully but to her it was like a shield that who never let her go. Always trapped in a world that was not her own. A world that took her from her love. Her life.

_Sesshomaru..._

", Someday I will find my true self. Just what cause will this have on me now. I was never ment to be this powerful before. Someone please help me understand.", said Rin softly as she suddenly smelled a familair scent.

", Okirytio...", said Rin as her brother appeared next to her.

", It has been ages since I have heard your voice my dear sister. I have missed you.", said Okirytio as Rin turned around to see his brother's...eyes!

", Okirytio! You can see! You can see, You can see! Oh my kami! huhammmoh my god, nooonono oh brother. I have missed you two!", cried Rin as she fell in her brother's chest and cried into his shirt.

", Rin, because I can see again is not the reason I came. I have to say though. I have missed your face. You are far from the little sister I use to have.", said Okirytio as he wiped away a tear from Rin's face before he sensed Sesshomaru coming and saw him come into view.

", Rin...", said Sesshomaru said in concern.

", All I wanted to tell you is that this is your battle Rin, but if you need help, you know that Tarin, Reyokou, and myself are always going to be hear for you. We are your blood of course and also...I hope I get a nephew soon okay. I'll leave you two alone. If your looking for Tarin and Reyokou they went horseback riding", said Okirytio as he stood up.

", Thank you Okirytio. I can finally see those dark blue eyes again.", said Rin as she smiled at her brother.

", It is my honor. Thank Lord Sesshomaru for being there for her when I could not.", said Okirytio aas he disappeared.

", Rin what is wrong with you. You seem stressed.", said Sesshomaru as he stood in front of her.

", I am sorry for being weak. Everything is just happening so fast and I can't take it. There are just somethings that I can't figure out. I do not know who I am. Human or, or demon. I want to know before I concive our child Sesshomaru. Forgive me...please.", said Rin as her tears that she was holding in fell from the exhaustion and sickness...wait sickness! What!

Sesshomaru sensed that something was wrong and quickly rushed to Rin's side. Feeling her forhead it was hot, really hot.

", Rin what is wrong! This Sesshomaru demands to know! Please!", said Sesshomaru as he craddled her in his arms.

",I..am...just..tired. Sess..ahhhuhhh", said Rin as a headache came on and she moaned in little pain.

", I have to get to help immdeantly! - Do fear not Lord Sesshomaru. She is just under alot of pressure and needs comfort. Do as your heart tells it to do.", said Lady Meyazkewa as she appeared in front of Lord Sesshomaru, as she growled and held Rin closer.

", hmmm very protective Lord Sesshomaru. I am inpressed. Just kiss her and she will be fine. It is something that only the mate can provide.", said Meyazkewa as she watched Sesshomaru kiss her lightly and sensed Rin's fever come down.

", Mother, what is it.", asked Rin as she saw her mother's face among Sesshomaru's embrace.

", Your father has agreed apon something. We will accept each and everyone of you. But this is his asking. You will have the child in Youmaru. This shall fully know that your pup is a member of the Youmaru clan. This all happens eight months from now of course.", said Meyazkewa as she felt Rin's mood change.

", what if i don't want to have the child in Youmaru", asked Rin as she looked at her mother.

Lady Meyazkewa put her hand on Rin's shoulder and smiled.

", That is for you to decided.", said Lady Meyazkewa before she was gone.

", Sesshomaru I..I..- don't talk Rin. Everything will be explained soon. For now we must rest. Maybe tommorow we can explore this world of yours.", said Sesshomaru as he kissed her neck, trailng his tounge around his mark on her.

", Sesshomaru...", said Rin as she moaned.

", I love you Rin.", said Sesshomaru as they both got up and left for there room to go to bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you have liked it! We will catch up on Sango,Miroku, Shippo, and Jakken in the next chapter. Bye and thank you for being here! -BC


	17. AN note for my other SessRin fic, read

Hello everyone! This is an A/N that I think you all should read reguarding my story: The Heart of The Matter. It is very important and I think that you should read it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The story is very good and it tells the story of Rin sad one day as she thinks about her families past. Now I know that reviews don't come quick but it would be nice if someone could review my story so I don't feel angry at myself for making a reviewless story. I would apperecate it very much. Thank you fellow authors for reading this and click for next chapter.

- Big City.

P.S. The baby part in my Sesshomaru and Rin story I promise you this time is coming up in the next three chapters. Bye!


	18. Second Chance and Jaken meets Sanrae

Hello everyone! This is another chapter to my fanfic. Rin's child is almost here! It is really hard choosing the name but I will come out with the right one. On to the story! no own inu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were all stil at the stable looking around. Jakken had gone into town to see if he could get a new saddle strap for Ah-Un. Right now Sango and Miroku were telling the stable master about Kirara.

", She can transform into a smaller size but does that still mean she has to stay here?", asked Sango as she looked him in the eye.

The stable master Reken dusted off his work kimono and pants before he turned around to look at them after dusting off the war saddles. He was a tall demon man with a beard and looked like he was over hundrends of years old and did have a few wrinkles here and there. He had light blue eyes and greyish brown hair also with worn down pointed ears. His voice was ruff and filled with age. He sounded really nice.

", Well, I figure that since that, that cat demon has a reasonable size for mi'lord's castle I think you folks should be okay. The names Reken by the way, my son is my co Stable Master for when I can't be here.", said Reken as he bowed lightly.

", Oh well thanks for the info, ummm what about the dragon thing that is here?", asked Shippo as he sat on Sango's shoulder.

", Oh well, that thing put up a struggle coming in here with that funny lookin toad creature but it's settled down somewhat.", said Reken as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

", Oh okay, well thank you and goodnight.", said Miroku and Sango as they started to walk down the stable halls to get out.

", Goodnight Master Reken!", said Shippo as Master Reken waved lightly before getting back to work.

", Poor man, he as to work a night shift. I feel bad for him.", said Miroku as they walked a path back up to the castle.

", Well he does have his son to help him of course and he looks quiet happy.", said Sango as they continued to walk to the castle.

", Yeah, I wonder how Kehouro is doing?", asked Sango again as she thought of her own child back at home.

", I'm sure he is fine Sango, I mean he is with lady Kaede of course.", said Miroku as he gave her a light kiss as Shippo made gagging noises.

", I know, but I miss him.", said Sango as she looked up at the stars.

", I know, we'll see him when we get back.",said Miroku as they all went inside the castle only to be greeted by a tall man with black hair and deep blue eyes that were a cloudy color like a glaze almost.

", Goodevening, I'm Rin's second oldest brother, Okirytio. Rin told me to make sure you were showen your rooms so as not to get lost.

", Oh, thank you.", said Miroku as they were led up a set of stairs and then to a door that when they stepped inside it went up.( guess what it is.) After that they walked down a long hallway then two more flights of steps before coming to the third royal bedhall.

", Your rooms have your names on them okay. So it shouldn't be hard to find. I'm on the hightset royal hall with my mate in waiting so if you need me just ask a servant to find my okay.",said Okirytio as he bowed.

", Thank you Lord Okirytio.", said Sango and Mirkou.

", Oh it's nothing, you are counted as royal friends to my sister so your names are Lady Sango and Sir Miroku, I bid you goodnight.", said Okirytio as he disappeared in front of there eyes.

", Where is Inuyasha and Kagome's room?", asked Shippo as Sango saw a board on the wall that had a list of all the people in the rooms.

", They are in the first royal bedhall two floors up.", said Sango as Shippo wined.

", That's not fair.", said Shippo as he pouted.

", Oh well Shippo, now let's get some sleep.", said said Miroku as they all entered the room, Shippo sleeping with them just for tonight.

**Rin and Sesshomaru... ( 10 mintues before Sango and Mirkou came in )**

Rin led Sesshomaru up a set of black marble stairs with gold outline then led him down a hallway before coming to a huge set of white doors with gold handles.

On the door the the names '_Lady Rin and Lord Sesshomaru_' were ingraved in the door as Rin turned to face him.

",My room used to be the last room down the hall but because of me being mated to you they had my room moved to here. Now it's our room.", said Rin as she smirked lightly before opening the door to find a once in a life time room. (A/N: if you get tired of hearing how beauitful the room looks just scroll down till it ends and continue on with the story.)

There walls were a light red color and the bed was to there left on the wall beside two nightstands on each side. The bed was silk and the finest cotton along with six beauitful white and black pillows that had there names on the main ones. A closet was across from the night stands and it was tan, inside it were things to hang there clothes and two chests to put stuff in. Night robes stood on stands in the corner each in the others favorite color Sesshomaru's black with blue trimming , Rin's a dark red with black trim on it also with a black obi . A night ribbon was with it for Rin's hair.

Flowers of roses and lanvander were in vases on Rin's night stand and on her dresser along with hair and make-up times. A huge circle mirror was on her dresser and had a saying on the top that said: **Your life is your reflection...**

On Sesshomaru's dresser was hair items as well as maps and files of records for the land. A quail pen along with a japanese writing brushes and ink sat beside that. A mirror the same as Rin's sat on his dresser and on it was a sayingthat said : **Battle is what makes a land stronger than it is...**

A door a few feet away from the dressers there was two doors seperated by a painting of a women in a red kimono. One door was big and hand wooden handles. The other door was bathroom with a tub the size of a house swmming pool. It also had a hallway which led to a changing room for him and another hallway for her. Stairs were to the right of the door that led to the heated pool which led to a private relaxation spot were Rin could relax or read a book. Chairs and a table were up there along with a baby crib! Along side that was a baby dresser and closet.

Back in the main section of there room next to there bed was another baby crib with cotton sheets and baby clothes were stored underneath it. A baby dresser was across the room for it as well.

Last but not least was a set of white patio doors leading out to a huge blacony on which you could see the town and all the landscapes of Youmaru from. The whole room was just plain beauitful. ( end of room details)

", oh, my mother really had outdone herself this time! But then again she always made her passion of style knowen, are you coming?", asked Rin when she saw he was still standing at the door.

", Yes, it looks...comfortable.", said Sesshomaru as he looked around at his surroundings and was quite amused as of how everything was labled for them.

", I know! It-", said Rin as she stopped suddenly.

", Rin?...", asked Sesshomaru as he moved to stand next to her before smelling the aura of a life form moving within her.

", The baby, just moved.", said Rin as she put a hand over her stomach as Sesshomaru put his hand over hers.

", I sense your father is not that tense anymore, I think they all came to there senses about our relationships.", said Sesshomaru as he took a good time to look at her form. Her mark on her forhead was in it's dull color but made Rin's frame look older. Her pinkish strips on her face two on each side made her eyes look more innocent. Another reason to love her. Her muscles had become a little more stronger since she saw her move the crib eariler all by herself.

", So, you want to get settled and begin to adventure tommorw?", asked Rin as she took out a night kimono from her time that was white with black trim and Sesshomaru's mark on the back.

", I suppose. It was a very...eventful day.", said Sesshomaru as he got out his own night kimono before he went into the bathroom and took a bath before going into his changing room.

Sesshomaru had just put on his sash when he saw a door at the back of the closet, out of curiousity(sp?) he turned the door knob and opened it to reveal an office, the other door leading to the bedroom.

", A study.", said Sesshomaru as he saw books and file papers stacked on the shelves of the study. A cherry oak desk was in the center as he walked up to it and sat in his chair to find it was quite comfortable. He suddenly saw a note on his desk and picked it up to find that it smelled of Rin's father along with his own, he wondered why they came in here. He opened the note to find a key and questioned it so read the note with intrest. It said:

_Lord Sesshomaru,_

_I think that I misjudged you earlier in my meeting room. Understand that I was only trying to protect my daughter since Youmaru demons are rare in your time. My mate, Lady Meyazkewa has told me of all the things that you and Inuyasha had done for your mates( with some well undserved punishments and talks) and some of those things a must say were very very high risks. But I am proud of you for putting her first. That is more than enough to not make me doubt you anymore. I am highly asking for your forgivness on my behalf along with Inutashio. He to feels the same. We hope to start over and get to know you young demons better. If you agree meet me in my study tomrrow morning at sunrise, we shall also see how good your fighting ability is. Well, with this said I bid you and your mate goodnight. I have also come to terms regaurding your child but I'm sure my mate has already told you. Goodnight _

_Your Father- in-Law/ Lord of Youmaru,_

_Lord Reyoku..._

_P.S. I am sure you are wondering what that key is two, Rin used to play in there all the time when she was little. It is a private garden a half a mile away from the horse stable. She would be very pleased to see the place again, you can show it to her when you like_.

Sesshomaru read the letter twice just to make sure before he put it down.

_' He wants to start over? I think I shall allow him the chane of doing so. I am lookng forward to learning more about him anyway._' thought Sesshomaru as he sensed Rin in the tub so he went out the other way.

He looked around the room and soon got used to there features as he sensed Rin come out, her smell was mixed with there scent, the new one, and lavander. He looked at her as she sat next to him, night kimono on.

", So, how do you like it here not counting the bad things that happened today.", said Rin as she stroked his hair softly.

", Your customs here seem to be very well maintained. It is rather amazing. ", said Sesshomaru as he leaned to bury his noise in her hair as she sighed softly.

", I never knew that you could change my life so much Sesshomaru, now that my world has excepted you, you can finally show them all your skill.", said Rin as she closed her eyes and focused on the elements around her as she made a water ball appear in front of them before it broke into a flurr of ice crystals around them, soft and dew wet.

Suddenly Rin thought of something.

", Where is Jakken and Ah-Un?", asked Rin, her voice full of a little worry.

", Jakken went into your town to see if he could get some more straps to make Ah-Un's saddle.", said Sesshomaru as he laid down with her.

", But it's dangerous in Youmaru at night! Is he going to be okay?", asked Rin as she began to get up but Sesshomaru pulled her back

", He'll be fine, it is a much needed experenice for him. He will survive.", said Sesshomaru as Rin frowned.

", Fine, okay, okay.", said Rin as Sesshomaru pulled her closer.

", Wonderful.", said Sesshomaru as she giggled before they soon fell alseep.

**Inuyasha and Kagome...**

Kagome soon found her new room that she was moved into and looked around . ( A/N: really didn't want to write a whole nother room scene.)

There walls were a light blue color and the bed was to there left on the wall beside two nightstands on each side. The bed was silk and the finest cotton along with six beauitful white and gold pillows that had there names on the main ones. A closet was across from the night stands and it was black, inside it were things to hang there clothes and two chests to put stuff in. Night robes stood on stands in the corner each in the others favorite color Inuyasha's red with black trimming ,Kagome's a dark green with black trim on it also with a black obi . A night ribbon was with it for Kagome's hair.

Flowers of sunflowers and sweet ferns were in vases on Kagome's night stand and on her dresser along with hair and make-up times. A huge circle mirror was on her dresser and had a saying on the top that said: **Your dream is something eternal...**

On Inuyasha's dresser was hair items as well as a map of Youmaru and books on studies of math and science. A quail pen along with a japanese writing brushes and ink sat beside that. A mirror the same as Kagome's sat on his dresser and on it was a saying that said : **Your life was full of fear, until a speacial women came into your life...**

A door a few feet away from the dressers there was two doors seperated by a painting of a women in a red kimono with a baby in her arms. One door was big wooden handles. The other door was a bathroom with a tub the size of a house swmming pool. It also had a hallway which led to a changing room for him and another hallway for her. Stairs were to the right of the door that led to the heated pool which led to a private relaxation spot were Kagome could relax,read a book or feed her baby in peace. Chairs and a table were up there along with a baby crib. Along side that was a baby dresser and closet.

Back in the main section of there room next to there bed was another baby crib with cotton sheets and baby clothes were stored underneath it. A baby dresser was across the room for it as well.

Last but not least was a set of white patio doors leading out to a huge blacony on which you could see the town and all the landscapes of Youmaru from. The whole room was just plain beauitful. ( end of room details)

Kagome blushed as she saw the words on Inuyasha's mirror. Did she really mean that much to him? She looked down to find Inushia confused on the place and put a hand in is mouth as he made drooling noises and sounds, looking at his mother.

", Don't worry Inushia. Your father will come home soon once he gets his act together.", said Kagome as she stroked her baby boy's hair.

Kagome pulled from underneath the crib in the baby's drawer to find a set of red night clothes like Inuyasha but with little fuzzy slippers and a blanket with Inuyasha's name on it.

", Awwww this is soo cute, what do you think Inushia?", said Kagome as she heard her babt giggle in response.

Kagome set him on the bed and changed his diper before she struggled with him abit to put on the night clothes.

", There done, now I'm going to feed you and then we go to bed.", said Kagome as she took Inushia upstairs to the quiet relaxing room and a nice chair where Kagome sat down, opened up her kimono just enough, then quitely fed her baby as she hummed.

Meanwhile Inuyasha as leaping back towards the castle and loacted out Kagome's room. He landed on the balcony where he smelled her scent along with there child's in the room, on his way up he saw Sango, Miroku, and Shippo happily alseep.

Inuyasha was about to get in when he heard a familair sound, like a grunt of a tiger , the Umbe tigers.(The white one is Kara, black TiTi, orange Rasha, and silver MiMi)

Rasha smelled Inuyasha's scent way before he came into view so he decided to go see what was going on tonight.

", Having trouble sleeping young one?", asked Rasha as Inuyasha turned around to see a tigers neck and head above the balcony looking down at him.

", Feh, like you know, what's it to you anyway!", asked Inuyasha as he turned around.

", Even the greatest demons need there sleep, I caught your scent so I came to see what was the problem, you smelled of anger and sadness.", said Rasha as he looked at Inuyasha concerned.

", I...I... huh I give up.", said Inuyasha knowing that Rasha did nothing wrong except worry.

", Ah, but you should never give up Inuyasha, there are times for anger then there are times for protection. Somethings need to be observed in a more...readable way.So you can better understand how to take and look at it.", said Rasha as he knew the next part.

", That dosen't make any damn sense!", said Inuyasha as he crossed his amrm and sat down.

", That is what you think Inuyasha.", said Rasha as he paused for a moment. ", But it really isn't that hard. I heard the conversation that went between your mother and you in the garden. In a way it ment alot. You just told her that your a father and can look out for youtself when all a she was trying to say was that your father excepts you. Rin's siblings already did in that matter anyway along with myself and the rest of Youmaru.", said Rasha as he smirked when Inuyasha stumbled back in suprise.

", You mean,... my father with let me...make my own desisions(sp?)!", said Inuyasha as Rasha nodded.

", Yes, he will, you know it is just like the moon and stars sometimes. Our moon. The Younaric Septar Nebulas has a specail purpose. Not only does it provide necter for our plants and crops but it's other job is to watch over all of the young beings in this world. New born child to new mates alike. Helping them to keep trust in each other and to make there childern strong in time of need. It has been watching over you to Inuyasha.", Rasha as Inuyasha looked up and saw a purplish bluish moon that had a white line going through it almost.

", Is that it, the Younaric Septar?", asked Inuyasha as Rasha looked up for a mintue.

", Yes, that it is...well I bid you goodnight Inuyasha, and remember what I said. Master Inuyasha.", said Rasha as he quickly bounded around the corner to his cave where his mate and unborn pups were waiting, also smelling rain.

Inuyasha looked up into the night as he suddenly felt the patio door open all the way. He turned around to see Kagome there in her night dress looking at him.

", Finally got done think Inuyasha?", asked Kagome as Inuyasha kissed her lightly.

", Yeah, I had some...advice from that tiger Rasha or whatever.", said Inuyasha as he changed into his night kimono in the bathroom.

", I'm glad you rethought. We should get some rest now, I have a feeling it's going to be a big day tomorrow.", said Kagome as she hugged him close as he made his way to where she was sitting on the bed.

", Yeah, I guess so. I hope they have some good food tomorrow.", said Inuyasha looking from the inside of there canopy bed.

", Inuyasha you and food...", said Kagome as se laughed while saying the words.

", hmmm Kagome...", said Inuyasha as they soon fell asleep as well. Rain soon starting to pour.

**Somewhere in the town...**

**( Boom, flash, Boom) rain...**

", I can't belive it cost 10000 yen to get new straps for saddles! I have to make it back before mi'lord needs me again! Oh no it's raiiiinnnnnnnninnnnnnngggggg!wahhhhhahah", said poor Jakken as he got soaked in the pouring rain as he slowly walked back to the castle.

", hmmm oh no mi'lord going to be furious oh- do you need some help?", asked a flower fairy with a red like ballet dress and slippers. Her black hair with streaks went down to her waist and her face held blue crystal eyes with a cute smile. She had a baby open sunflower as an umbrella. She walked over to Jakken that had a larger than life bundle he was trying to carry as he carfully set it down.

", No! Why would I need the help from the likes of you, you, you...what are you? asked Jakken puzzled as to what she was but 'she sure was pretty', thought Jakken as a blush crept to his cheeks.

", I am a flower fairy of roses sir, what is your name?", asked the fairy as she sprinlked red dust on the unbrella making it bigger for two.

", My name is Master Jakken, royal and personal servant of the all great Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands in the Feudeal Era. I am proud and honored to serve him in nay way possible.", said Jakken as he was pround of this.

", Oh weeeellll, my name is Alexandria Lusics. Flower fariy name Sanrae. But you can just call me Sanrae.", said the fariy as it bowed.

", umm well Miss. Sanrae since you won't leave me alone I will except your help. ", said Jakken as Sanrae flew in the rain carrying the huge bundle as Jakken took her now big umbrella and blushed as he saw her fly. They made it home in time for sunrise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you all liked it! I think I did a good job on this chapter. Extra long for you all. Bye! RxR read and review please!


	19. Trying Again, Naraku Is Back?

Hello everyone! Well another thing part to my story! Bye! I may redo some chapters to watch out for that. It is so that this part of the story will make sense.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning soon came follow as sunrise made it's way over thel ands of Youamru the animals of the day began to stir. The roaming deer and birds that made up most of the forests made there way about the lands as they attracted the peredators(sp?) of the daylight.

Sesshomaru was up way before then as he looked out apon his mate's lands as he took in the pride that it had. Even the colors in the sky showed just how much this land showed that it's leader took care of it with his power and strength. He inhailed the air as it was clear, crisp, and sweet. Smelling of rain,forest, and smells from the town. he shifted from his spot on the balcony as he took in all that had happened so far before he heard Rin turn over as she sighed in her sleep. Her silky raven like hair casscading down her neck and back onto the white sheets.

_", In five more months, Rin shall give birth to my child. A full demon heir to take over my domain in the future. Rin, she is nothing I have ever seen before. The ability to capture my thought of existance is just to right to explain. I am not a lovable creature at all yet she somehow managed to led me to all this...to her. She is very strong and I will make sure, that nothing ever happens to her, ever...", _

Sesshomaru thought this as he heard a movement below him and looked down to see Lord Reyoku in the garden with a wolf looking creature. It had white fur with red lines like blades running from it's forhead to the end of it's tail. The eyes were black and blue as it folllowed it's master before looking up.

", My, My...the young lord is up master Reyoku...", said the wolf spirit Darkshadow as it oberseved Sesshomaru's gazing form on the two of them. It's voice light like an angel, yet a hint of ruffness in it.

", I know, if it is okay with you Sesshomaru,...you wouldn't mind joining me? Maybe...", said Lord Reyoku as he felt Sesshomaru jump to the ground in one swift movement.

", Goodmorning Lord Sesshomaru, I hope you have slept well?...", asked Lord Reyoku as Sesshomaru nodded in answer as they began to walk.

", Listen Sesshomaru,...I want to apologize for yesterday's accident. I was only mad with rage as my daugther did not chose her arranged marriage as I had intended. I was, for a very long time concered for the white dog demon clan as yourself, for your known to have...well, tempers. I was very angered my this newly learned fact when your father told me this before you came. I was even more enraged when I learned that you had taken my daughter **without** my perrmisson but I also knew that I have been out of Rin's life for quite some time.", said Lord Reyoku as he could tell Sesshomaru got tense.

", So...your saying that I should, not be Rin's mate? Or did you not my all do respect by choice get your matter across. I love her Lord Reyoku and she loves me? I have taken care of her since she found me at age eight. I have never felt so..so.. so at peace, for once in my life.", said Sesshomaru as he kept his normal emotionless expression on while he talked, making his words sound serious.

", I see Sesshomaru, believe me, I was once your age. I was once in love to. That is why. From my voice and my long decision...I have decided that i will except you in my world as well as to be my son. I now know that you are worthly of being with my daughter. I hope that someday in the future I shall teach you some Youamru youkai skills to surivive in my lands.", said Lord Reyoku as Sesshomaru rasied his eyebrow slightly at this.

", Skills? What certain skills do I have to obtain to survive in these lands? ", asked Sesshomaru as they sat down in front of a pong with fish swimming in it.

", Every breathing or living thing in this part of the world of mine can sense youkai power wavering off you. For example, these fish, they have the abilitly to heal your wounds if you touch them, you can sense there feelings and natureistic meaning when you feel them coming. But there are certain smells of this power that cane be fatel. Like the dark youkai that roam the night...there are only ten percent good and the rest are bad. By 90 percent. The good ones are taken over by sleep ans as unable to protect you.", said Lord Reyoku as Sesshomaru took all of this in.

", So what you are trying to say is that there are certain powers in certain demons and humans in this world. Some deadly, others helpful. I have to be able to sense these things?", asked Sesshomaru as he turned to Lord Reyoku as he saw him put his hand in the water as all of the fish swam up to him and circled his hand.

", Yes, the basic reason is because demons from your time do not have this ability. I can teach you this for it is called Feeling Demonic Sense. There is a book in liberey(sp) 4 that has a couple of pages on how to do it. Once you have mastered the tactics of that, you come to me and I shall do the rest.", said Lord Reyoku as he turned to face his son-in-law.

", Hmmm. If this can please you, then I shall do it.", said Sesshomaru as he noticed that Rin was starting to awake from her slumber, Sesshomaru sensing her breathing patterns quicken.

", Go to her Sesshomaru. She is to be waking any mintue.", said Darkshadow as he turned to find Sesshomaru quick walking down the path, then jump up to the balcony.

Rin awoke to find Sesshomaru just coming from the balcony as she smelled her father's scent around him.

" , Did you just talk to my father!", asked Rin suprised yet softly.

", Yes, I did, goodmorning Rin.", said Sesshomaru as he walked over softly then softly kissed her neck.

", Mmm good morning Sesshomaru...", said Rin as she made moves to get up and go to the bathroom but then felt a pain in her abdomen.

Sesshomaru sensed her pain then quickly yet softly pushed her back down.

", uh, Sesshomaru!...I think I can walk if you don't mind. Now please let me get up! Please!", said Rin as she tried to pry away his firm hold on her waist.

", Rin, your stomach hurts dosen't it?", asked Sesshomaru softly in his normal tone.

Rin stopped suddenly as hands slowly made there way down to a now slightly rounded stomach as she smoothed her hands on her stomach, as if she could feel the being inside her. As if it was calling her name so softly. It was sad in a way. Just sad.

Rin inhailed deeply as she looked into her lover's eyes. ", Maybe, I...I don't really know...I mean the pain has been happening for a while now and...I...You never got around to telling me!", finished Sesshomaru as he looked at Rin with a determined expression.

", I was scared oaky! I didn't know what you would do, I-",

", You thought I would be angry right? You thought that I would know what to do? or maybe, maybe I would go insane? That sounds about right! I have told you many times before dammit! To **tell** me when things like this are happening! For all we know there could be something wrong? We wouldn't know it until later cause you never said anything! Dam. I told you so many times! Rin! Fuck!", said Sesshomaru as he closed his eyes to calm down. Even the smallest bit of pain his mate was feeling made him lose control and find a way to stop it. It hurt him to see her in so much pain knowing that he made it happen. He couldn't stand it. Ecspecailly when she didn't tell him when she was hurting.

Rin was in tears now as she watched her mate pace around the room. She had a feeling that he would react like this. She knew he would have a temper but she didn't want to bother him since at the time the Southern Lord was at ther estate. Now it was happening again.ohhhhhhh.

", I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's like everytime something happens to me I have to be rescued or saved, or healed, or cured! I hate it! I want to be able to protect myself.I want to be strong and support you in being Lady of the Western Lands, believe me I do but, but...Rin was trying to find words to say as she hand a hand to her head, the other gripping the bed sheets in a death lock.

", I'm a total pain in the ass!. I know I am Sesshomaru. I can be helpless at times, annoying, and very very uncertain. But I promise you, please, don't be mad with me, give me another chance! I want to prove to everyone in this damn time and place that I'm not just some women they can boss around and play around with! I have another side! Shit...", said Rin as she sobbed and sensed Sesshomaru coming closer. She could also tell her sister was outside her door during that time and knew she would have to answer many questions later,...oh yes, many many questions.

Sesshomaru caught his breath as he heard his mate say this. Never, in his life had he ever heard something like that. Rin had acutally called herself something that he **never ever** wanted to her out of his lover's lips again. And the nerve! When he found out who had told her these things he was going to make sure they never take another look in his dierction.Sesshomaru walked over as he picked rin up out of the bed, startling her.

", Sesshomaru what...",

", I never, and this Sesshomaru means it, ever want to her you call yourself that again! Do you understand me! You are not something that patheticly low, you will never be! I don't understand ehat even drove you to do that! Dammit Rin you scared me. I thought you were sick or something. Your life is more delicate then anything on this earth. I want to make sure you get everything you want so don't ever say tat again!", said Sesshomaru as his voice got higher from his anger. He hoped in his mind that he would have to say things like that again anyway.

", I never knew you felt that way, then again...heh..I should have known better then to keep something like this from you. I tried to stop it myself but it only made it worse.It started when the Southern lord left and then from there...it would come in and out but I never paid much attention to it.", said Rin as she chuckled to herself before she felt Sesshomaru hands come and hug her soft,warm body.

", I hope that we won't have this disagreement again.It hurt me to yell at you.", said Sesshomaru as he smirked in his head.

", It...It...did,di,did!", said Rin abit shocked that Sesshomaru could be so, so well...like that. Even with her.

", Yes, it did. Are you happy now Rin?", asked Sesshomaru as he nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

", haha yes, I am. Well, now that this is over with can you let me go so I can go get ready for the day. Then I can give you a tour and you can meet my other relatives and friends.", said Rin as she smirked before she made her way to the bathroom. Sesshomaru sighed as he made his way to the door, getting ready to make his way to the main hall when he heard a voice.

", Were you two okay in there?", asked Rin's older brother Reyoto as Sesshomaru tuned around to see his face, and tall figure. Sesshomaru had a feeling he was being watched.

", Yes we are, why do you ask?", asked Sesshomaru as he could smell abit of anger coming off the blue eyed demon with long black hair and red streaks.

", I ask because I care. True, I have agreed to your relationship between my sister and yourself, but if you hurt her in any way I swear on my life Sesshomaru...Reyoto walked past him to look in in the eye...I will kill you with my own blade, your blood on it.", said Reyoto before he disappeared into thin air.

Sesshoamru just blinked at this and continued walking. Rin's family was really over protective.Sesshomaru kept on walking until he reached one of the many gardens in the Youmaruain kingdom. As he entered the sweet yet strong smell of pine and oranges was in the air as he spoted trees nearby. Emerging from one of the bushes came a lady with long black hair, the blue streaks turning a light blue from age. Her face showed only few wrinkles yet you could tell she was old. Her clothes were a red kimono with a blue shawl around her shoulders. In her hand was abasket full of healing flowers and pine as he noticed he older women stared at him them smiled. her eyes were brown like Rin's yet held an orange like ring in them, almost like fire.

", Ah, you must be Lord Sesshomaru I am sure...", said the Lady Yumiko as she was Rin's grandmother.

", That I am, and you are...", asked Sesshomaru as he smelled Rin's scent on her, faint, but still there.

", I am, Yumiko, I am Rin's grandmother.", said the lady as her voice was old with age.

", This Sesshomaru is honored to meet you. Rin never informed me she had grandparents.", said Sesshomaru as she saw the old women smile.

", yes, it has been years since Rin has been home. We all have missed her.", said Lady Yumiko softly.

", Yes it has. Before we knew all we know now she had never informed us all that she had other family besides her parents.", said Sesshomaru as Grandmother Yumiko laughed out loud.

', Hai, I imagine, Rin has many friends here, oh here she comes.", said Lady Yomiko as Sesshomaru turned to his side as a blue red flash of light appeared and Rin stood there as clam as water it's self.

", Goodmorning grandmother.", said Rin as she bowed.

", Goodmorning child, you should be in kyudo right now. Those lessons are important.", said Rin's grandmother as she scrunched up her face abit. ( A/N: kyudo is japanese archery)

", I know but obasan said that I was free today on my way here", said Rin as she tried to talk herself out of it. Whenever she came here, or back in the past they always made her do kyudo and other kinds of skill. It was bad.

", Nani! Kyudo is important! It is how you hunt and survive! Your eldest brother's wife could help you use your sense power to make it stronger!", said Rin's grandmother as she tended to a plant.

", oh! can I just skip it for today! I can ask Akira tomorrow! ohhh! Please!", wined Rin as Sesshomaru watched in amusement.

", No Rin! At least go for ten mintues. Ever since you were four you have done it!", said Rin's grandmother. All types of skill to be trained was important if you were apart of the Youmarain family.

", Okay, ten mintues. But I am just coming here to ask what is the plans for today since I plan to take my friends out to the village.", said Rin as she sighed slowly.

", Well...your father wants to meet with the both of you along with Kagome and Inuyasha. Then afterwards I suppose you can wander around and frolic like you must. Young ones these days. Anyway since you are only staying two more days I can asure you it should be enough time to do as you want.", said Rin's grandmother as she bushed a strand of hair from her face.

", Thank you grandmother, when your ready Sesshomaru you can join me", said Rin as she nodded towards him before disappearing.

Sesshomaru turned his head back to Lady Yomiko as she laughed softly.

", You may want to go, I have things to do here anyway. Goodday Lord Sesshomaru...", said Lady Yomiko as she walked away.

Sesshomaru walked towards the door as he sniffed out his mate's scent, finding her in the garden and yet again in pain. He walked towards the wall she was leaning against, on her way to the ballroom where she was to meet there parents.

Rin clutched her stomach as yet again, another wave of intense pain shot through her stomach as she grunted in frustration. Sesshomaru lifted her chin up with the tips of his fingers so that Rin as looking at him. They quickly found a hall with all different kinds of healing rooms but one was there that said Labor healing room.

", Rin, maybe we can get you some help. The pain in your face bothers this Sesshomaru greatly.", said Sesshomaru as they quickly found a healer room. The mans name was Kindi who was just a short , stubby man with blue hair and brown eyes.

", Goodevening Lady Rin, Lord Sesshomaru. What can i do for you?", he said as he put away a scroll.

", I- Yes we need to find a cure for Rin's stomach pains. She is pregnant.", said Sesshomaru as Rin moaned as she felt another pain.

Kindi looked around his potions and scrolls until he found an green herb with orange tips. He crushed the herb than put it into a cup along with a yellow powder before pouring a hot kettle of water into the cup than walking over to Rin.

", Now Lady Rin, this should help your pains die down abit but I'm warning you it is not the best stuff in the world. It has a bad taste but your going to have to drink it all.", said Kindi as he handed her the cup.

Rin put it to her lips as she almost gaged but one look from Sesshomaru told her to drink it all. She put the green liquid to her to lips and drank the contents fast. When it was all gone she made a face and gaged.

", Ewwwwww. That was nasty. ugh.", said Rin as she rubbed her stomach.

", we shall go now.", said Sesshomaru as he led them out the door and down the hallway.

", Sesshomaru, thank you. Again. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I guess our fate was ment to be destined for it.", said Rin as she relized what she said before she tried to get away but Sesshomaru grabbed her arm.

", What do you mea Rin?", asked Sesshomaru wondering about it. If someone made his mate feel harmed there life would end quickly.

", I think it is better if we dicusss this with eveyone.", said Rin as Sesshomaru walked a little ahead as they made there way to the hall where the meeting room was.

With Inuyasha and Kagome ten mintues before.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's face as he slept soundly. She brushed a lock of hair away from his face as he tightened his grip on Kagome's wasit.

", mmmmmm Kagome.", said Inuyasha as he woke up to look into her face.

", goodmorning Inuyasha, time to get up we have to meet your parents at the meeting room on the second floor.", said Kagome as she kissed his cheek before she got up and walked over to a now wide awake Inushia who was fussing because he couldn't get out of the crib.

", Goodmornng Inushia. How is my baby today.", said Kagome as she picked up her little boy up and feed him before she changed into a kimono that was orange with red colors on it. The she freshened up and changed Inushia's clothes before she heard Inuyasha in the bathroom then come out wearing not his red yukuri( sp or I don't know) but a dark blue one with black desgins on it,

", Don't even start.", said Inuyasha as he kissed Kagome softly.

", I won't , it looks good on you.", whispered Kagome as they left quickly to be met my Sesshomaru and Rin walking down the hallway to the door. Darkshadow who was laying beside Lord Reyoku's chair smiling. They all sat down and listened.

", Goodmorning my childern. I hope you all slept well. I have something to tell you. As you know we have come to accept your relationship to this kingdom. After alot of reason and time. We are all truely sorry for scaring you.", said Lady Mezaykewa said as Kagome rasied an eyebrow.

", What do you mean by scaring us?", asked Kagome as everyone had the same question.

", Well, we had to make sure that two boys where worthy of protecting my dear sister and Kagome so we had to make sure...sorry...", said Master Reyoto as his wife Akira giggled softly.

", WHAT! So let me get this straight. you adults, just sat here on your butts all day forming some soft of joke just to prove if we could protect our mates while we worked hard just to get here for...a joke?", asked Inuyasha as he got angry.

", Well...yeah. it was actually father's idea. it worked right?", asked Tarin as she saw the look on Rin face as she laughed.

", This makes no fuckin sense! I can not believe this!", yelled Inuyasha as he growled.

", It is very suprising.", said Sesshomaru as of course he didn't mean it.

", ummmmm this is **real** suprising.", said Rin as she smiled suddenly thinking about it.

", In true, we never really hated your relationship. We just had to check.", said Izyoi as Inuyasha's eye's got as big as dinner plates.

", Mother! You of all people!", said Inuyasha as his mother closed his eyes and smiled.

", Sorry, Mezaykewa convinced me, it couldn't be helped.", said Izyoi as Inuyasha did a feh.

", Anyway, sis are you going to have your baby here or in the feudel era?", asked Tarin as she winked.

", I think in the western lands. I mean you do understand don't you? It was my home for a while.", said Rin as Sesshomaru only nodded.

", Yes, we do understand, we will not force you anymore. which brings me to another term of why you let that Kagura person threaten you?", asked Lord Reyoku as Rin's face lit up.

", oh thank you father! finally!", said Rin as Okiryo laughed.

", I guess we will have to make a little trip then.", said Okiryo as Reyoto nodded in agreement.

", I would like to see how the western lands has improved.", said Reyoto as he suddenly remembered his father's question and saw him glaring daggers at him.

", ehhhhhh you can ask your question now.", said Reyoto as Rin laughed.

", Thank you, as I have asked before this has brought Inutashio's and my own attention to this and we would like to know why this Kagura person threatened you.", said Lord Reyoku as Sesshomaru turned to Rin who now felt like hiding in a hole.

", Rin?'', Sesshomaru asked her as she thought.

", Kagura, I remember she threatened me before we had mated that...if...if.. If I was to have your child she would kill me along with the baby! She said that she was following oders from Naraku and that he was recovering! She wants you all to herself that's why...oh no! That's why she...she knows I'm pregnant! Oh crap i forgot! I freakin forgot! damn.", said Rin as she put her head in her hands.

", You mean Kagura's alive! But then that means if Kagura is alive and following of Naraku then he is...alive!", said Kagome as Inuyasha's eyes hardened.

", No! Son of a bitch! All that blood and work we had to go through just to stop him...for nothing! Shit! That nasty son of a fucking bitch!", said Inuyasha as he slammed his hands on the table.

", Inuyasha! Clam yourself. We are not going to allow you to go through all that again. Remember Lord Reyoku could see the future. He knew it was coming.", said Inutashio, his strips on his cheeks getting darker from the anger of hearing the enemy his sons went so hard to kill suddenly came back.

", What can we do? Sango and Miroku have Kehouro, I have Inushia, and Rin's going to have a baby. Where in no position to fight now.", said Kagome as she held her quiet son closer.

", Kagome is right Inutashio. Should we help? Even though our sons are strong, they do have familes to protect as well. And knowing Naraku...they can't protect both.",

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all enjoyed that! Well bye!


	20. The Day After Tommorrow

Hi everyone. I'm back with another chapter to this story. I need more reviews though. Bye! I redid some of the earlier chapters in the story. Like one through five i think. I thought i could redo some things in them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

", Then if we can't fight just yet what can we do?", asked Inuyasha clearly getting angry.

", Well...there is the exception that we can help.'', said Inutashio as he saw his son's eyes get bigger.

", No! No No No! The last thing we need is our parents in this!'', said Inuyasha as he gaped at the thought.

", Inuyasha,...I think for once..your parents could be right. If they help us we can not only have stronger forces but as well have stronger numbers.", said Kagome as she slowly brushed back Inushia's hair.

", I agree with Kagome, it couldn't hurt right.", said Rin as she smiled.

", Well I guess we could, I mean I don't see any sense in doing it but okay.", said Kagome before she glared at Inuyasha.

", Maybe, for once it would be a good idea. I mean maybe it would do us some good. We would have more force and with our mates one a child and the other expecting , it would be needed.", said Sesshomaru sighing at his brother's rudeness.

", We should come very soon. As for this...you all may leave.", said Lord Inutashio as he looked at his sons as they left. Once they were out the door Inutashio turned to face his dear friend.

", I have a feeling that it will taked more then our childern's power to defeat this Naraku this time.", said Inutashio as his closed his eyes and let his cheek rest on his palm.

", Yes my friend, I have that same feeling.", said Lord Reyoku as they began to talk on there plan to help there beloved childern.

Back with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin,and Kagome.

They walked down a huge hallway until they reached a wide dome opening with four doors in sperate directions. Rin suddenly felt the presents of her oldest brother, Reyoko.

Reyoko appeared with his wife Sahni as they turned toward Rin . Sahni had hazel eyes with black hair and had black streaks running through it. Red strips ran across her checks. Her body was slender and neat, her power wasn't that bad either.

", Hello sister-in-law , it is so nice to see you again! When Reyoko told me you were back I just had to see you!", sqeauled Sahni as she hugged Rin softly.

", Yes it is nice to see you again, I was wondering when you were going to come around. Thsi is my mate, Sesshomaru.", said Rin as she turned to Sesshomaru who bowed quickly.

", It is very nice to meet you.", said Sesshomaru as he saw them bow in return.

", So this is the famous dog demon everyone has been talking about. The word around here is your quiet the powerful person. I see it is true.", said Sahni as she giggled.

", The reason we are here Rin, is we were wondering if you could stay long enough to have a party in your honor.", said Reyoko as he smiled.

", oh a party! Rin that sounds fun! ", said Kagome as she thought of it.

", Yeah, I guess it could be fun. Okay brother.", said Rin as he then dissappeared.

", Well, that was, nice...", said Inuyasha as they all decided to go to there rooms for a break. Inuyasha and Kagome were going to find Sango and Miroku.

In Sesshomaru and Rin's room.

", When do we plan to leave?", asked Rin as she sat on there bed.

", I suppose we can leave the day after tommorw, if you want since we need go get back to the lands and get ready for your bearing.", said Sesshomaru as he sat next to her.

", Okay, that sounds good to me.", said Rin as he leaned on his shoulder.

", I think this family of yours has alot of secrets. I am willing to understand them alot more.", said Sesshomaru as they got some of there stuff ready.

Suddenly wadling could be heard coming down the hallway as a light knock made it's way to the door. Rin and Sesshomaru looked at each other then silently groaned in there heads. It was Jaken.

", Come in Jaken.", said Rin as she straigthened up before he came in.

", Good evening mi'lord, my lady! I have done what you asked! Brought new straps for Ah-Un's saddle, got more food and supplies for the trip, and even found some healing herbs in the town for the way back. I also got the pain releaver herbs Lady Rin requested.", said Jaken as he bowed with pride.

", Thank you Jaken. We were about to go for a walk so you can take a break after you take Ah-Un out for an afternoon stroll.", said Rin as she smiled before Jaken blushed lightly and bowed again.

", uhhhh...ummm well thank you mi'lady! Have a wonderful evening!", said Jaken as he rushed out the room and down the hall, the staff yet again begging to trip him..

", Afternoon stroll?", asked Sesshomaru as Rin looked at him.

", yeah, just me and you for the evening. I wanted to show you my father's well structured domain abit more.", said Rin as she suddenly grew pale and ran to the bathroom. Sesshomaru knew she was throwing up...again. Ah, the joys of child bearing.

Once Rin came out refreshed and better she apoigized for her sudden sickness, took a deep breath then continued.

", Yeah, just me and you. It will be fun...", said Rin as she smiled at Sesshomaru who slowly nodded.

", Alright. It's fine.", said Sesshomaru as they donned there outer robes before making there way to Rin favorite garden.

", It's going to be fun! You'll see!", said Rin smiling.

Inuyasha and Kagome made there way to the path that led to the town which they knew Sango, Shippo and Miroku where.

", Hey Kagome! I missed you!", said Shippo as he leaped from Miroku's shoulder to Kagome's.

", I'm fine Shippo, I missed you to.", said Kagome as she held an awake Inushia who was tugging at her hair and putting it in his mouth.

", How is it here so far?", asked Sango as she ajusted her wepon on her shoulder.

", It's fine, Rin's parents are nice now. I mean they have a kind of very deep respect for there people here.", said Kagome as she smiled.

", Yeah, Rin's father seems very serious with the whole 'protect your childern' thing. Then again they have been asleep for the last hmmm, seventeen years. Yeah it kinda has an effect to that.'', said Inuyasha as he smirked.

", Inuyasha, of all the things. Your parents worry to!", said Kagome as Inuyasha froze as he sighed.

", Yeah, whatever", said Inuyasha as he crossed his arms.

", So how is Kirara?", asked Kagome.

", oh she's fine. Kirara loves it here. We took her out sometimes to play or strech her legs. Rin says we should be leaving soon anyway.", said Kagome as she watched a pair of red birds with three feathers on there forheads fly above them.

", That soon already! Nooooo! I love this place!", said Shippo as he got down as went in to see Kirara.

", The gardens around here are a wonderful places to meditate. I have finally been able to relax without having to worry about any demons or monsters coming after you.

", Yes, it is a wonderful feeling", said Sango as she sighed.

", Well that is the whole purpose of Youmaru.", said Tarin as she appeared in front of Miroku who jumped in suprise.

", oh hello...Tarin.", said Kagome as she smiled.

", Goodafternoon Lady Kagome, Prince Inuyasha. It is a nice day today.", said Tarin as she smiled then bowed.

", Yeah, we were thinking of exploring around abit. Around the castle.", said Kagome as Tarin giggled.

", Okay. My brothers are training in one of the dojos so if you want you can go watch. Well I just wanted to make sure all of needs where met and that you were taken care of.", said Tarin as she cocked her head abit.

", Oh yeah, were fine.", said Kagome as Tarin listened.

", Okay, well I have to go, see ya later.", said Tarin as she disappeared.

", That's Rin's sister right.", said Sango as she compared.

", Yep, they look just alike except Tarin has the mark of Youmaru plus fire on her forhead. So to warp it all up,Tarin is loud, Rin is quiet.", said Kagome as she hung her head to look at Inuyasha looking around.

", Well come on Inuyasha, you guys want to come?", asked Kagome as she looked at Sango and Miroku.

", No thanks, later in the day. We were going to see if we could get some treats for Kirara then get some more cloth since I found a hole in my battle uniform.", said Sango as he groaned. Patching that thing up was going to take _forever._

", Okay, come on Inuyasha.", said Kagome as she left with Inuyasha in toe.

Rin and Sesshomaru entered the outside that led to the largest garden, more like a mini forest. It was filled with big and small flowers of gold,red,blue,white,yellow,purple,green,orange,peach,and even some black. Bamboo surrounded a secluded part of the garden where they could sit and talk. A waterfall could be heard in the distance and the air smelled just like her,...so much like her. So sweet.

", It's good to finally be able to relax without having to worry about anything. I'm sorry I have kept so much from you.",said Rin as she smiled then looked towards the red rose flowers growing near small pond surrounded by rocks. A path leaded into the makeshift forest.

", What do you have to be sorry about? disliking the feeling of regret can sometimes be a good thing. Maybe you wanted to show me that you where a demon. Even so it doesn't change who you are. It never will. I'll protect you from everyone and everything that dares to think other wise.", said Sesshomaru, a hint of protectiveness in his voice.

", Thank you Sesshomaru. Tell me, how long with it take for this child to be born?", asked Rin as she touched her stomach.

", Sesshomaru wraped his arms from behind her and looked out from above her shoulder.

", About five months. Depending on your health and what you do. But this Sesshomaru has taken care of that.", said Sesshomaru as Rin became curious.

", How so?", asked Rin as they began walking again.

", Making sure you are protected.", said Sesshomaru as Rin sweatdropped.

", uh...thanks Sesshomaru. Hey! I want to show you I place I knew of ever since I was a little girl.", said Rin as she took Sesshomaru's hand as they walked down the path toward where the waterfall is/

The waterfall was cascading down a path of big black rocks into the crystal clear, warm lake below. Heat rose from the water as birds softly sang somewhere near by. Trees and bamboo made this place impossible to find unless you where Rin or Tarin. The only to people who knew it now including Sesshomaru.

", I used to always come here as a little girl when I wanted to hide or get away from everything. Before my world had that fatal attack when I was seven I also came here to think.", said Rin as Sesshomaru looked at her then inhailed softly as he saw Rin's face. She was looking out at the waterfall. Her hair blowing softly around her because of the angelic breeze. Her face had a sort of glow to it as she closed her eyes. Every feature on her face was soft and gentle making her look like an angel.

", This place is very beauitful. I can see why you think it.", said Sesshomaru as he saw Rin turn to him and smile.

", Thank you Sesshomaru.", said Rin as they continued to talk and observe the scenery before them until dinner. The day after tommorw they would leave the day after tommorw. That is when the real problems would begin.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! I will add one more chapter for them doing some last mintue things in Youmaru then the chapter after that will focus on Rin's pregnacy. Bye! I am choosing names now so if you have any last minute names for Rin's child now is the time. 


	21. Last Day

Hi everyone. Well people have been saying that Sesshy is a little out of character so i'm going to try and make him better. Also with my spelling i will try but thank you.

* * *

The next day Rin awoke to the sound of Kagome and Inuyasha in yet another fight about what Inushia would wear. She could hear them yelling next door. 

", I TOLD YOU INUYASHA HE IS NOT GOING TO WEAR ALL BLACK!", yelled Kagome.

", NO! I THINK BLACK IS A NICE COLOR! AND BESIDES HE CAN'T WEAR BLUE EVERYDAY YA KNOW! ", yelled. back Inuyasha as then she heard the sound of one fatal " SIT" which sent Inuyasha crashing into the floor.

", Huh mother's going to hear that later.", said Rin as she got up to find Sesshomaru yet again gone.

", What is up with this disappearing act?", asked Rin as she then felt the prescence of her sister Tarin.

", Hey guess what, I don't know?", said Tarin as she appeared in front of her sister.

", oh well thanks Tarin, thank you very much.", said Rin as she sighed.

", What? I was only saying.", said Tarin pouting a little at Rin's response.

", Oh silly I know that!", said Rin as they both paused then broke out laughing.

Tarin embraced her sister and looked at her.

", Well you still haven't changed. I was thinking we could do something together before I leave for home.", said Rin as Tarin proped and eyebrow.

", When are you leaving?", asked Tarin as she looked serious.

", Sadly tomorrow. I have to get home tomorrow. Sesshomaru has to manage his lands and I have to help him.", said Rin and Tarin pouted.

", Well, I guess, But unil then how about we go flying together?", asked Tarin as Rin's eyes lit up.

", Oh yes! That sounds like fun!", said Rin as Tarin laughed. Rin was soon dressed and they got together.

", I knew it would.Just like old times.'', said Tarin as they headed toward the gardens.

With Sesshomaru and His Father

That morning Sesshomaru had left early and agreed to meet with his father, Inutashio to talk about Rin father to son wise. Although he didn't like it, he had to do it.

So here he was now listening to his fahter's talking. They were now talking about Rin's pup.

", Now, since Rin as turned into a demon, the child shall be born a full demon which in our case could be dangerous. Since Rin's pup is full demon many different demons will be trying to destroy her. The birth it'self is dangerous.", said Inutashio who turned to see his son had a blank expression looking at him.

", Father, don't take me for a fool. This Sesshomaru knows how ' dangerous' this matter is and I am not withdrawing from anything. I shall protect Rin with my life so I perpose you don't get yourself into matters you don't control.", said Sesshomaru as his father sighed.

", He we go again, you think that you don't need help Sesshomaru but the truth is you do! You don't know what your even facing!", said Intashio as he stopped to look at his son whose face hardened.

", Don't tell me who I can protect and who I can't! I think I am wise enough to know that.", said Sesshomaru , his voice a little higher knowing he was getting annoyed.

", You think you do but you don't! You haven't seen what it is like to go in an overdrive to save your mate Sesshomaru!", said Inutashio, his voice getting higher as well.

", Stop telling me what I cannot do. My domain and everything that is on it is my concern and mine alone.", said Sesshomaru as he turned his back to him.

", I see I can't convince you. Fine then I shall ask you this. Do you allow Your pup to be born in this world?", asked Inutashio as Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red.

", No, I do not. Since it takes a lot to explain to you I will give you a very long answer since you require one. Rin said so herself that she was not going to have our pup here. She said she wanted to have it in the western lands and that is where it shall be. Her answer is final.", said Sesshomaru as he saw his father walk closer to him.

", You do not make her decisions my son. She does. As Lady of the Western Lands I want to her it from her that she wants to give birth in the feudeal era. Not you. You are not the one conciving.", said Inutashio as he sensed anger in his form.

", I don't care! I will not have my child be born here just so you can study him like some animal.", said Sesshomaru as Inutashio sighed. _", How does he even know it will be a 'he'? My son, always thinking of his domain. This is not going to be easy.", _thought Inutaisho to himself.

", Sesshomaru we are not seeing your child as an experiment. We just want to know if it she porduce a healthy heir. Lord Reyoku thinks that it would be a very good intention. This is a very rare thing to occur and I think all of Youmaru should see it.", said Inutaisho as he stared on.

Sesshomaru was clearly getting pissed off by this. He wanted to here no more. He wanted to just go and think for a while._ ", He should have stayed dead", _thought Sesshomaru to himself.

", Do not judge my mate's choice father. If you back down now you may not find yourself in such a bad prediciment. Let Rin decided.", said Sesshomaru as he felt his temple pulse.

", How long of time do you think you really have Sesshomaru! You have hardly no time left! If I were you i would chose now. This is very dangerous and I don't want to see her get hurt!", said Inutashio as he saw Sesshomaru turn around before throwing his claw at him fast, luckly Inutaisho blocked him with his own claw since he was the one that taught him how to use it.

", Don't test me father. Your really wearing down my patience. I advise you keep your words out of places they don't need to be. ", said Sesshomaru as he growled lowly.

Inutaisho chuckled at this then stared hard into Sesshomaru's eyes. Giving him a look of concern.

", Your pup is going to cause one big battle stronger than Naraku. Kagura and Kanna are out to kill Rin, demons, other lords, even nature itself. You are facing a powerful thing Sesshomaru. So I now ask you this. Yes, You do have someone to protect but...do you have the will to protect it. The strengh to survive. We shall see when the time comes. Let Lord Reyoku know of your answer as soon as possible.", said Lord Inutaisho as he then disappeared, leaving Sesshomaru to growl then think.

_", He better stay out of this.",_ Thought Sesshomaru as he went back to his room already knowing Rin had gone out for the morning, leaving him to bathe then think about this ' choice' Rin and himself would have to make.

With Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

Sango, Miroku , and Shippo walked through the busy streets of the town as Sang gasped at all the shops. Kagome had given her money early to go get what she needed and she needed some things.

", Sango, what exactly do we need?", asked Shippo on Miroku's shoulder.

", Well, I'm sure some spices her would make a stew or meat twice as good. Also I want to see if I can get some cloth to make Kehouro's demon slayers outfit.", said Sango as she had taught him the ways of the demon slayers along with Miroku's monk training.

", What colors so you think he would like Sango?", asked Miroku as he sae some cloth in a store.

", Well demon slayer outfits are either black or black with designs so i don't know", said Sango as they turned a corner.

", oh! Do you think they have some ingredients for sweet bread? I mean the bread we have now is fine but sweet bread is way better.", said Shippo as he laughed.

", Sure Shippo", said Sango as she smiled.

", Yeah, everyone seems to be so happy now.", said Miroku as he looked around at all of the smiling faces.

", Yeah, they must be strong if they rarely get attacks and stuff.", said Miroku as Sango nodded.

", Yes, they seem to protect themsleves really well.", said Sango as she agreed.

", They are led by Rin's father.", said Miroku as Sango smiled.

", Yeah. I have yet to meet him.", said Sango as they walked.

", Yeah, hey look a bread store!", said Shippo as he gasped.

", Yeah Shipp it appears you were right.", said Sango as Shippo smiled and they entered the store.

With Rin and Tarin.

Tarin led Rin through the garden to a clear spot where disc shaped items where on the ground. They were brown and had smaller circles on the front of it

", Now, you do remember how to do this right?", asked Tarin as Rin though before slowly nodding.

", Okay, well you want to hold your hand on the circle that is in front. Then you focus your energy in the circle until it becomes and orb. Then you fly!", said Rin as she spun around and smiled.

", Yeah I remember now. It sounds fun.", said Rin as she followed the instructions and was soon in the air.

", Wow! I missed this feeling!", said Rin as they flew around.

", Yeah Rin. I knew you would.! Yay! ", said Tarin as they went a bit faster.

From a window Rin's mother was watching them with a tear in her eye. Oh how her daughters have grown. So much.

", You girls. You have grown but...you will always remain childern. My childern.", said Lady Meyazkewa as she smiled to herself.

The went by fast and before everyone knew it , it was time for Rin to go home. She really didn't feel like having a party and told her brother that who understood.

* * *

I hope you all liked that! Well bye! 


	22. Leaving Home

Hello everyone! I am back with this story and I hope you are enjoying it so far. Well Bye and Also thank you **Inuanddrave7 **for the very awsome reviews that got me to a 100 and 3 more. Bye! You rock!

* * *

The next day everyone gathered by the castle gates to say good bye to Rin's family. Everyone was there and the women had tears in there eyes, it was hard to see such a fine young women leave there kingdom so soon. 

", Well Rin...I as your mother thank you so much for all you have done, I know it has been a rough coupe of days but at least we got some information and family gathering going about. I hope that you will at least have a ball here to honor your baby.", said Rin's mother as she hugged her tight.

", I promise you mother we shall...and plus it wouldn't be fair to you.", said Rin as she smiled.

", Make sure you keep a good eye on yourself sister. I am trusting Sesshomaru for your care in my absense. I shall be checking. ", said Reyoto as he came up to ruffle his sisters hair and hug her.

", Yeah...thanks Reyoto. I shall be careful and send you a letter once a month is that okay?", asked Rin as she sighed.

", oh yeah...it's perfect..thanks.", said Reyoto as he smiled a smile only known in family.

", Make sure you keep us up to date alright. After all I want to be an aunt.", said Tarin as she hugged her twin. ", I am proud to know you as my other half...sister.", Tarin whispered as Rin felt a tear run down her face before she wiped it away.

", Ditto, I am to. We have been through so much...I only hope we can make better memories in the future.", said Rin as she smiled.

", Yes...oh yes we shall. I can bet on that one. Take care of her for me will you Kagome.", said Tarin as she winked.

", Yes I shall do that.", said said Kagome as she smiled.

", From what I heard your a pretty strong miko.Maybe next time I can give you a couple of hints to make stronger power.", said Tarin as Kagome's face lit up.

", oh wow thanks!", said Kagome as she turned as talked to Sango about it.

", Wow, you do miko magic to Tarin?:", asked Sango.

", Well Sango I know a lot. But it is just for safe keeping at the moment. Maybe you can also show me some of your moves for a demon slayer.", said Tarin as Sango nodded.

Okiryo came walking up to Rin as he touched her cheek. Rin smiled as she hugged him. Okiryo was mostly the only one that ever understood her at times. He was very special to her. Always.

She looked into his now lively clear eyes and he looked back at her.

", I had always been told you had a beauitful face sister. For years I have longed to know what my own flesh and blood looked like. Now I know they are the most beauitful in the world. I love you and I hope you continue to be strong always.There may be times when we won't be there to guide you...but since you are Youmarian blood you will be strong yes?", said Okiryo as he hugged her gently.

", Haha En-ka- ma-soh-d a-re brother. I understand.", said Rin in Youma rain lauguage.

", Good.", said Okiryo as he backed away.

Rin's father along with Inutashio came up to her as her father ran a hand through her hair.

", Rin...", her father said. ", For eons Youmaru has survived and prospered with great force. Our ancenstors have fought, even died to keep this circle alive. I must say...I am proud of you...through all you have done. Night and Day...Dark and Light. I am thankful for you. Don't ever stop fighting Rin...even in death.", said Rin's father as he smiled at her, his head held high as he saw Rin's eyes brighten before she hugged her father.

", Oh thank you! Thank you father! I shall not fail you...on behalf of my Youmarain blood I promise you.", said Rin as they bowed there heads before her father spoke again in the anicent language again.

", Shi-no-ka- chn-bn-kuma-re-n", said Lord Reyoko before Rin's face turned serious and she looked up at her father before she spoke.

", Neka- ray-kne-do-sha-um-takio-um-lou-eykna-ko. Re- no -she.", said Rin as she smiled.

", I see. Well I shall respect that Rin. I hope for you. Have a safe trip home.", said Lord Reyoku as he smiled before he heard Lord Inutashio speak.

", I must say. For young rulers and masters like yourselfs. You young adults know how to look after yourselfs but it is times like these when you stand strong. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. As my sons I only hope that in time of battle you will be able to hold your swords with a frm grip.", said Lord Inutashio as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha bowed there heads.

", Rin.", said Sesshomaru as she looked over towards him and smiled softy.

", Okay.", said Rin as she turned around.

", Let's go home everyone! Bye mother! Father! See you soon!", said Rin as she took off into the sky with Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango , Miroku, Shippo and Kirahra running below.

", Ah-Un!", yelled Rin as she heard a loud grunt the the sky before Ah-Un was there with them. A sleeping Jakken on it's back as he mummbled something about a flower fairy.

The proud parents watched there childern leave as they decided to let them decide there choices. In a couple of months they knew that things were not going to be happy.

In a matter of three days the group made it to Inuyasha's village. Kagome and Inuyasha was met by Sango's son Kehouro.

", Well bye Rin! See you soon!", said Kagome as she saw Rin on Ah-Un wave before they disappeared towards the west. Back home.

", Do ya really think there will be any sort of danger. Gosh! Danger my ass.", said Inuyasha as he grabbed some bags full of material and walked towards the vil;age followed by Kagome.

", Hey! Not around the baby Inuyasha! I think that what we are about to face is all about sticking with family. Also Rin is like my sister so...we will be fine.", said Kagome as she smiled. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes as they made it to the old hag's hut.

With Sesshomaru and Rin they were able to make it home by nightfall.

", Sesshomaru...thank you for being there with me the whole time. I know that they must have caused you a great deal of stress.", said Rin as Jakken woke up grumbling and took Ah-Un to his stable.

", Hn. This is all leading to the choice of battle. A person must plan there moves before making there strike.", said Sesshomaru as he watched Rin move about the halls looking at things then at him.

", I know. But I have a feeling that this will lead up to a lot more than just a battle. This may be a legend. Something that will change something. A change always creates a new one.", said Rin as they finally made it to there room.

", I will let no one harm you Rin. That's a promise I made to you.", said Sesshomaru as he saw her giggle.

", Yeah I know. But you also have many other promises to fluffy.", teased Rin as the door shut to there room.

* * *

I know this one was short but let me get something across first. The choice for the time of Rin's child birth is five months. So I am not going to do a chapter about all five. Bye! RxR! 


	23. First Month : Mesu's Bad News

Hello everyone! I am so glad that this story is going well. I hope that you all continue to enjoy it. Bye!

* * *

The first month of Rin's pregnancy started. On the three of May, Rin's awoke with a sudden jolt as her hands flew directly to her now slightly rounder stomach. She rubbed the center on of it as a clam feature crossed her face. Rin smiled to herself as she knew that this was only the beginning. She leaned her head back and let out a soft yawn as she covered her mouth. Rustling the white sheets she sat up and looked to her left. Sesshomaru obviously had gone out on an earlier morning meeting and from the looks of things would not be back till noon. 

Shaking her head with the thought Rin slowly got out of bed as she made her way to the bathroom. The floor was cold with the morning air. It had raining the pervious night and the ground outside had turned brown with mud and everything was wet with the rain. Looks like she wasn't going outside of a while.

Rin sighed as she fumbled for her washcloth. Finding it hanging on her rack next to her shelf of bath items she took it before running it under some warm water. Rinsing it lightly before running the warm cloth on her face as she sighed in happiness. The warmth felt good against her face from the cold air.

", First month.", she whispered softly to herself as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes with the tip of the cloth. She then scrubbed her neck and bottom chin as she continued to cleanse her face. Once she was sure it was clean she washed then put the rag back on the rack. Rin turned her head as she heard a knock on the chamber door. It was Mesu. Another one of Rin's favorite friends besdies Yu.

", Come in, Mesu.", said Rin as she walked out of the bathroom, not before checking her state of dress as it was presentable.

Mesu was unlike any other demons Rin had seen, fought, or known. She was a vampire demon and only sucked blood of evil lowly demons. Which often were around so she need not worry about it.

Her hair was jet black with one thick red strip running through it. Her eyes were thin slits as red eyes, dark as crimson blood stared back at Rin. Her vampire teeth gleamed in the rays of light that pored through the window. Her claws shealthed beheath pale skin. Her clothing was all black with a short pette coat going around her shoulders to her breastline. A blue strip of ribbon went from her left shoulder to her torso as it held a blade made of a vampire tooth. A Kandeana she called it.

", Yes Lady Rin...Lord Sesshomaru had gone out on an early meeting. He apologizes for his delay. ", said Mesu in her light, shadow like voice. Smooth and deep as darkness alone.

", I see, I knew it was something like that, anything else?", asked Rin as she put a protective had over her stomach.

", Yes your grace, He orders that you stay inside the castle today and not to go in the garden center. Some traces of rain seeped through the ceiling and he doesn't want to take any chances until it is fixed and cleaned. Also there is a meeting for you at two but he shall be back before then. Please feel free to look around and do as you please.", said Mesu as she bowed to Lady Rin.

", Thank you Mesu. I shall see to it when he comes back then.", said Rin as she turned her back to look through her kimono to find one to wear for the day. Mesu's gaze on Rin hardened as she smelt something wrong across the other side of the castle. One of the cooks must be bickering again.

Rin looked up from the mirror she was looking in. She took her light brown brush and began to softly brush out her hair.She lifted her eyes from looking down at her white vantity table to see Mesu lost in a long train of thought.

", Mesu, is there something wrong?", asked Rin softly as she put her brush down and turned around from her position on the chair to face Mesu. She picked up a glass cup that held water in it to smooth out her tips in her hair as she listened and waited.

Mesu gasped as she looked up with wide eyes before closing them softly, then looking up again with a serious face. Clapping her hands together softly as took a slow step towards Rin.

", Lady Rin, I know this does not concern me, but please by all do respect...", said Mesu slowly as she tried to ajusted her words.

", Yes...", said Rin as she looked at Mesu, her face turned into a look of concern.

", Humans...and demons my grace. Do you think that if the underworld was to...say rise up again...would the feudal era be safe for them? I mean Youmarian demons once ruled all of Japan, this feudal era. What would happen if it was to go out of control? Some demons don't care about humans but most in cases do. I am afraid that our power alone my not be enough. Even with the Youamaru demons, Lord Inutasho and Lord Sesshomaru. Lady Rin...our balance is standing on a very thin line of judgement. If that line were to break...we would have nothing to stand on.

", I fear that what is going to soon happen is something we really must think about. Please..take it in to consiteration.", said Mesu as she bowed her head slightly.

Rin's face had a now look of worry. She didn't think about the time of war. She was thinking about her pup. If Mesu's predictions are correct...the time of child birth will stand among the same time Rin was to give birth. This would truly be a dangerous situation. The demons from the underworlds were devils, witch vampires, and vampires themselves. Not demon vampires like in the fedual era. Ten times as powerful to. Only a fellow vampire would know of such things.

", Mesu...the legend and knowing of the underworlds does not speak of such things. Where did you hear this from?", asked Rin as she waited for an answer.

", The other day...Sister Maton of the Nayoln Temple in Rome came to speak to me. She told me of the finds she found out from files she went though in the study back in Rome Baptist Church. I know here they are called temples but in Rome we all pray together. It is similar soft of. She told me that she found a record explaning the location of devils, witch vampires, and vampires themselves...in the four locations were the Lords rule...each different kind of vampire and devil dwells underground. But what turns them off and wakens them is the birth of a demon child.

", You may wonder why they have never woken in the past. This is because the demon heirs that were born here did not have enough energy to help them break there barrier that a preist from the church created millions of years ago.There location spot, which is the vampires themselves, is located somewhere close to the western castle.That goes for all other lands to. They need a demon that has a relation to the gods and since your a Youmaru demon... and... your having a youmarain child... '',

Rin's face grew pale as she felt the hand that was holding the cup grow weak. A loud 'smash' could be heard as the glass cup collided to the floor. Spilling the water contents that it once held onto the floor as Rin held her breathe..thinking this was some kind of dream but knowing that it was not so. Looking up Rin breathed in deeply before speaking slowly.

", S-So...you mean...that if I was to give birth...my child...along with..me...would be in...d-danger. Even...now!", said Rin as her voice raised a little. Mesu nodded slowly as she saw Rin put her face in her hands. Mesu rushed over and began picking up the glass off the floor.

", I...am...so..so.. sorry. I shouldn't have told you. You may punish me how you see fit mi'lady.", said Mesu as she bowed to the ground. Rin patted her shoulder as she saw Mesu look up.

", No, no no it's okay. I shall tell Sesshomaru about this when he gets back. Oh Mesu why didn't you tell us right away?!", demanded Rin in question and demand.

", You and mi'lord were...busy...", said Mesu with a light blush on her cheeks as Rin got the idea and blushed.

", ummm I see...well thank you...this is a very big and dangerous matter. What about Youmaru?", asked Rin as Mesu nodded her head.

", Same for them Lady Rin...", said Mesu as she stood.

", You may go now Mesu, please have that situation in the kitchen taken care of. I shall warn my family and speak with Sesshomaru later", said Rin as Mesu nodded before she disappeared.

",I can not believe this! Not even through a month of my pregnancy and hell is already starting! Maybe this is what father warned me about.Sesshomaru is not going to be happy! Now what are we going to do? Iie!... seems they must have had a debat on my eating pattern.Of...all..times!.", said Rin as she pursed her lips at just the person that thought of it. Somewhat a certain dog demon. She tapped her fingers on her desk for a moment before sorting out her thoughts. She would have to send a letter to her family right away. Sending a messanger would be to risky. Unlike demons, vampires also have the ability to trick people into believeing they are normal. Not good at all.

", Sesshomaru...I promise to Enerva he is to protective with this. I can't even take a step-huh, no, it's not good getting mad on this now.I have to write a letter to Reyoto and Father. Then I have to locate Sesshomaru right away!", said Rin as she chose the kimono she was to be wearing with her meeting to with the Lord and Lady of the North. It was red and white. red on the bottom and then faded into red on the top. Black obi sash covred the front. A yellow and purple ribbon, the same as Sesshomaru's ran from the back of her obi sash down to the floor. He had not seen her wear it yet but she just thought it was time to. In an important choice like this.

Black trim was around the sleeve tips as I long ribbon of silk matched to go in Rin's hair. Rin put on the kimono with the help of a maid that came in not to long ago and did her hair in a high ponytail with hair that spilled out around her shoulders and neck and down to the floor. Her make-up was just simple.Soft white powder on her cheeks with soft light red lipstick on her lips.

", You look ravishing my lady!", said the maid as she clapped her hands and bowed. Rin mentally slapped herself. Now was not the time for compliments!

", Thank you. You may go now.I have urgent matter to attend to", said Lady Rin as she heard the maid leave. She hurried. toward the desk and sat down, getting out a quil pen and paper before she began writing to her older brother Reyoto and family. She dipped the pen in the black ink before thinking for a moment, before putting words on paper.

_Dear Reyoto and Beloved Family,_

_I knew that you would be expecting a letter soon so I waste no time in writing it. I want you to know that everything is going well but wrong and that things here are fine for now. I will explan. One of my fellow maids, also best friend came to me with some information I think you need to know. It appears that the demons from the underworld are not what they seem. They are devils, vampires, witch vampires, and death trolls. They have been secured in a barrier made my a priest from Rome millions of years ago. My friends old caretaker, Sistet Maton of the Nayoln Temple in Rome came to the westen lands. She speakes japanese well and had an urgent message. The underworld begins are planning to rise again. They plan to feed off energy from me and my unborn pup! Even now my life is in danger. I am writing this now after just hearing the news from maid, Mesu. _

_Also it appears that, even with all of the lands, Master Inuyasha and his family, Youmaru, Lord Inutashio and Sesshomaru won't be enough to stop these creatures. From what I am summing up, they are not affected by our magic, strength, and powers. No matter how big the army. So fighting sounds like it would be useless. I don't know what to do! I am scared. What can we do? All of Japan/ Feudal Era is at risk! We are standing on our last line of life father! The judgement and time draws near! As soon as my baby is to be born...they will awaken. I also know that some are trying to attack me now but on attemps have been made yet. Maybe because I am not that far in my pregnacy. _

_I only hope that we figure out a way to do something! By time you reiceve this letter Sesshomaru will already know and trying to find ways. I think for once we will need everyone's help in this. All humans, demons, and hanyous of our country. I think this is a war between life and death. I for one will not stand around and watch people die. Please come as soon as possible or right back. The good things that have happenedIi have also included but please...try and do something  
_

_. Besides this tragic find, for a few minor challanges with resident lands everything is well. This first month of my pregnacy is going well. It now shows. Well I am proud of that because I think that it shows the first steps to new life. Which it does already but it is a wonderful feeling. Mother, is this how you felt when you were expecting Tarin and I? I only dream it was so. _

_Nothing really big is happening around the castle.( Except for my new finding of evil) Just some meetings with towns folk. Cleaning up around the castle, and visits to Master Inuyasha and Lady Kagome. They are doing fine. Inushia is as joyful as ever. That baby can cry. Kagome says he got his lungs from Inuyasha, I would hate to agree with that but then again...maybe so. Which brings me to another question. Lord Inutashio? What do you plan to do? Come back to the western lands or staying in Youmaru. Forgive me, it may not be my place but even though Sesshomaru may not show it, he is eager to know. Lady Izyoi. How are you? I hope you are well and enjoying the Youmaruian sights. Well this is all the time I have for now. I bid you well._

_I have to go to a meeting. Don't worry Tarin and Reyoto I will make sure to continue to update you on things.Okiryo I can't wait to see you again. Tell grandmother I said h and I send my best regards, also not to worry. . Until I write again. Love you all. Please try to come as soon as you can!  
_

_ - Lady Rin of the Western Lands_

Rin finally put down her quil pen and waited a moment as the ink dried. Then she folded it up, putting the western seal on it before grabbing it and rushing out of her room and down the hall.Rin passed the portrats of demons and gods as she hurried down four pairs of steps.Down to four more hallways. In one large meeting hall. Down another hallway, past the guest rooms before she saw the lobby entrance. She ran all the way to the lobby of the castle where Jakken and a fellow soilder were talking.

", Gahhhh! Lady Rin please walk! Kami knows what would happen if Mi'lord saw you running like that! What is the rush! You don't have your meeting for another half hour Rin!", said Jakken as he saw the worry in her eyes.

", Jakken! This is no time to be worrying about me! There is far more greater things! Here read this!", said Rin as she shoved the letter in Jakken's hands. As Jakken read his eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock. Sweat began to appear on his face as his fingers began to twich. The soilder had the similar reaction as he looked back up at Lady Rin.

", Lady Rin! This can't be! My wife just had treatment for her sickness and may take another five months to heal! Please, she is in no condition to do any hard travel!", said the soilder. His name is Reko and he had a wife and a boy and girl at home. He lived in the village but trained at the castle as a soilder. He was deeply worried.

", There is nothing I can do, this is truly as very bad emergency.", said Lady Rin as Jakkens looked around befoe turning to Reko.

", Reko! Go back to the training grounds and tell all the teachers, students, and masters to stop there trainning and report to the greeting hall right away. Get Mesu and tell her to come back to me, on your way tell another soilder about this and send a message to Lord Sesshomaru. Tell him he must come back to the castle at once!", said Jakken as Reko bolted down the hallway, heading for the trainning grounds.

Reko ran all the way as fast as his demonic speed could take him before he arrived. His blue hair and black eyes wet from sweat and rush.

Lucky for him, all the teachers and masters were giving a speech together about sword skills when Reko ran onto the small stage and grabbed General Kadon of the army.

", What the hell! What is the meaning of this Reko! I should have you reported for this! Go sit down like everybodu else!", yelled the general as he waved his arms around. His white hair and green eyes smooth. His eyes filled with anger.

", But sir! You don't understand! Listen!", said Reko as he whispered in his ear what he read on the paper. General Kadon's eyes widened as he had a look of shock on his face. Moving away and putting his clawed hand on his sword he turned to all 500,000 human men and demons in the army. Using his loud voice he commanded.

", All units apart of section A,B,and C attention!", He demanded as 200,000 of the soilders stood, there hands hands raised to there forheads in salute.

", There has been a recent alarm of emergency. From my findings that Reko give me we have a serious problem on our hands. Enuo!", said the gengeral as he pointed to a human soilder with black hair and brown eyes.

", You stay with me after! I have something important for you to do!", said the gerneral as Enuo nodded his head.

", You are to go to the largest meeting hall. Once there I want you to take orders from Master Jakken! Wait for his command.Hurry! What you are about to find out might change the whole skill plan of the way we battle! Go!", said the general as all the men hurried to the largest meeting hall. Quick walking as as they knew something was very wrong.

The general turned to Reko as he nodded. ", Go get Mesu and take her to the hall with Lady Rin. I shall meet up with you soon.

", Alright.", said Reko as he ran back to the castle.

", Enuo, what I am about to tell you is very important. Send this imformation to Lord Sesshomaru right away understand.", said the Gengeral as Enuo nodded his head. He was the fastest runner on the team and that's why he was chosen.

The general bent down and whispered into Enuo's ear only what he needed to know. Enuo's elf like ears spread out and widened that the news. Worry filling his senses.

", Go with Rade and to towards the hall border on the border of the western lands where Sesshomaru is having his meeting with the lord of the North and the council. If anyone stops you..show them your badge.'', said General Kadon as Rade the second fastest appeared.

The gengeral who nodded to them watched them bolt off towards the western border in lighting speed as he turned and left to make back to the castle. He order the rest of the men to go prepare the wepons and armor of the castle. The rest were to go to the villages in the western lands and spread the word.

The gengeral made it inside when Jakken came up to him with Rin's letter.

", Lady Rin told me to get one of your men to take this to Youmaru and quickly! ", yelled Jakken as the General called for Shan. He was not fast on his feet. But in the air he is fast as light.

", Shan! Take this to Youmaru right away! Now!", said Jakken as Shan took the letter, put it in his hand before flying off towards Youmaru.

The genreral and Jakken ran back to the meeting hall. This news seemed to spread quick they knew. it wouldn't be long before all of the Feudal Era knew, both high and low. It seemed that in this day and time...time was not on there side..and it was dying quickly.

* * *

I hope you all liked it. It tooke me forever to do it. I only hope that it had enough action in it. Well bye! RxR please! Let me know what you think!_  
_


	24. Soilder and the Western Border

Hello everyone. I am happy that my story is making good progress. Thank you for your support. Bye!

* * *

The emotions of the people in the western castle turned to concern,fear, and anger in a matter of an hour. General Kadon and Jakken arrived at the largest meeting hall where servants and soilders were all seated. Talking and whispering about the new threat that arose just an hour ago. Jakken's face looked annoyed as he climbed on the stool to rise above the stand to talk to everyone in the room. He banged his staff down one time as everyone went quiet.Mesu just appeared in the room as her eyes widened from all the people._", Maybe I should have told them all sooner",_ she thought. 

", Thank you! Now listen up! I'm not going to repeat myself so if you miss it bad for you. Only an hour ago, maid Mesu informed our lady Rin on the upcomings of this recent event. The demons of the underworld. Those living, have found a way to resurface. Now, we don't excactly know how to stop them, only because I have been told that they are trolls, vampires, witch vampires and devils. These creatures have no effect on our power and strength. They will kill us all if they get the chance. Which they will if we don't do something.

They feed off of demon energy. For vampires it is blood. For the demons, they feed off of life energy. Which gets drawn out as a blackish form of smoke. It only takes a moments time before the victim is dead. In our case...it is...Lady Rin's unborn pup...", said Jakken as loud gasps and cries could be heard. Soilders eyes widened and maids shook. Everyone was clearly shocked.

", Now, attacks could happen at any time. Even now so we have to be careful. We don't know what could happen in our eyesights now.", said Jakken as he leaned on his staff. He let out a big gulp of air as he sighed. Notifying the western castle was not easy. No, not easy at all.

", What are we going to do?!", yelled one soilder as he growled.

", For one thing we can't let those damned vampires and shit take over the western lands! And we especailly can't let them capture of harm Lady Rin!", said another soilder but got glared at by Genderal Kadon for laguage.

", I say we should find there hid out and destory them!", bellowed another.

", Yeah!" , yelled one more before they all erupted in a fit of talking. General Kadon who frowed his brows together because of this, took Jakken's staff and thrusted it towards the ground causing a loud smash that got everyone quiet.

", Now you damn people shut up! We are never going to **get anywhere **if you don't stop **talking **!

I need you all to please calm down! Until Lord Sesshomaru gets back all we can do is double forces. I am sure word is spreading now because of the soilders who are telling the villages!...we have excatly five months to prepare for this battle that is to take place. Indeed it is one between life and death! we just have to try harder.", said General Kadon .

", Like we already have...", muttered Eso to himself. He was a private in the army and really was pissed on this whole thing. He didn't care for Sesshomaru one bit. He just became a part of his army to gain money and power. Nothing esle. But when he saw Rin...all of that changed.

_",This may just be my chance...if I can find the vampires location I can get them to get rid of Sesshomaru first...with him out of the way I can finally take care of Rin...I will get what is mine even if I have to kill the nasty bastard's child that grows within her. A sad price but a very sweet reward. Oh yes, how fun this shall be. ", _thought Eso to himself as he felt Kadon's eyes on him.

", Private Eso is there something you wish to share? ummmmm cause you know I was only asking..you seem to be in...how can I say it..very deep thought there...", said General Kadon with some humor. He sensed anger on Eso's demonic form and knew that what thoughts that were transforming in his head were clearly not good ones.

", No Sir, just thinking of minor issues.", said Eso with a sly smile. Kadon suddenly became very cautious with him. The whole attitude with Eso was not working well with him. He would have to keep a close eye.

", Very well. As I was saying. If we train harder, form alliance with the other nations. maybe...then just maybe we can become stronger for you Lady Rin.", said General Kadon as he saw her walk into view.

'', General Kadon. I very much appreciate what is going on right now but I think we should just hold out until my mate returns. He would not approve of seeing such a crowd.", said Rin as Kadon bowed his head.

", Yes Lady Rin you are right. Wait out men until I address you again. Back to practice!", yelled Kadon as the maids left and soidlers went back to training in the feilds. Kadon rubbed his forhead as he felt Rin put a hand on his shoulder.

", General Kadon are you alright?", asked Rin as she leaned her head to the left a little. Concern in her eyes.

Kadon bowed his head as he took Rin's hand in his. ", My lady, I assure you that I am quiet well. There is nothing to fear.", said Gerenal Kadon as he bowed.

", If you are the utter most sure. I shall go to the garden's now. I have to relieve my head of thoughts.", said Rin as she walked out of the room only to be met by Eso. He had held up just to wait for her.

", My lady, would you care to have an escort to the gardens?", asked Eso hoping that she would say yes.

", Well...not... right now Eso. Ummmm how about later on?'', asked Rin as she moved to the left a little. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable with Eso's gaze on her. His eyes seem to burn in the deepths of her very soul. The cresent moon on her shoulder glowed with warning. Eso seemed to wander his eyes to it as he cursed at the demon that took what was to be his. He had his eye on her for a long time. Sesshomaru was going to pay. Dearly.

Rin breathed deep in her throat as she saw his gaze on her harden. She smelt a bit of arousle on him and knew that she better get moving.

", ummmm Eso. I have to get going. I hope to see you again! Bye!", said Rin as she walked a bit away from him then once around the hall quickened her pace. Once in the garden. Rin collapsed in the soft grass as she breathed in the outside air. Her mind and heart was racing with the meeting that happened only moments ago. She saw something in Eso then that she doesn't really see in him at all. No. never. She also sensed hate. She knew who it was for to. She would have to be careful around him now. Little did she know that Eso was watching Rin not to far away from where she was as he cracked his fingers slowly. Her soft gaze and warm eyes made him want her badly. But she belonged to Lord Sesshomaru. Well he was going to change that soon enough. He moved back into the darkness as he continued to watch Rin, sword drawn.

Meanwhile, with Rade and Enuo were running through feilds and forests. They could smell Lord Sesshomaru's scent close by and knew they were close.

", So...do...you have... any..idea what the...news is?", asked Rade as they darted through trees.

", Yes...it is about the demons of the underworld. They plan to arise and feed off of Lady Rin and the unborn pup's life energy. If they do that they will have enough power to destory the whole country and then maybe the world.", said Enuo as Rade's eyes widened.

", W-what! But that is unheard of . The dependance of the western lands thrives off an heir to the throne. Sesshomaru will not stand for this!:, said Rade is rage.

", Yeah I know...which doesn't make it any better for us! Look the guardainship mansion!", yelled Enuo as he saw the guards draw there swords.

", Who goes there! What do you need!", asked one of the guards dressed in black and red.

Enuo and Rade showed him there badges as he back up. ", of course, Lord Sesshomaru's soilders. Is this an emergency?", asked the guards as his face hardened.

", YES IT IS!", they both yelled in unison. They mentally slapped themselves. These people were so dense.

", Alright, Alright! Go in!", said the soilder as he waved to the other man to open the gate.

Enuo and Rade rushed in as they headed for the grand hall.

The grand hall was set with sake,water, and maps as the ten men at the table discussed various matters of the border. Now they were talking about the paths around it. Sesshomaru tapped his fingers aganst his sword as he sighed in his mind. The border head privates were just talking about crosses between the North and West. His mind was trying to wander back to thinking of his mate. How she was fairing. If she was okay.

His senses suddenly went into an overdrive as he sensed one of his soilders race into the room. Something was wrong. Very wrong. He turned his head as they bursted into the room. Faces painted with stress, worry, fear, and warning.

", MY LORD! WE ARE SO SORRY TO INTERUPPT YOU! BUT MISS.MESU JUST INFORMED THE CASTLE OF URGENT NEWS! THE DEMONS OF THE UNDERWORLD ARE GOING TO RISE AGAIN TO GET LADY RIN! THE WHOLE AFFAIR IS TO BIG TO EXPLAIN!", said Rade and Esuo both at once. It only took Sessohmaru to hear Rin's name before he bolted off and out the door, towards the awaiting west.

**Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock...the clock is ticking my young ones. Gather round. This game is about to begin...**


	25. The Four Black Creations

Hello everyone. I hope this chapter is good. I worked long on it. bye.

* * *

Sesshomaru arrived back to the castle in less than ten mintues. His blood pumping in his veins quickly as his eyes turned blood red as he ran in the gate all the way to his quarters where Rin was just waking up from her nap. All of the stress of the just discovered news was making her body weak, and Eso was not making it any better. He acted very strange and out of place which was not going well with her. She sat up and rubbed her forhead, feeling a headache come on as she moaned. She ajusted her eyes and her senses as she knew she had been naping for about an hour. 

", Oh Kami, of all times...why now? huh.", said Rin as she sensed Sesshomaru's angered form heading her way.

", Oh no...", said Rin as she stood up and brushed her hair back in place before he entered the room and in seconds was in front of her.

", I leave for a couple of hours this morning and things are already starting. What is going on Rin?", asked Sesshomaru as it was clear he was demanding not asking. His body tense with worry and concern but it didn't cross his features.

", Mesu had informed me of a dangerous threat known to a legend made long ago by the nuns and priests. It was told that underworld demons. Vampires, witch vampires, trolls, and devils lived underground in different locations. North, South, East, and West. Somewhere in those lands they dwell. But, every thousand years, they feed on life energy. The fresher the energy, the stronger they become after they have sucked it out of the victim. After they do they have unspeakable power.All of Japan might not be able to stop there power. We will all hae to work together somehow! They will come after our pup Sesshomaru!...", said Rin as she looked the other way, fear crossing her features as she refused to picture the idea.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a little than went back to there normal icy state. If vampires and demons wanted to come after her...let them. He'll only be right here waiting on them to come. But then a thought hit him...how strong are they. If Rin said all of Japan would have to fight. This could be a problem. Of course...he had fought alot of different monsters and demons in his time but where these any different? He would truly have to think.

Sesshomaru took her in his arms and ran a clawed finger through her hair. He closed his eyes and reached deep within his mind. He coud hear Rin's weeping as he continued to reach deep inside himself. To his demon self.

**" What are we going to do Sesshomaru...Rin belongs to us and she is the bearer or our demon heir."**

_" We will not let them even look at her. Such interference does not need to be feared."_

**" But what if they know more than we, the dog demon within us has the instinct to attack when defending it's prey."**

_", I do not need to hear something already repeated. If this is such a threat to involve all of Japan, we may have to form a battle plan.",_

**" We should take precautions when Rin is due to give birth here four months from now. Maybe after she does we can move her to safer ground. It would then give us less to worry about in attack."**

_", That would be the best thing to do...we would have to meet up with all clans.There is so much to do in four months...", _

**" We will all have to ban together this time. For the sake of Rin Sesshomaru...for all of Japan if you want to have land to walk on. I have heard of evil begins like these. Let's just say that Naraku is just a warm up compared to them. Also your father's first enemy with Izyoi** **was would be nothing but training. This is real..."**

_", I know that.Hn.", _said Sesshomaru as he came back into foucs to see Rin laying her head on his chest.

", What are we going to do?'',

", You shouldn't even be worried. I will tell you when I get it together.'', said Sesshomaru as he let her go than disappeared to the army wing of the castle.

Rin closed her eyes as she breathed in deeply than opened her eyes. Putting her hands on her stomach she paced the floor a few times before heading out to find Mesu.

Rin walked down a couple of hallways before she found Mesu just locking her room. She turned to find Lady Rin looking at her than bowed.

", Oh, mi'lady I am so sorry. I didn't see you!", said Mesu as she gulped, keeping her head lowered.

", Hey, It's alright. I was just wondering, do you have time to talk?", asked Rin as she waved her hand.

", ummm sure. I mean yeah. I have time to talk. Let's go.", said Mesu as they walked to the gardens.

", Do you think that you could contact the priests of Rome and see if one of them could meet us here to decided on a better way to stop all this?", asked Rin as looked at Mesu.

"., ummm yeah. I can see what I can do. I mean we have to see what Sesshomaru says first.", said Mesu as Rin nodded.

", Of course. Thank you.", said Rin as she then disappeared to the library. Mesu stared at the ground as she shook her head.

", What have I done...I knew it was a bad idea...:", said Mesu as she cursed herself.

Rin went into the library and began to skim through books until she was on the second floor.

", I can't find it. The book contaning this legend must be here somewhere. uhhhh.", said Rin as she looked hard until she found it.

", hmmmm " The Four Black Creations." ", said Rin as she took the book out of the shelf and began reading.

", Hmmm so the vampire demons are the most likely to attack. Knowing that they should be sleek and sneaky. Not good.", said Rin as she went down to another line.

", They also seem to have a core somewhere in the lands. In a shape of a black star. We may have to find that.", Rin said as she saw a picture of what it looked like before skimming down five lines.

", Ah! They all feed on life energy! That can't be possible. Jakken told and Mesu's letter told me that only the vampires...unless they have different kinds of eneregy. It could be life, light, dark, emotion, strength, power, sense, or dreams. That is to hard to even think of. we can't protect all that.", Rin sighed as she touched her forhead. Another headache was coming on.

", Maybe if we join forces we can find a way to deafeat this threat. I have a feeling it may be the only way. We have have to break up into groups...", said Rin as she turned and walked back to her room, book in hand.

Sesshomaru made his way to the army wing where General Kadon was talking with three soilders.

", Now, after you clean the rusty armor I want you to wash the stable doors. Kerti got mud on them the other day...and...oh mi'lord!", said General Kadon as he and the soilders bowed.

", I need to talk with you Kadon. Now.", said Sesshomaru as he turned and walked away, Kadon dismissed his soilders as he walked with Sesshomaru.

", I need to know how you take this newly found threat to my and other lands. This army will not be enough.", said Sesshomaru in his icy tone.

", I understand mi'lord, but I think that we will have to join forces with our other lands.", said Kadon as he bowed.

", I see...", said Sesshomaru as he looked out among his lands from a window.

Far in Youmaru Lord Reyoku and Lord Inutashio were ingaged in a conversation when a messanger ran into the meeting hall.

", Mi'lord! We have just recived an urgent message from Princess Rin. Lady of the West. It looks important.", said the tiny servant as Reyouku took it from the servant's hands, dismissed him, then opened it quickly.

", Is everything alright?", asked Inutashio with concern.

", I don't know yet...", said Reyoku as he read though the paper as his eyes widened and he droped the paper on the floor before his gaze hardened.

", Reyoku...", asked Inutashio as he looked at his friend with concern.

", It was so many years ago...back when we were kids...the four black creations of the underworld...came down upon all lands...sky..water...and land. They killed almost every demon, hanyou, and human on the entire planet. If it wasn't for our great forfathers dying to save us we wouldn't be here today. Now...there back to destory our childern!", whispered Reyouku as Inutashio's eyes widened.

", No...",

", There ...back...",

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it. Now I am also trying out my luck on a Naruto story cause i have an idea in my head. bye.


	26. AN note: about the idea's for story

Hi everyone. I have decided to make a Naruto story this time to keep myself busy until I can think of further idea's for my two Inuyasha stories. So I hope that you will understand and try to get me some idea's for them, cause i am running out. i should have a new chapter by friday, bye!

* * *


	27. Planning for the Time Our Love?

Hi everyone! Well I finally got some idea's thanks to my helpful reviewers! I am going to finish my two stories first before making new ones. I thought the beginning was a little blan but i tried. bye

* * *

Two Months Later: 

The crisp, soft light poured through the glass window onto Rin's soft frame as she lay asleep on her back. Her stomach had gotten larger, showing that her baby was growing pretty well. The dim room showed that it was early morning and the sun was just coming up from the sky. Birds sang there song softly as Rin opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru gone...wait..gone?

She closed her eyes once, ajusting to the bright light as she blinked and rubbed her soft stomach.

Rin sat up as she immendently grabbed her stomach and rubbed it softly again. Her pup was sure great at making her have terrible morning sickness. After a mintue, it passed and she looked around to foucs her senses. She rustled the white sheets a little. When she could finally tell what was going on her eyes widened. Mom?...Dad? Brothers?...Sister!?...Grandmother?...In-Laws!!!Kagome..and Inuyasha! She could almost smell there scent.Wait..she could. Why are?...

", Iie! What are they doing here!", yelled Rin as she almost fell out of bed. She then called in a maid, washed,fixed, and groomed herself up,had a quick breakfeast, then tied a black ribbon in her hair to match her blue kimono with black trim.", They should have at least sent a letter saying they were coming!", said Rin as she grumbled to herself. She walked into the bathroom quickly and washed her face and hands before she put on gloss and a light eye shadow.

She then slipped on her shoes as she made her way out into the hallway. She inhailed deeply, making sure it was them before she leaned her head to the left a bit to get rid of the strain. She felt a heavy weight on her back as she streached her arms, only to see two large white wings spread out behind her.Shaking the strain out of them she sighed.

", I never knew they came here...it must be about the four creations...", said Rin as she remembered her book before coming back out and spreading her wings again.

", Hmmm, maybe I can fly today...", said Rin as she flapped them softly before being lifted off the ground and flying head fast toward the meeting room. Why did she have to rush today?

_", I like this...", _thought Rin to herself as servants and soilders gasped at there lady flying down the hall all the way to the meeting room.

Everyone in there was currently on the subject of talking about the third creation when Rin flew into the room and landed. She gapped a bit when she saw her family all looking at her, good thing she was proper.

", Goodmorning, I didn't know you where coming. Sorry.", said Rin as Lord Reyoku nodded. Sesshomaru gave a knowing glance.

", We understood you needed your sleep there, you also seem to have been working on your flight skills...", said Reyoku as he smiled.

", umm yeah I guess...",said Rin as she smiled.

", Come sit down, we were just talking about the witch vampires.Glad you were able to show early this time.", said Tarin as she grinned at her sister. Rin getting a sweatdrop on her head as she growled at her sister.Mezaykewa sipped on her tea softly as she sighed to herself.

", Girls, can't you fight later...we have more important things at hand...", said Mezaykewa as they nodded before Rin sat next to Sesshomaru.

", You allowed me to sleep in?", asked Rin to Sesshomaru as he nodded. He smiled softly to her, only for two seconds though.

", I figured you required it.", said Sesshomaru calmly.

", Thanks Sesshomaru.", said Rin as she nodded.

", Okay...now that Rin is here to join us I think we should begin.We only have to months left.", said Kagome as everyone nodded.

", So..what do we do now that this threat is only two months away? I can already hear the call of darkness begging to break from the ground. ", said Okiryo as he leaned back in his chair.

", That all depends on how we take the probelm.:", said Rin.

", Well we already know that it is not a matter of fighting, but finding", said Rin.

", We have to find them.", said Kagome.

", That's the problem. We don't know the exact location of these demons...so we can't fight them.", said Lord Inutashio.

", Okay...we can't find them in any way?", asked Inuyasha.

", No...we can't. Even if we tried.", said said Rin as she lowered her eyes.

", There must me some way...I mean they can't hide forever!", said Reyoto

", And they won't! Once Rin is in labor they will start to come out and attack. But they must...Mezaykewa sighed...they must have some demons come up once in a while to test Rin's power...to se her strength...her child. All darkness creatures work that way...Zen works that way...", said Mezaykewa as her face grew cold and serious.

", Zen?", asked Rin.

", Yes, the ones that attacked Youmaru so many years ago..that killed us. If it wasn't four the Tigers, we wouldn't be alive. It's funny...how life seems to repeat it'self after death. It makes no sense to them, to us, this world, it is the feed for them... were nothing but prey. All of us. Creatures that run from them out of fear. If father could not defeat them...then how do we think we can...", said Tarin as she had a look of worry on her face. The images running like animals in her mind.

", Do you think they have something to do with this?", asked Sesshomaru as he listened.

", I don't know...our ancestors are long since dead...gone. Only they would know, they are gods, we are demons. They trapped the Zen spirits and dark creations under the earth at the core...sealing them away. After the murder of Lady Ezana, Empress of the two worlds. Cordre and Spectria. They battled against each other...when both died, white nothing spirits, spirits with no life feed off there flesh...making them zen, dark creation, and...dark dog demons.", said Tarin as Inutashio and Sesshomaru faces darkened.

", What! You mean there are dark dog demons? ", demanded Inuyasha as he sat up from his chair and his face turned hard.

", Yes...they are demons from Cordre themselves. They are born from Cordre themselves. Bred to kill Youmarin, Dog , Dragon, Lion,and Tiger demons...", said Okiryo as his voice became sterner.

", The dominating demons of the lands...that's all of us...were all targets.'', said Sesshomaru as he closed his eyes and pounded his fist on the table.

Rin, Kagome, Izoyi, and Mezaykewa's eyes widened as they heard it...they were all in danger. Rin's pup was in danger! All of Fedual Japan...was in danger. _All of...Japan._

", If we have to fight them..the first main concern is protecting our mates...the second main concern is the dark dog demons, zen, and the four creations. Naraku...he is apart of zen. They come with all creation..., and since he is a spider demon hanyou...", said Lord Reyoku as he looking around.

", It all makes sense now...the reason why he always kept in secret...like his power always came from somewhere else...", said Inuyasha as he remember all the pain they had gone through to kill him.

", What needs to be done...is to bond with all of Japan...all of the demons, hanyous,and humans...we must all fight to win this battle. The fate of our lives and the lives of our childern and their childern. The past is coming back...it is time to be introduced to the world...of Cordre and Spectria...", said Yumiko, Rin's grandmother as she looked back up with eyes that were darker with anger.

", So we need to contact all of Japan. That may take forever...and plus we have to get them together and everything.", said Rin.

", It may not Rin, depending on how fast we do it...", said Izyoi as Sesshomaru's eyes hardened before he spoke.

", Jakken!", said Sesshomaru as Jakken appeared two seconds later.

", yes mi'lord.", said Jakken as he noticed the tension.

", Make a letter addressing all of Japans directions. North, South, East, and West here. Tell them to take the following actions.", said Sesshomaru as he looked at his father, everyone them knew what had to be done.

", Tell then Northen people, the following: the northern demons need to prepare for an attack with the trolls of the underground land. There humans need to secure there villages and have all mikos of those villages armed and ready, the hanyous are to assit them in battle when word is out to begin. Tell the tiger demons of that land for there leader to report here to the Western castle in three days.

For the Southern demons, I understand that there formal royal family was mudered. Tell the lord of the land. That he is to report to my castle in three days as well to respresent the lion demons. Tell his people the repeat of what i said about the villages.

Tell the Lord of the Dragon demons..to report to this castle in three days, to do the same with the villages. Also, I advise they all put there lands on high alert.

For the wolf demons tell, Koga to report here a day early. He along with all of us should have gotten the news by now. For the last request have all of Japan have there armys ready to go, I have a feeling this will be a very heavy battle.", said Inutashio as Jakken finished writting before he bowed.

", Yes mi'lord, I shall make copies and get them sent right away!.", said Jakken as he ran out of the room and this time he to, having a serious look on his face...for he to had someone to protect.

", Now that, that is out of the way...what are we going to do for attacks befor the battle?", asked Tarin.

", We will have to protect Rin...she matters to all of us and is in danger the most.", said Yumiko.

Sesshomaru's eyes almost redened as he thought of **anyone **hurting _his Rin, his mate_. He growled low as he spoke.

", Let them come, they won't even make it past the gate...", said Sesshomaru as Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

", Yes, all four of us have to protect you...you all could be in danger and we can't risk that.

", I told my wife who is visiting her family to stay where she is for a while, so as not to get all caught up in this, goes for Okiryo as well.", said Reyoto as he turned his eyes to his mother..

", What! We can't just stand by and watch you all get hurt and die!", said Mezaykewa as her eyes widened in fear.

", I wouldn't stand it if you got hurt again Inutashio.", said Izyoi with concern in her eyes as she looked at him.

", Izyoi...we will be okay...", said Inutashio as he looked at her.

", You guys don't know that! Inuyasha! You have a son at back home! I don't want Inushia to...huh", said Kagome as all of the women at the table had the same thought.

", I think we should not think about that until it is time. You mean so much to us...we can't explain it...", said Okiryo as Yumiko nodded in agreement.

", I think this is as far as we can go with this conversation. How about we all take a break to clear our heads?", said Yumiko as everyone seemed to agree...wanting to roam around of be alone with there lovers. Okiryo and Reyoto would go in the nearby towns.

", I agree...let's go.", said Sesshomaru as everyone got up and went there seperate ways.

", Sesshomaru, Inuyasha..", said Inutashio as they were about to leave, everyone else already gone.

", I know how hard this is for you...but no matter what happens...you always have someone to protect...", said Inutashio as they nodded before they went to find there mates.

Sesshomaru walked the halls as he caught his mates scent out in the garden where she always was when she wanted to think. This place however, was there specal place. Only for them.

He walked in to find her pacing the ground before she looked up. Her face signed with worry and tears threatening to fall from her sweet, innocent, brown eyes. Her body getting weak with worry. Just the thought..the thought...the...thought...thoughts...

", Oh Sesshomaru...I...", whispered Rin as she then broke down crying as tears fell from her eyes. Sesshomaru ran over and caught her as her feet grew weak. Holding her tight as he heard her cry, whisper his name over and over..

", I..don't..want..you to..die...", whispered Rin as she clutched to his kimono top.Tears going onto his shirt as his features softened and guilt rose up in him. He didn't want to leave her for battle, he wanted to be there when she had there child, but...he had...he just had to protect her. His child...his women..his life.

Sesshomaru kissed her forhead before they leaned into each other...sharing a sweet kiss as Rin let tears fall from her face...this may be the last time...just the last time they would share moments like this...

The kiss showed her passion, there love, and there bonding as mates, the cresent moon glowed on Rin shoulder as Sesshomaru deepened the kiss. More tear fell from Rin's face before they broke away slowly...Sesshomaru looking into her tear-stained face, tears still falling from her eyes as he kissed them away.

", I promise...nothing will happen to me...nothing will happen to you either...I love you so much Rin. You complete me.", said Sesshomaru as she smiled at him before laying her head in his chest and soon falling asleep.

Sesshomaru heard her whisper just before she went to sleep.

", I love you to...Sesshomaru.",

Sesshomaru put a had to Rin's stomach as he felt his child kick within her, hearing her moan a bit. For the first time...just for the first time since his mother's death...The lord of the western lands...cried for his mate...he was not going to fail her, that he promised.

**We watch you fools as we observe from underground...were coming Lady Rin..you don't have long to wait. Not long at all. Let all of Japan come..yes...let them come.**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this. I worked hard on it. Thank you all for your reviews. Bye. 


	28. Saying Goodbye

Hey everyone! I hope that my stories come out okay. I am trying to make them better. Bye

* * *

Rin woke up with a worried expression on her face as she shifted to see Sesshomaru holding her tightly, his eyes still closed. She ran a finger from his forhead to his chin as she sighed. Thinking about the decison that was decided a month ago made her blood run cold. The Northern, Southern, Eastern, wolf, tiger, loin, and water lords all came to have a meeting with Sesshomaru that following day. She was not allowed to take part in the meeting, but she had heard enough to guess what was to go on. 

She felt her heart tighten at the thought of there conversation. Normally she would have just let it go knowing that Sesshomaru would come back but this was different. She could not deny the immense pain she felt rise in her chest when she just pictured the image of his blooded body on the ground, not moving. She closed her eyes then opened them to get rid of the feeling. Why did this have to happen?Why did it make her worry so. She felt a headache coming on as she closed her eyes again, she knew the answer...Sesshomaru.

The strong,outlines of the muscles in his forarms made her what to slowly run over them. Sesshomaru's grip moved to tighten around her waist as she smiled. His face calm and collected as his breathing got abit faster, he was waking up. It was then as she thought back to what she had heard.

**Flashback:**

_", Sesshomaru, so you are saying that we should...ban together?", asked the Loin lord as his paw-llike hands reflected his sharp claws. Flexing them lightly as he grazed over each one with his thumb, his eyes on Sesshomaru.  
_

_", Yes, my family has made a choice...we only expect for you to agree Lord Kanjo.The people of Rome will provide shelter and protection incase it gets out of hand.They will send two of there agents to assit us in this matter.", said Sesshomaru seriously. But inside was a whole different story..his whole being was foucs on Rin who was at the village with his brother's mate.  
_

_", I can see that...but there are demons in four different directions. The most powerful being the vampires themselves. Which reside in the Western lands. The devils I am hearing reside in my lands?", asked the Loin lord as Sesshomaru nodded._

_", We can make sure, for those who are swimmers cannot break through the surface.", said Jaming the Lord of the Seas as he pounded the table. ", They will not make it past my army. Not even a single one.", said Jaming as he growled.  
_

_", That would be very helpful...but ummmm...just asking in case anyone hasn't noticed...my clan lives just east of the west...it only makes sense to join you since the tiger demons are already taking care of the Northern trolls.Plus, I think it would be best since I practicly know everyone.", said Koga as he sighed and placed his hand to his cheek and rested it there. Bordom clearly written on his face.  
_

_", Very well...Mandon, what are you going to do? We cannot wait any longer for an answer.", asked Sesshomaru as he looked at the new eastern lord. The young Eastern Lord's face pastered worry and a bit of embarassment as he drummed his fingers on the table slowly.  
_

_", Ummmmm I was perposing that my clan handle the witchvampires...I think we can do it with help from the south since the loins have the south and the witchvampires have a low attacking record.It only makes sense. ", said Lord Mandon as he sighed._

_", Like anything makes sense anymore...", sighed Koga as he rolled his eyes._

_", So, with that taken care of, the day before the battle, you shall all get into your battle positions, Koga, you are to meet me here eariler, that goes for whoever else is to come back. _

_", Then it is deicided then. We go to our assgined areas next month.", said Kanjo as all the demons nodded and started to talk about battle stanics. Sesshomaru sat there, his face though still, beyond that icy mask, a look of worry for his mate.  
_

**Flashback end.**

Rin eyes softened in sadness as she knew they were going to fight in a month., maybe sometime this month. She then sensed Sesshomaru breathing and knew he wasn't sleeping. He opened his eyes to see Rin's worried face and kissed her cheek slowly. Sensing the pain and doubt that she had in her expression.

His eyes roamed hers as he found sadness in them. He figured that she must have been thinking and pulled her close to him. The warmth of there bodies sending shivers down her spine. He ran a clawed finger from her forhead, down the side of her face, and to her neck as he touched the mark that was there.Rin closed her eyes and breathed in slowly as she listened to him.Oh, did he know what he did to her. How he made her feel just by his touch?

", Everything will be okay Rin...we shall not lose tomorrow.", said Sesshomaru as he knew that tomorrow would be the day. He shifted to support himself on his elbows as he brushed a stray hair from Rin's face before he smiled. Rin couldn't help but smile as she felt his hand wander to her stomach that showed she carried child. He stroked her stomach as she sighed and felt her child kick but this time with much more force. She winced as she sat up and let Sesshomaru's head rest on her stomach, as he slowly purred and heard his child's heart beating as one. The waves of life coming from her stomach as he continued to purr. Rin smiling as she knew they somehow understood each other.

She ran her fingers through his shiny, sliver, long locks of hair as he purred on her stomach and listened to his child's heartbeat. He growled low when he heard it increase and stroked her stomach.The beat of the child's heart corsing through his ears as he smirked.This women...this women that carried his child...did he truly want to leave her?_'', I have to...I must", _he thought.His head in her lap as she looked up to look out the window. Rin brushed her hand over his ear as he purred abit deeper.

", I have to talk to Kagome, Ayame, Sango, Tarin, and my mother today. We are going to devise the inside battle plans today. Tarin just insisit that I get it taken care of so that there will be no confusion tomorrow..", said Rin as Sesshomaru purred one more time before sitting up. His eyes drawn to hers as he kissed her palm of her hand.

", I should be able to understand that by now. Gereral Kadon is leaving on of his men here as a messanger in case you should need to report back to me. You need to worry about where you are. Try to stay in the room tomorrow. I don't want you wandering far.Once the pup is born more arua will only increase, drawing those vampires even closer.", said Sesshomaru as Rin's face frowned. He sat up before drawing her to sit on his lap.

", What! But that's not fair Sesshomaru! I want to be able to see you come back..", said Rin as she looked at him. Placing her hands on his chest as she leaned in to lean on his chest.

", Nothings ever fair Rin, you will not leave.I have ordered you to stay and you will. Don't try leaving.", said Sesshomaru as his face looked at her in warning. His hand touched her hand on his chest and stroked it.

Rin made a move to protest but she sighed and gave up as she rolled her eyes and shook her head, her hair flowing around her. ", Yes Sesshomaru...", said Rin slowly as she brushed a stray hair from his face.

", Fine, I will stay here but I don't want to be to confined in case I have to protect myself.Which I know is not even a probelm.", said Rin as she was talking about a water spell she had learned from her grandmother. She had learned a couple of spells and skills over the last couple of months and she wasn't about to waste them.

", Agreed. I must start to head to the trainning grounds now. The soilders have been down there since yesturday. I have to train them harder today.We leave tomorrow...", said Sesshomaru as he kissed her neck before getting out of bed and heading toward the bathroom. Rin sighed as she put a hand to her head and stratched as she looked out towards the balcony as she got up and headed towards it.

She looked out to see the bright, morning air and the sky which was orange,pink, and a tint of red. The sun just coming up. She inhailed the fresh air as she let it out slowly before looking back at the land she ruled over. It was so beauitful. She placed a hand on her mark and ran it across as she looked out.

", The Western Lands...", said Rin as she saw how everything seemed to piece together. It was truly amazing. Sesshomaru saw her on the balcony when he came back out with his armor on and his two swords back at his sides. She was looking out over there lands, he knew as every lord or lady should do. He smiled to himself as he left the room slowly.

Rin sensed Sesshomaru leave as she turned around and shook her head, heading for her bathroom she opened the door to take a quick bath before putting on her red light purple kimono. After that she made her way to go see her friends and mother. She found only Kagome and her mother. Ayame,Sango, and Tarin probably couldn't make it. She entered the dinning room to see Kagome and her mither sipping tea quietly.

", Morning Kagome,Mother...where is Ayame, Sango, and Tarin?", asked Rin as Kagome sipped her tea from the table.

", Sango and Ayame wanted to stay behind to take care of the village for the battle tomorrow.Tarin is back home managing the castle while your father is here..", said Kagome as her voice slowed with each word. A worried expression in her face as looked down to her cup. Her hands shaking around the cup as she saw the face of her love through the reflection in the tea._ Inuyasha...  
_

", I see...I know how you feel Kagome...", said Rin as she walked over to put her arms around Kagome's shoulders and smiled. She could feel how much pain she was in. It was not going to be a fun day for any of them.

Kagome smiled back slowly. ", I know...It has just happened so fast...and to think...to think...we...can't help! It makes no sense.", said Kagome as a bit of anger raged through her worried voice.

", You may think it doesn't. But you mean the world to them. They don't want to lose you, just like I do not want to lose Reyoku. Your lives keep there very exsistance... alive..", said Mezaykewa as she smiled, a tear falling from her golden eye. It burned her soul to know how much they were all suffering. Isn't this what she had died for? To make sure that her kin never experienced this...well that was over said now. Years of fighting...for nothing.

", Then...the only thing we can do is support them...", said Rin as she put a hand over her round stomach. She rubbed it slowly as she memorized every curve and smooth surface like she had done so many times before.

", You need to make sure you have a heathly child...", said Rin's mother as she looked at her with a serious expression. Looking at her as she rubbed her stomach slowly.

", Oh I know that mother...I just wish I could help him...", said Rin as she groaned when another strong contraction came.She winced as it came abit harder than needed. The pain making her stomach lurch.

", I know Rin...but Sesshomaru would want you to be in the best of health.", said her mother.

", Rin...your mom is right. How about we go for a walk?'', asked Kagome as she looked up.

", No...I want to stay up and moving",said Rin as she crossed her arms.

", Why don't you go lay down somewhere comfortable Rin...I have to go find your father, Kagome should keep you company.", said Mezaykewa as she left, beginning to sob as it was not unnoticed by Rin.

", Your mom...she must be very hurt...but then again so are we.", said Kagome as she played with a lock of her raven hair.

", She is...by time we know it, it shall be tomorrow.", said Rin as they made there way to the garden. The day passed on quickly and before they knew it, by late evening demons, hanyous,and humans alike arrived to the castle, armed and ready. The humans would stay at the castle. Rin was to stay at the castle...

* * *

The next day, Rin was back again on her balcony watching the small camps of soilders on the ground get ready to leave. She saw them wake and getting started to put on there armor. She sighed as she cried, tears falling from her eyes as she wiped them away quickly. One hand on her stomach she sensed Kagome come next to her. 

", Well...good morning.", said Kagome as she looked out towards the rising sun that threatened to mark there time.

", Good morning...where is Inuyasha-san?", asked Rin as Kagome cleared her throat before she spoke.

", He went to find his father, I'm about to go find him...I just wanted to check on you first...hows the baby?", asked Kagome, her eyes not leaving the sun.

", Fine...I think it knows the time is near...is kicking me like crazy here.", said Rin as she closed her eyes and hitched her breath fast when another contraction came.

", Did you take some medicine to help the pain?'', asked Kagome concerned.

", No, I give birth sometime today...I'll be fine...", said Rin as she looked over and smiled at Kagome.

", Are you sure? You will need it later...", said Kagome in warning.

", No, I am fine. Really...'', said Rin softly.

", Oh...I can't wait to see your first child Rin...believe me...it will be like a gift from heaven...they are beauitful.", said Kagome as she laughed a little. Thinking about her own baby who was safe in the hands of her mother.

", Thank you, I sense Inuyasha near by...go ahead.", said Rin as Kagome nodded.

", Alright...see you in abit.", said Kagome as she left to go and find Inuyasha.

She came to find him in his room, looking at the wall as the door opened to reveal Kagome as she looked at him.

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to her, his face soft with concern.

", Kagome...I...", said Inuyasha before Kagome collasped on his chest and cried as he held her and spoke soft words in her ear until she calmed down.

", I love you...", whispered Inuyasha before he kissed her softly...curse all that would harm her while he was gone.

", I know...please be careful.", said Kagome before he let him go. Her face damp with tears. Her hair clung to her face with bits of dampness from crying. Her face looked so innocent, so fragile, so beauitful. He couldn't help but to brush the hair away from her face and smile, his eyes shinning with love.

**With Rin... **

Rin then heard Sesshomaru enter the room as she turned around to face him. Her eyes widened abit as she saw him dressed in his armor, his two swords at his hip, his form clearly ready for battle. His icy expression planted on his face yet a show of concern for her.

", Sesshomaru...", said Rin as she walked over to him before he captured her in a tight embrace. His warmth felt so good against her skin. Sensing his worry as he spoke, though he didn't show it.

", Rin, we leave in an hour.", said Sesshomaru as he ran his fingers through her hair. Her sweet scent filling his nose. He knew something was going to go wrong today. But what? The innocent looks that she gave him made him want to take her again, but he contained himself.

", Yes...I know...oh kami ...I know...", said Rin as tears broke from her eyes, blinded her view of her beloved. Her words slow and shallow. The world around her moved slowly as time seemed to stop. The gaze they both held for each other only got closer.

", I want you to be careful...I will think of you...", said Sesshomaru as he heard her cry harder. He tried to fit his words as best as he could. Wiping her tears away. These words he did not reget. Damn he loved her. He loved her so much.

", I will...when you...when you come back...your child will be waiting for you...and so will I...", said Rin as she looked up and smiled at him, her tears now burning her eyes.

", I can't wait to see my child...I love you so much Rin.", said Sesshomaru as there lips met each others slowly in one last kiss.Rin let more tears fall as she savoired the moment for as long as she could.He embraced her tight as she moaned in there kiss.

Suddenly, screaming could be heard from the hall and grounds as Sesshomaru and Rin broke away quickly, sensing Kadon running down the hall. He looked to his door as he growled low in his throat. Rin looked up at him with a worried and scared expression. She gripped his clawed hand tightly. Not letting go. It was time...

", LORD SESSHOMARU! WE HAVE FOUND THE VAMPIRES! THERE COMING THIS WAY!!!", yelled Gerenal Kadon as he banged on the door and opened it. His face slick with sweat, his face casted with worry, a hand to he hilt of his sword.

Sesshomaru turned to Rin and give her a knowing look. He made a move to release his hand only to find that she wouldn't let go.

", Rin...", said Sesshomaru as he looked up at him, her eyes weilding up with more tears as she slowly let go and backed away.

", Sesshomaru...", said Rin as she just stood there and watched. She couldn't stop him.

Sesshomaru looked at her one last time before he turned to Kadon. ", Prepare to go to the front gate! All soilders are to report there immendenatly! Find my father and Inuyasha! Move, move, move!", yelled Sesshomaru as he ran out of the room and into the hall. His scent disappearing from sight but still lingered in the room. Rin shook her head a few times before she shut her eyes in sadness. If Sesshomaru was to die in battle, she would only die three days after.

Rin then broke down crying as she made her way to the floor with a thud. Her love was gone. She knew the vampires were knowen for there tricks. She pounded th floor in anger and sadness as she sobbed. Creating blue balls of power in her hand she threw it at a nearby chair as it blasted into a million pieces. She couls hear her mother and Izyoi coming down the hall and opening the door.

Her demon side was flared with sadness. It wanted to bad to go and help her mate in battle. But her child forbid it. As another contraction came to her she yelled in pain as she griped her stomach.Everything was cursed now, she hoped those demons were crushed back into the ground.

", Rin!", yelled Mezaykewa as she saw her daughter in tears and on the floor crying hard. She ran over and tried to put her arms around her but Rin struggled to break free. Izoyi came over to help as Rin broke down and sobbed. She tried to get away but they just prevented her.

", Stop it child! Get ahold of yourself! Stop it! it will hurt the baby!", said Mezaykewa as Rin shook her head in protest.

", Please Rin.", said Izyoi as she patted her arm in comfort.

Rin opened her eyes and saw the saw darkening, a storm was coming. The sign of battle, suddenly, whatever had provoked her, told her to call out Sesshomaru's name.

", SESSHOMARU! ", screamed Rin into the room, knowing it could be heard through out the palace. A scream that ment sadness and grief.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! I tried my best! Bye! 


	29. Not in Time Are We Tsk Tsk

Hello everyone! I am so glad to hear that you all are taking a big liking in my other Sesshy and Rin story! I hope you enjoy all of my stories! Well bye!

* * *

The army got into place as the soilders stood. Ther swords and sheilds drawn and ready.Sweat already dripping down thier faces from running across the feilds to get to this very spot.Everyone's eyes either darted here or there. Watching the sky and land at the same time. But not the ground. The sky let down a heavy rain as the sky quickly darkened to a deadly black. Everyone was tense and waiting. The ground turned to mud as air blew through the feild. Rummbling sounds echoed through there ears as they looked towards the ground for signs of danger. Sesshomaru, who was at the front of the line withReyoku, Inutashio, Inuyasha, Reyoto,Okiryo, and the general scaned the ground...nothing.His hair clinging to his face, his eyes looked at the ground, studying it. It only took him seconds to know what it was. He took a step back as his gaze on the ground hardened. 

", Move back! There beneath us!", yelled Sesshomaru as the men reared into order and move back a yard or two quickly. No sooner did they stop the rummbing also ceased. Some perked there ears to get better acess to the sounds while others waited. Oh time. Time was not on there side. This they were certain of. Sesshomaru had a feeling that this battle was going to turn out wrong. But how? His senses hitched as he smelt nothing. What was going on?

", Where did they go? ", asked Inuyasha as he shifted his stance.

", I don't know. They were just here.", said Reyoto as he growled.

", This makes no sense. What could they be planning?", asked Okiryo.

', Whatever it is. It must be vert bad.", said Reyoto.

", No. We misjudged them. They can't attack this fast.", said Sesshomaru as he , along with the other men heard a cracky voice speak. It was coming from the ground. It's voice booming up to the earth. Making the soilders stop in there searching and foucs on where it was coming from. There hands tightening around the swords in instinct.

", Haha your right Sesshomaru. Maybe your not as dense as you lead on. But then again...I haven't even started yet have I.", said the voice as a figure bursted from the ground surrounded by a black arua along with thousands upon millions of demons broke of the earth. All of them had long red hair and black eyes. Thier long tounges lashed out as if tasting the musky air. Then they all smiled and flexed there long, black claws. There red clothes as if made from blood it'self stood out and shone.

The leader had a black strip running down his hair. His eyes had slits running across them. His face colored with haunting amusment.

The leader looked at Sesshomaru as he smierked. His tonuge lashing out as he tasted the air. He knew where the women where. It wouldn't take long for his master to find them either. His vampires streached for miles on end as he begin to speak.

", It seems we weren't late. Good, cause I just find it so rude to be late. Don't you Sesshomaru?", asked the demon as he chuckled.

", Stop the fucking nonsense! Who the hell are you!", asked Inuyasha as he drew his sword.

", Oh yes. So sorry for not introducing myself. I am Xcain. Master of the vampires. My leader. You may know him...Taihi. He is the king of us all. Witch, troll, witch vampire and vampire. You must be just devistated right now. But it's okay. That's why we are all here today." said Xcain as he smiled.

Sesshomaru eyes wided a little. Taihi. The bastard. He is dead. _I had killed him. I remember his head coming clear off his shoulders..he was not a vampire then...how could he be alive? Wait...RIN!!!'',_ yelled Sesshomaru in his mind as he pieced it together. She was giving birth today. She would be most vunerable, she wouldn't be able to escape, she was in danger...this was a trap.

", Let's see if you can smile once your face is crushed in the ground.", said Inuyasha as his sword began to glow.

", Aw that's sad. We haven't even formally known each other yet. Tsk Tsk.", said Xcain as he pretended to pout.

", Why are you stalling!", asked Reyoku as Xcain's face became serious.

", If I can remember correctly Reyoku. Your wife is Lady Mezaykewa, am I correct?", asked Xcain as Reyoku's face became deadly. His eyes flashed red as he growled.

", Why is it a fuckin concern to you!", demanded Reyoku as Xcain began to laugh. Sesshomaru's eyes hardened.

", Oh no reason. It's just that well...I would hate to be her...",

A thick black moving barrier wrapped around them like a snake. Incasing them within the feild.

* * *

Izyoi and Mezaykewa sat in the hall as they waited for Rin to give birth to her baby. Every moment or so they would hear her scream. At least, Izyoi was sitting. Kagome was inside helping Rin along with Ayame and Sango. Human soilders were surrounding the castle along with demons as Koga's pack stayed inside, closer to the birthing room. in the hallway and the ones around them. Koga himself was just roaming around keeping things in check. Miroku went with Kaede to get more towels and water. Also firewood and blankets. Shippo was with them as well do everything he could. Tarin was with Jaken and the Umbe tigers patroling the ground of the front gates.

", Meza please. You must sit and calm yourself. Everything will be okay. Rin will be fine.", reassured Izyoi as she smiled at the nervous Mezaykewa.

", You don't know that Izyoi. What if she can't handle it! What if it is to much! What if- what if she is fine?", said Izyoi as Meazaykewa stopped pacing and looked at her.

", I know from experenice. She will be okay.", said Izyoi as they heard another one of her screams. Mezaykewa cringed as she heard it and began to sob. Another one followed shortly after.

", It's her first time...", said Mezaykewa as Izoyi got up and hugged her.

", It's okay. Rin is strong. I know she is.", said Izyoi with concern in her voice. Suddenly a scream then cry filled the air as thier eyes darted to the door as it opened slowly. Out came Kagome wiping her hands with a towel as she smiled.She shook her hair from her ponytail as she spoke.

", Rin request to see you both. The babies are heathly ones.", said Kagome as Mezaykewa gasped. She ran into the room follwed by Izyoi. The room was dim because of the storm. Candles were lit on hear by tables as bowls of water laided next to Rin. One was full of blood. Next to that was a futon with Rin. Her face pale with weakness and pain. Sweat coated her face as she panted heavy breathes. She couldn't move from her waist down and her head hurt all around. She groaned in pain as Mezaykewa rushed over and knelt down to her. Placing a hand on her forhead which was burning up Mezaykewa went into panic.

", Rin! What's wrong! Your burning up!", said Mezaykewa as Rin slowly opened her brown tinted gold orbs to look at her mother slowly. With a weak smile as she turned to look at her.

", Hi...", said Rin slowly as her mother smiled as she cried.

", I feel so weak...I can't move right now and I need some rest. The twins really tired me out.", said Rin slowly as Mezaykewa's face brightened.

", Twins!", said Mezaykewa as Izyoi came over . Her heart jumped with pride as more tears came down her face. How she wished Reyoku was here to see this.

", Yes Mi'lady. I boy and a girl.", said a maid as she came over with both childern in her arms. The pups crying for there mother as little arms peaked through the blue sheets.

", Mother...I'm a mother now Mom.", said Rin as she smiled. Sesshomaru would be proud. The boy was born five seconds after the girl so he was older. What made it all the sweeter was that they were both full demon.

", Yes Rin...I know.", said Mezaykewa as she smiled before she suddenly smelled something that was not good. Her face lifted to watch the window. Something was out there...

* * *

", You better not harm her!" , yelled Reyoku as he flexed his claws.

", Oh no I haven't...but mi'lord will...", said Xcain as all the men's faces fell and became angry.

", This barrier prevents any of you from leaving...So while Lady Rin is getting all of the blood sucked out of her, you all can sit here and enjoy our company.", said said Xcain with a smiled.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he thought of Kagome and how she had left her bow and arrows in there room. She was in the birthing room from what he knew and wouldn't be able to reach them in time.

Sesshomaru was pushed off the deep end and made orders for his men to attack. Blade met claw as vampires and demons started attacked. Everyone was in there own clash with a vampire but Xcain belonged to Sesshomaru. He made is vine wipe come forth and slash it towards Xcain repeatedly who dodged it with ease. His laugher fillinf the air each time Sesshomaru missed as they ran and jumped farther away from the cast;e, still in the barrier but further away from the woods outside that led directly back to his castle.

Sesshomaru lashed out is wipe in anger as Xcain dodged it one more time before disappearing and reappearing in front of Sesshomaru with a blade out that Sesshomaru matched with his own as Xcain spoke.

", You might want to think of a way to espcape my little barrier of death unless you want your twins to die quickly...", said Xcain as Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

", Rin...",

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it! Well until next time! Bye! 


	30. AN Note

Hello... I relize that the last word is spelled wrong so if all of you could please over look it so when i go to fix it i can. thanks- bc. 


	31. The Clock Is No Longer Alive

Hello everyone! I am back with my story! I will have you know that I am experimenting and trying different things to make my stories better. Well until then please enjoy! Also I do have stories on My name on there is LadyKayaka. Just how it looks. Please read and review my stories on there to! Bye!

* * *

**  
**

Cries of soilders dying and clashes of swords could be heard as Sesshomaru jumped in the air to attack Xcain who only slid to the side and turned over to be behind Sesshomaru and claw him in the back.Sesshomaru landed on the ground with a 'thud' as his whole back began to lose feeling. He reached the hilt of Tenseiga but failed as his arm didn't move. Xcain smiled. Just like his master told him...

Sesshomaru growled as his arm stopped. It was as if his whole body had stopped moving. The wound on his back stung as he felt the posion seep into the wound.

_", What is happening...",_

", Awwww what? You don't enjoy our company Sesshomaru? How sad...I will try harder to not bore you.", said Xcain as he watched Sesshomaru growl in protest. His eyes turning red then flashing back gold as he moaned in pain.

", Oh did I forgot to tell you...a vampire's claws are something not to mess with.We have poison in them that can make any demon fall to there knees.But then again..your doing that! Isn't it just something!", said Xcain as he stood and watched Sesshomaru try to get up.

", Don't strain yourself now, that would be a shame if you did.It would take away my fun...", said Xcain as he looked around the battle feild. Everything was going as planned. Perfect.

Inuyasha was busy with a crowd of youkai surrounding him.Reyouku was fighting with Okiryo to rid the million that was coming at them. Inutashio was trying to get towards Sesshomaru as he clawed away millions of determined vampire demons.

", Please...the rest of Japan is dealing with the same ordeal.", said Xcain as he snapped his fingers. No one saw anything but they heard the cries and screams of different lords and people as they sounded like they were dying or fighting. The intense sounds were making Sesshomaru even more mad than he already was. The whole country was falling apart.

Inutashio was using So'unga to destory many of the demons that were in his way. Inuyasha was fine, Reyoku and Okiryo were near by him. When he saw his fall to the ground his thoughts traveled to his daughter-in-law and how she would die if they didn't get out of this mess. His was **not **about to lose his grandchildern to lowly demons such as these. He had waited endless years for this.

", GET OUT OF MY WAAAAYYYY! ", yelled Inutashio as he swung his sword at the vampire demons. Disappearing as he got closer to his son who was trying to stand. The posion was getting to him.Inutashio slid to the side before he vanished. Xcain noticed this and looked around the feild before he felt the tip of So'unga on his back. He smiled as he thought to himself

_", Yes Inutashio...kill me.", _

Sesshomaru looked at his father with a serious look before he noticed the look in his father's eyes. His father understood his problem and knew he was trying. He knew time was not on their side. His eyes were fixed on Xcain. Cold and murderous eyes that threatened to draw the life out of his body any second.

Inutashio's face turned deadly as he spoke, Xcain frozen in place as he began to speak when he heard his son's mate's cry fill the air.

* * *

Mezaykewa looked at the window as Rin turned her attention towards the window. 

", Mom,...what..is..it?'', asked Rin as he mother got up.She reached in her kimono sleeve and brought out a metal fan. Standing up she eyed the window.

", MOTHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!", yelled Rin as she looked at her mom. Her face was hard and looking as if she was trying to find something near the window. Rin had to breathe again from the strain. Kagome looked with shock.

", Get down!", yelled Mezaykewa as the maids looked in confusion but a glare from Mezaykewa made them sit on the floor. She heard the vampires outside. Ready to come in and attack.

Mezaykewa threw a metal fan towards the window as it broke the glass, sending it spilling everywhere as demon vampires grabbed the frames and let out a murderous cry as the blade slashed through there chests.

Izoyi screamed as there eyes went wide and they fell off the balcony. Mezaykewa turned back to the group in the room and yelled orders.

", Maids! Get everyone on this floor out of here! Take them to the east wing! Kagome and Izyoi try to take my daughter and move her to a different location, take the twins with you! Hurry there coming!", said Mezaykewa as the women began to do their assigned tasks as the maids left the room. Kagome tried to get Rin up as she screamed in pain.

", I don't want to go! My mother!...", screamed Rin.

Kagome looked at her with hurt eyes. She was in more pain than any of them and the last thing they needed was her to be involved.

", Rin your going to have to fight it! We have to get you out of here.!", yelled Kagome as she put Rin's arm of her shoulder as they hurried out of the room. Izyoi took the childern as she ran out after them. Miroku and Sango along with Shippo were there to help them as Miroku took Rin in his arms as they rode on Ah-Un who Jakken had found and brought in the castle.

Mezaykewa flexed her fans as she prepared herself for the loads of demons that came crashing into the room. She swung at them as they crowded and clawed at her. She clenched her teeth as gashes appeared on her kimono. The leader, Taihi came in the room as he raised his hand to make the demons stop.

Mezaykewa fell to the floor as Taihi rose her face to meet his. Her kimono was all bloodly and trails of blood could be seen pouring onto the ground. The arua of her power was slowly fading.

", Hello,... Lady of Youmaru. I'm going to ask you one question and you better answer with one answer. I won't say anything else. Where is Rin?...", asked Taihi as Mezaykewa looked at him. His eyes held amusement yet the sight of anger. Sick Bastard.

_", Be brave my daughter...Reyoku.",_

", I wouldn't tell you if you were the last demon in Japan!You can go to hell!! ALL OF YOU!", said Mezaykewa as Taihi smirked to himself as he chuckled before slashing at Mezaykewa's chest as she fell on the floor, blood pooling around her. The posion going into her body.

", Bitch.", said Taihi as he flexed his claws. Wiping off some of the blood. She gasped in pain as she died quickly. Her eyes closing slowly.

He turned to the vampires in the room as he looked at them. Their forms eagerly waiting for commands.

", Find Rin. Kill her kin. Bring her to me!!!", said Taihi as they flew out of the room and in the direction of which Rin and the group went.

He turned towards the window as he saw the barrier starting to disappear. He had to hurry. He disappeared.

* * *

", You have one chance...to destory this barrier before I sentance you to your death.", said Inutashio as Xcain laughed. 

", I'd rather see every being in that castle die before-Inutashio cut off his voice as he plunged So'unga into his back before he turned to his son.

The soul of Xcain smiled as it flew back to the castle. Now it was time for the clock to tick...

", Are you up for running, Sesshomaru?Can you stand? ", asked Inutashio as Sesshomaru looked away before looking back at him. They had to hurry. His eyes tried to show pain but Inutashio could see through it. They showed immense pain. Sesshomaru might not make it.

", No.", said Sesshomaru in defeat as Inutashio smiled at him. His son always tried to be so strong. He had to learn that sometimes...even those of demons who are the strongest. have to admit defeat. Rain started to pour hard over the feild as hid hair clung to his face and his clothes got wet.

", Yes you are.Rin needs you You have no choice..you must go to her...", said Inutashio as he touched Sesshomaru's shoulder and some of his energy went into Sesshomaru, making him stand automatily. Inutashio groaned abit but stayed on his feet. His son had a look of shock on his face but only for a moment.

", Father, why did you do that...you know...",

", You have two hours only...only two more to save her. Do not waste that time..I shall see you again...go we shall catch up with you later.", said Inutashio as he went to kill more demons. The barrier disappeared as Sesshomaru ran towards the castle, his mate's scream only ment one thing...Taihi.

The sky darkened with more fear and anger as a life was already taken, but more was to soon follow...


	32. Fix Her

Hello everyone! I am so glad that people are excited about my story! Please enjoy! bye!

* * *

Taihi walked calmly down the hallway where Sango,Miroku,Shippo, Kagome,Jakken, Ah-Un and Izoyi were running to. He laughed as he stood there calmly and waited. The smirk on his face showed just how mad he was. Tonight...he was going to get what belonged to him. Something that he deserved to have. Nothing was going to stop him, even if he had to kill all of Japan to do it. 

The group turned the corner only to find Taihi standing there.His sword at his hip and a smirk on his face as he clapped his hands. The hallway dimmed a little, giving his shadow freedom to scan the wall. They turned their heads to find the area had been blocked off by some of his vampires. They were trapped.

", Bravo my friends, what a show that was...very nice.", said Taihi as there eyes widened. Rin could smell her mother's blood on him and her face turned to one of anger. She started to shake as his expression only grew. The blood...was fresh.

", MY MOTHER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU BASTARD!!!", screamed Rin as tears came down her face, Izoyi held her as she collasped on the floor, everyone else drawing their weapons.

Taihi pretened to cry as he smiled. ", Oh my dear Rin, she was only getting in my way. I told you I was going to claim you, mated..or not. I'm sorry...I must have killed her by accident. My temper these days...gets a little rough sometimes.", said Taihi as he flexed his claws to prove his point.

", What you did was no mistake! You mudered my MOTHER!", said Rin as she looked up at his face, she saw it...the bloody bastard, was starting to laugh. How dare he!

", I'm sorry Rin. You know...we..we could mourn her loss..together. Take my hand. Let me hold you...I'll make it all-",

", SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I WANTED HER TO SEE ME MAKE MY GREATEST DREAM COME TRUE! YOU HURT MY FAMILY...MY FRIENDS...MY HOME!!!", said Rin as she trembled more.

", Tell me something I don't know already dear...you can stop this...only you can...just do one thing for me...and I will leave you alone.", said Taihi as he smirked. Rin thought of all the warnings, of all the times he hurt her, threatened her...suddenly her eyes grew wide.

", First though...we need to rid you of some of these people, because...you don't need to be here.", said Taihi as he flexed out his hand. A bright brust of white sound came from his hand. Before they could do anything Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Ah-Un and Jakken were stuck hard in the chest. They flew all the back into the wall, Ah-Un breaking it as they all fell down to the third floor. Lound moans and screams could be heard before it all became quiet.

", No!", yelled Kagome as she went crawled over to look down, all of them were lying in the ground, some of them wounded, others dead. She cried out as she saw who was dead. Ah-Un, Sango, and Jakken...dead.

Rin knew what had happened and turned back to find Taihi looked hard at her two newborn childern. He growled as one cried for her, reaching out it's tiny hand as he cried. Izoyi tried to calm it down but to no success. Rin closed her eyes and wanted to scream. What now? There is nothing left! Nothing...something...I have..to. I can't go on like this anymore.

Rin looked back at Taihi who looked at her. His gaze on her made her shiver and want to tear his body apart. She had no choice. But first...she had to get her childern out of here. She closed her eyes and focused to call on her sister.

_", Tarin...can you hear me?", _there was a small slience before she answered.

_", Rin! Are you okay?",_

_", I need you to do me one last favor...",_

_", Anything, I'm coming as you speak..",_

_", Take Izoyi, Kagome, and my childern...take them somewhere safe.'',_

_", Okay but ...you. Why are you staying behind?",_

_", That is something I need to know only",_

_", Rin! We promsied no more lies! What are you doing!",_

_", Please...oh please. As my twin...with my heart...tell Sesshomaru...that I love him...",_ Rin felt tears go down her face.

_", Rin! Stop speaking nonsense. I'm coming to save you!",_

_", Create a diversion so you can get away with them, I'll be fine.",_

_", Rin you will not! Your wounds are serious!",_

_", I know that...Listen to me! I will not go with you! Do as I say!",_

_", RIN!- Tarin! Don't start!",_

_", Huh, fine, I love you sister...Rin.Goodbye.",_

_", Thank you Tarin. Please live your life to full extent. Make Youmaru proud...", _Rin opened her eyes to find a fog covering everything. Taihi was growling louder. She felt her sister's presence as she got her childern, Izoyi, and a struggling Kagome before jumping out of the hole that was in the floor/wall. When the fog cleared she was the only one in the hallway. Everyone else was gone...

She looked up at Taihi who had a smile on his face. He walked closer to her before pulling her into his arms. Smelling her hair and licking her neck.

", I will do whatever you want..until you are sated. Just please...leave everyone alone. No more...", whispered Rin as she felt his clawed hand go down her neck. Her heart sped faster as she looked in fear. His eyes turned red as markings appeared on his neck and face. He growled as he spoke.

", You are mine! For all eternity. I wish to show this to your people, as a reminder of what happens...when you do not answer to me first...", said Taihi as he turned her so she had her back to him. He disappeared as he only reappeared to be in her and Sesshomaru's bedroom. She felt his clawed hand make the claws bigger and sharper as the trailed down her neck to her chest to end at her stomach.

Her kimono was ripped off of her as she felt his fangs graze her neck. She felt lightheaded as more tears fell before she felt him find her pulse. He growled at how fast it was and just lingered his fangs there to feel it move.

She closed her eyes and reached deep inside herself. Her childern were safe, that is all that matter right now. The blue cresent moon on her neck beated madly at another demon touching Rin and making her fear. Sesshomaru would hear it. But by time he did...it would be to late...

His hands trailed to her chest as he took one into his hands. Feeling more tears come down her face his hand was removed to go to her face. He put the tip of his sharp claw somewhere on her eyes and pushed. She felt a pusling pain as she screamed. They made there way to the window as she could see the western soilders coming back. They all stopped as they saw their lady trapped in the arms of Taihi, some of them growled and others gasped in fear. Among them was her father, Inutashio, Inuyasha, and her brothers.

", TAIHI! RELEASE HER!", said Inutashio as he reached the hilt of So'unga quickly.

", She has given herself to me, to save all of you...isn't that wonderful.", said Taihi as he could no longer resist her waiting pulse and bite hard into the vein, her scream was loud and piercing. Blood flowed out of it as he hungrly licked it up. All of the soliders stood and watched in horror. Just at that moment...Sesshomaru came into sight, in front of his father as his eyes widened at the sight of his mate...his blood rose, his eyes turned red, his growl loud and demanding.

", I'm sorry Sesshomaru...but your time is up...", said Taihi as his clawed hand plunged into Rin's still very sore and damaged womb because she had stood. Her eyes went wide as her hand flew to take his claw out of her body as he pulled at her insides, blood pouring from her body and runing off the balcony to the ground. Her face twisted with pain and horror.

Tears of blood came from her eyes as she looked at Sesshomaru, her mouth coughed up blood as she cried. Taihi threw her to the ground. Her hair coated thick with the blood before he picked her back up.

", THIS!...IS WHAT I TRIED TO WARN YOU FOOLS OF! THIS DEATH! But now...you lose.", said Taihi as Sesshomaru's mark on her body faded. He greedly sucked up the blood flowing from her neck as her breaths became shorter. Her eyes fixed on her love. Everyone was to scared or shocked to move. The horror they had just seen was unheard of.

Okiryo suddenly moved. His face struck with anger. His blue eyes casted in greif.

", I will not! I will not let my sister's death go in the arms of you! UMBE TIGERS!", yelled Okiryo as they appeared. TiTi's face showing blood clearly seeing that he had just had a meal. Kara appearing after him and jumping to kill the vampires that appeared. Rasha staying in the shadows for the later order. MiMi coming and letting out a loud roar.

A barrier came around the western lands as it appeared to be blue. Tarin showed up standing on her as she jumped off.

", I know the one thing you vampires hate! LIGHT!", said Tarin as she thrusted her hands up to the sky and made a bright light of pure energy appear. The vampires who were left cried as they felt the burn of the light destorying them.

", It would be kind to help!", said Reyoto as he slashed at the demons that were still standing. Inutashio and Reyoku along with Inuyasha joined in. Sesshomaru just stood there and looked at his dying mate. Inutashio came up to him and slapped his arm. Was his son really scared.

", He is weak! The light is making him weak! He is deciving you! Get Rin!", said Inutashio as he ran to fight as vampires were being destroyed. The soilders helped as well.

Sesshomaru leaping up and landed on the balcony rail as Taihi slowly looked up to him and growled he released Rin, making her fall over the balcony but not before being caught by Sesshomaru. Her body limp in his arms.

", You! I don't know where to start by how much you have done. But no, no words are needed. I should have killed you when you first came on my lands! But now! I think now it is time to show you my full anger!", yelled Sesshomaru as a wind picked up around him, he began to change. His face turning into that of a dog's before he finally towered over Taihi as a dog demon. His white fur glistened in the light that was still pouring down and his eyes clearly showed anyone that got in his way died.

", She deserved-", Taihi was cut off when his throat was cut off by a white paw on his throat. Crushing him.

", I dare you! I dare you to say one more fuckin time! I want to make you **suffer!**", growled Sesshomaru as he crushed his throat. Killing his voice but the fucker was still alive.

He slamed Taihi repeatedly around walls breaking every bone in his body. After that he crushed his skull and face, ripped his face in two, broke off his arms and legs. Tore apart his chest. But no..he still wanted more.

Blood was everywhere on the walls, bed and floor. His heart and organs was scattered along the ground. Inuyasha came on the balcony and his nose along with his stomach almost puked with the smell of the blood and gore that was everywhere. Sesshomaru was _still _at it. Tearing Taihi's body apart until it was no more than shreads. Inutashio came up behind him and saw everything. His mouth dropped.

", We have to make him stop! Sesshomaru! Enough!", said Inutashio as he ran to stop his son only to have him attack him. His face as mad with murder and anger. He wanted to kill everything that had to do witth Taihi. His voice was harsh and thick with fear slash anger...he was confused. Darkshadow came up and looked at Sesshomaru in his dog form before he sighed and howled.

", Mate...dead...fix...", said Sesshomaru as he transformed back into his self. His clothes torn and blood everywhere. Tenseiga and Toukijin falling to his feet. He slowly looked up to his brother and his father who were looking at him. Darkshadow stuck with shock.

", Mate...dead...fix...p-please!", whispered Sesshomaru as he yelled the last part. His eyes closed and opened to reveal pain written across his face as he let tears fall. More tears fell as he fell to his knees...Rin layed across the room on the floor calmly. Her breathin slowing. Inutashio looked over and made a move to go to her but Sesshomaru snarled and snapped at him before rushing over and burying her in his chest, crying.

", We have to go back to Youmaru, Sesshomaru. We will be safe there. My lands are only a days walk away but we need to go to Rin's home. Her sister will make sure that the western lands and the soilders stay in tact.", said Inutashio as Sesshomaru looked up, his face buring because he had been crying, blood on his face. He could only nod as he picked up Rin as she if she were a bird's egg and clinging to her like she was his life support.

As they came to the ground, Reyoku as holding a dead Mezaykewa as he let a dew tears fall from his face. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Jakken, and Ah-Un lay on a saddle with bars harnessed on Rasha. They were only sleeping as Tarin had healed them. Kagome came with Izyoi as they carried the newborns. The pups sleeping but still had there ears wiggling. Knowing that their mother was not there. Reyoto talking with Mimi and Kara as TiTi came up beside Sesshomaru. Sanrae holding Jakken's head on his lap as she stroked his head. The staff of two heads laying beside him.

", I can carry you...if you want.", said TiTi as Sesshomaru nodded and jumped on his back to rest his back against one of the bars, still holding Rin. His swords were dropped beside him as Inuyasha apppeard and sat across from him with Kagome and Inushia. Sango's son Kehouro sitting along them, the smell of dried salt showed that he was crying only moments ago.

", We should arrive at Youmaru soon, this time...we are not stopping.", said Inutasho as he looked up at TiTi as he nodded. Rasha was holding items and supplies that they thought would be needed. Kara was having Ah-Un loaded onto her so that they could load blankets and pillows onto Rasha for the wounded. MiMi walked along them to make sure everything was okay before she nodded to Reyoku and Inutashio who had Izyoi crying in his arms now. They left the grounds and the broken castle slowly as the sun went down on the land. The soilders were left in charge of Eliy, one of the head general's as he watched them take off in the forest.

", Lady Rin...please be safe. The western lands need you.", he said as he shook his head and went to go command the soilders of what to do.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin's bloodly form as he looked into the night sky to see many stars...his mind was throbbing with pain and saddness as he was still confused. All he could hear was Rin's voice..oh her sweet voice...begging him to tempt her with his magic. His inner demon. As his eyes closed, his arms around her protectively..he swore he couls hear her voice.

_", Sesshomaru! I love you so much! I want to be with you forever! Sesshomaru...", _

* * *

I hope you all liked it. I spent a long time thinking of what to do! Bye! RxR

* * *


	33. The Ride of Sorrow

Hello everyone! I hope you all are enjoying this story! I am glad that everyone is so deeply connected with it. Well I advise you to get some popcorn, sit back, and relax cause there is some drama in this chapter ( maybe) ! Well enjoy! Your all wonderful!

* * *

The group rode on as they made their way across the valleys by sky. The day was getting late as some of the wounded were waking. Tarin shifted to Rasha to look at Sango, Miroku, and Jakken. One at a time she focused her healing energy on each person until they slowly awoke. There bodies restored and well. Jakken was the first to wake as he blinked a couple of times before feeling his head on something soft. 

", _Wah? where am I?", _he thought before he opened his eyes to look into Sanrae's green ones.

", Oh Jakken-sama! I was so scared for you! Are you okay?", asked Sanrae as she stroked his cheek earning a blush from Jakken before he got his brain to work. It was throbbing like he was having a headache and he felt around for his staff to find it at his side. He slowly sat up as he looked at her.

", Gah! Yes, yes! Sanrae! I am fine! No bother! Where is mi'lord!!! mi'lady!", said Jakken as he remembered the incident in the hallway. He looked around as Sanrae tapped his hand. He looked at her to find her crying.

", They are over there.", said Sanrae as she pointed across the left to see TiTi next to Rasha. Jakken followed her finger only to find a dull, wounded, and sleeping Sesshomaru holding Rin in his arms tightly. Jakken's eyes widened.

", Oh no! Are they okay?! Mi'lord! Uh- mmmmmmmmfmgmmmmmffffffmm", said Jakken as his mouth was covered by Sanrae. He tried to snatch it off before she whispered in his ear.

", Don't wake him up Jakken-sama. Sesshomaru-sama is not himself and is under careful watch by Inutashio-sama and Inuyasha-sama. He exploded when Rin did not...wake up.", said Sanrae as Jakken's eyes almost popped.

", You mean...", Jakken said as he tried to figure out if it was true. Was Rin...the girl that he had watched for over ten years. Her face that smiled with the grace and beauty of any person. She couldn't be dead. He couldn't believe it. All Jaken could do was cry. His face becoming stained with tears as Sanrae held him close.

", Rin did not wake up Jaken-sama. I'm sorry.", said Sanrae as she closed her eyes and held the sobs in. Tarin watched them before she thought to herself.

_", Why does she have to be so stubborn!", _

_", She isn't. Stop making false claims.", _said Reyoto

_", Get out of my head jackass.",_

_", I'm not the one that needs help...",_

_", I don't know what to do anymore...",_

_", Once we get to the castle, father should figure out something,"_

_" I hope so...",_

_", He will...harness everyone down.",_

_", Why?",_

_", Mimi just told me that TiTi knows a short cut to Youmaru to save some hours",_

_", Okay.", _

Tarin looked up to find Miroku,Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were awake and looking around. Miroku found that he couldn't move his arm.

", Your arm is broken. It will get better in two months or if we can get to a healer it can heal quicker.'', said Tarin as Miroku nodded.

", Were are we going?", asked Miroku as he noticed the tigers and everyone.

", To Youmaru for help and rest. ", said Tarin as she looked towards the sky. She looked over to see her brother looking at her before she looked back.

", Oh..anything need to be done?", asked Miroku as Sango looked up. Shippo and Kirara were sleep.

", Yes, hold on to something.", said Tarin as they looked in confusion before holding on to the bars. Ah-Un who had already been strapped up.

TiTi scanned the ground as if looking for something. His eyes darting around.

", What is it?", asked Inuyasha who seemed to notice him. His arms wrapped around a sleeping Kagome who was beside the newborns and her own child as his back was against the bar. His sword resting at his hip.

", Hmmm the barrier. It doesn't seem active.", said TiTi as everyone around them heard it as eyes widened. Gasps could be heard from Sango and Sanrae as Lord Reyoku opened his eyes.

", Explain TiTi.", he demanded as he looked around. Something was out there but he just didn't know what. It was as if it was hiding it'self.

", Mi'lord. I sense no arua coming from the barrier. We can't open it.", said TiTi as Reyoku growled before he almost crushed the bar his hand was resting against.

", Is there _another _way to get to Youmaru. We have wounded people here TiTi!", roared Reyoku as it caught Inutashio's attention and Reyoto and Okiryo.

", Yes. It is a hidden passage but Reyoto can find it. It is hidden in the woods ahead.", said TiTi as Reyoku looked towards his son.

", Go into the forets and find it.", said Reyoku as Reyoto nodded before jumping off MiMi and disappearing into the trees. Reyoku watched with focused eyes as he held his mate close to him.

", We will find it Reyoku.", said Inutashio as the youmarian demon looked at him.

", I hope you are right. It is already night. The umbe tigers can't fly or run for much longer.", said Lord Reyoku as he sighed and rubbed his forhead before Kara spoke.

", We will run for as long as possible mi'lord. Even if it hurts...we will not let you down.", said Kara as she rumbled a sign of loyalty before running ahead to help Reyoto as Mimi walked next to Rasha. Ah-Un on Kara as she put a barrier around him.

", How is everyone doing?", asked Okiryo as Sango and Miroku nodded.

", Pretty well, tired and hungry but doing okay.", said Miroku as he leaned on Sango. Shippo kicked in his sleep before settling back down.

", I see. We should be there soon.", said Okiryo as he noticed Jakken and Sanrae were fixing a wound on his chest.

On TiTi Inuyasha was looking at the stars when he noticed his son move. He looked down to find Inushia waking. He took one of his claws and nuzzled Inushia's white hair. His son opened his eyes to golden orbs as he cooed at his father.

", He is going to be strong.", said Inutashio as Inuyasha looked up to see his father smiling.

", I know.", said Inuyasha as he looked the other way.

", He looks cold...", said Izyoi as she picked up a small cover from nearby and handed it to Inuyasha who covered his pup to the chin. Inushia who didn't like the cover tried to throw it around, bumping his tiny hand into the newborn boy who woke up and looked at him.

Inuyasha took Inushia in his arms as quieted the boy down but the newborn boy was still angry.

", He has Sesshomaru's look", said Izyoi as she noticed how angry the pup looked as his eyes got watery.

", Oh no...", said Kehouro who had woken up just in time to hear the baby's cry. Izyoi moved to put the child in her arms as it was still wailing. Sesshomaru's ear twiched as his eyes shot open to look at Izyoi. His eyes turning red and his claws already lengthing.

", Sesshomaru! Calm down! She is only holding the boy until he quiets down.", said Inutashio as he pulled Izoyi a little closer to him. Sesshomru eyed her before slowly nodding his head and closing his eyes. Stroking Rin's hair as she lay lifeless.

", So your awake?", asked Inuyasha as no response came from Sesshomaru.

", I take that as a yes. You... ... ..okay?", asked Inuyasha as Sesshomaru opened his eyes to look at him.

", No.", said Sesshomaru as he was still confused. His body was covered with wounds but he already almost bit Tarin's hand off when she tried. They would have to put him to sleep in order to take care of his wounds.

", I understand how hard it is son. Everything is going to be okay.", said Inutashio as Sesshomaru glared at him.

He closed his eyes again and let Rin's scent of honey,lavender, rose, and blood fill his nose. He could feel her heart and it was on it's last few beats. He felt tears go down his face as he noticed the hole had destroyed her stomach and womb. Making it nothing but a big bloody area. Her neck was torn apart by Taihi's fangs and it made him want to go back and restore the bastard only to kill him again.

His sight was blurry and his head began to hurt so he just kept on studying Rin's scent until he fell asleep. Slience went on for the rest of the walk until Reyoto came running back. Reyoku shot his eyes up to look at his son who was sitting on the bar.

", The entrance works. It is night time, like you predicted in Youmaru. Kara already took Ah-Un to get help and alerted the castle to prepare for wounded and healing treatments. Extra rooms are already made and doctors and healers are heading towards the castle as we speak. The cook is preparing food as well and I also myself prepared that room you asked for.", said Reyoto as Reyoku nodded before he turned to look out the forest ahead of them.

At the pace they were going it would take them another hour to reach the portal. He cracked his knucles as closed his eyes and focused around them. He had been right about his prediction eariler. Something was following them.

", TiTi! Pick up speed! We have to hurry! Start going faster!", said Reyoku as the tigers groaned before they picked up speed. Everyone holding onto something as they felt the wind come at their faces in a rush and make their mouths dry.

In less than ten mintues the portal was sighted as they jumped through the hidden forest to get to it. They stopped at the portal before Reyoku spoke again.

", It is nighttime. Konga-san will be watching us to make sure nothing comes our way. Run!", ordered Reyoku as they jumped through the portal one at a time. This time running across the feild as they made their way towards the castle. The castle in sight as they stopped at the entrance to be meeted with servants and nurses.

All of them stopped as they turned to Sesshomaru who was alert now. Inutashio got everyone off the saddle before he looked at him.

", Sesshomaru, they need to take Rin. They are going to help get better.", said Inutashio as Sesshomaru growled at him and stood up with Rin in his arms. He growled as his eyes flashed red.

", Sesshomaru! We have to take her! Let her go!", said Inutashio as he took his sword off and edged toward his son. Nothing was more dangerous than a mad dog demon. Sesshomaru growled louder as his insinct only said one thing...protect mate.

", No! No! No!", said Sesshomaru as Inutashio looked at Reyoku for help as he disppeared and reappeared behind Sesshomaru before he spoke. Sesshomaru's body suddenly felt weak.

", Sesshomaru. She will be just fine...", said Reyoku as Sesshomaru suddenly felt his world go black and Rin being taken from his arms. When he woke up the next day..he was in a recovery room tied down by magic. He growled as he tried to escape the chains. The only thing that rang in his mind was one thing

**Rin...**

* * *

I hope you all liked it!

**Question's for next Chapter :**

_Has Sesshomaru gone mad? ( do you Think?)  
_

_Is everyone going to be okay?_

_Who is following them? ( there is a hint somewhere in the past chapter linking to this one)  
_

_Is Rin really dead? ( use the clues you read)  
_

_What is with Sesshomaru's new attitude? _

**Until next time! Bye! RxR! ****  
**


	34. The Pains

Hello everyone! I am glad that you all like my story! Enjoy! Bye!

* * *

That same morning rose with the shady clouds of red,pink,orange,and yellow. The lands of Youmaru strangly quiet as they all knew their queen and princess was not well. Servants rushed to get bandages and medicine for the wounded as others got breakfest and clothes. Everyone had arrived late in the night to the castle and since earily morning it has been nothing but a big mess. Reyoku sat next to his bed as he watched his mate. She had been healed the night before and was now sleeping. Only a slight wound on her stomach but it still required her to rest. He sighed as he ran his hand along her cheek, feeling her stir as his eyes widened abit to look into her brown ones...just like his daugthers. She smiled weakly as she lifted her index finger to skim along his hand. Her eyes closed abit as she got focused while he thought 

_", Fuck...why did all this have to happen? Haven't we already paided the price of pain? My daughter... oh kami...she doesn't deserve this...she doesn't...no one does...why didn't you take my life?...would that have been enough?...", _Reyoku thought as he felt more tears go down his face.

", Mezaykewa...", whispered Reyoku as she breathed in slowly. Her mind still not awake. She felt his tears as she traced his cheek with her thumb. His hot, sweaty skin telling her he had been thinking alot and really down. Had he been watching her all this time?

", M-my l-love...", whispered Mezaykewa as Reyoku stopped to break from his trance. Looking into her beauitful eyes he sighed as air tried to stop in his throat. Breathing in deeply a couple of times he noticed and sensed her worry.

", I am fine Mezaykewa, just thinking about something...", trailed off Reyoku as he shook his head a couple of times.

Mezaykewa's eyes squinted in concern. She knew he was lieing. She gave him a weak glare as she giggled alittle. He could be so unware to his words sometimes. Then again...he was like that when they first met all those years ago.

", You are a really bad liar my love...what concerns you?", asked Mezaykewa as Reyoku frowned before smiling at her. She always knew his feelings. His strong hand reach out to gently stroke her her left cheek.

", Rin...she is in critical condition. I...we...they... ... she may not...m-make it.", said Reyoku as they words rolled out like a nasty posion on his tonuge. Bitter to the taste yet deadly and defiying. His eyes glazed over in anger.

Mezaykewa felt tears come to her eyes as Reyoku cursed himself. She feared that something like this would happen and hoped to whatever god was out there that it didn't. It seemed that the gods must have cursed her and her family. For whatever reason they did not know. The hot, staining, burning tears teared at her flesh as she sobbed. Why?...

", Why?...Kami why?!", yelled out Mezaykewa as a coursing pain from the wound on her stomach shot up her body like a heavy streak on lighting as she shot up and clentched her teeth. Cursing as she let more tears fall down her face, Reyoku holding her as she cried.

", Mezaykewa you will make your wounds worse if you move like that!", said Reyoku as his voice was laced with concern. His voice going a little higher with the sentance.Mezaykewa ignored him.

", Reyoku!...where is my Rin?... The twins? Where are they!!!", asked Mezaykewa as Reyoku tensed. He knew that would be the first thing she would say when she woke up. He has spent countless hours trying to decided how to tell her. It was finally time to.

", She is in a recovery room...they haven't been able to revive her mind fully yet, but she is starting to breath they said. She may be in what they call a coma...they don't know when she will wake...", said Reyoku as Mezaykewa's eyes widened and she bit her knucles as she rocked back and forth. He sighed deeply before continuing. He saw her began to bleed and licked her blood as he continued. Hoping it would cause her to calm abit.

", The twins are in the care of Kagome and Izyoi. They are fine...but without their mother...they will...",

", Don't say it!!", cut off Mezaykewa as she snapped at him. Her eyes were wide with fear as she began to shake. Her eyes wielding up with more tears as she turned her head quickly to the left and began to cry with pain.

", Okay...then I won't. Are...you hungry? Or... do you need a drink?", asked Reyoku as he didn't bring up the subject again.

", No...what...about Sesshomaru",

", I think he needs sometime to think. It took alot for him to let her go so we had to put him to sleep just to do it and keep him under restraints. If we didn't...he would run to Rin like nothing in the world mattered and won't let us help her...he would have only gotten in the way for now. His mind is in shock with what he saw and from what I know the demon in him is covincing himself that Rin is dead...making him well...not mad but very confused. His pride and love for her is trying to resist it but his demonic side is telling him it is true. He doesn't know anymore.", said Reyoku as he stroked her hair.

", I see...my wounds should heal in two more days...after that. I...I want to talk with Rin.", said Mezawkewa as one tear rolled down her face. Reyoku could only hold her close as she cried.

Inutashio walked down the hallway in a quick step. He was going to see how his grandchildern were doing without their mother. That had been his main concern aside from Sesshomaru, Rin, and their pains. As he made his way up the stairs to the recovery room where Rin was located he walked in to find Kagome, Tarin, Sango, and Izyoi sitting and talking.

", Inutashio...", said Izyoi as she saw her mate walk into the room with a determined face. His gaze softened when he saw the two very small pups slowly moving in Kagome and Tarin's arms. The tiny noses and elf like ears twitched every mintue or so. He smiled when one slowly made a squealing noise.

", How are they doing?", asked Inutashio as he bent down on his knee to look at their faces. They both had sliver that was fuzzy on their heads. Very, very tiny ears slowly wiggled. Fingers so small they could be twigs moved around from inside the blanket. The boy pup opened there eyes and looked up and Inutashio before yawning and closing his eyes again. They both had the looks of Sesshomaru but the girl had Rin's smile and a hint of brown in her eyes. Also a streak of black hair ran down her fuzz.

Kagome and Tarin looked at them before looking back towards Inutashio. Tarin was the first to speak.

", They cry mostly when they wake. We give them milk from a consen tree in the forest that produces milk simliar to a mother. Don't ask... also they only quiet down after they have eaten or when they sleep. But they haven't, from what I can tell gained the pinkness in their faces. The skin remains a white mixed with deep red as you can see. Meaning that because of lack of nutrion, their blood is gaining down. That is deadly for any newborn.", said Tarin with sadness in her voice. It just wasn't fair...these two little ones has only been born yesturday and already they are sick. If only Rin would wake..

", I see...is there anything that can be done?", asked Inutashio as he brought a clawed hand that looked huge in the front of the girl's face before his one of his claws that could very well easily kill someone bent down to stroke the pup's tender and deep red flesh. The pup winced as she squirmed a little. _", The blood must be hurting her face", _thought Inutashio as he brought his hand away.

", Well...we can only give them crushed up healing leaves so that not too much blood gets to their faces but it won't stop it.", said Tarin as she motioned her hand to a nearby bottle that had a greenish liquid in it.

", Hmmm. That's all? ", asked Inutashio again as they nodded.

", Yeah. That's about the best we can do for now. Also putting cold pressure to their faces. I feel so bad for them.", said Izyoi as she sighed and moved the cloth around the pup to give him more room.

", Rin needs to wake up soon...these pups will not last long if they do not sense her arua.", said Inutashio as he looked at Rin to see her wearing something over her nose and mouth. Her eyes were closed and her body was lying still. Her chest rose and fell with each breath but that was it. Her face was very pale and Bandages were heavly around her stomach and abdomen. Also bandages were wrapped around her neck where her pulse was also were a hole was in her neck. Her breathing came out ragged because of it.

", She will take a long time to recover.", said Kagome as she sighed. Rin's bandages were bloody and soaked.

", Her wounds are serious. She will not be able to move for a week. If she does, she will need something that is called a leg cane. She will attach it to her elbows and it will help her lean her weight on the sides of it. She will have to use it for at least a year. Her insides are very very damaged. She won't be able to do any..well...close interaction with Sesshomaru if you get my drift. It will take at least a year, a year and a half maybe for her insides to fully heal. She will be on a diet of smooth edible things for now. Like a light soup or salmon. Also she will have to take medicine once a day so her insides don't get infection.", said Kagome as Inuyasha walked into the room.

", I just checked on Sesshomaru...he wouldn't even let me in...talk about depressed.", said Inuyasha as he sat nearby against a wall.

", Inuyasha! How mean! Where is Inushia,Shippo, Kirara and Kehouro? Didn't I tell you to watch them!", asked Kagome as he rolled his eyes.

", Reyoku and Okiryo are with them in the nursery. They just got back from outside. Geez. ", said Inuyasha as he closed his eyes.

", Oh whatever!", said Kagome as she went back to look at Inutashio to see his face showen with pain. Izyoi had the same look on her face.

", I see...she will wake up in three days. Let's just hope that the pups stay alive until then.", said Inutashio as Inuyasha perked his ears to listen.

", What is that thing on her face?", asked Inuyasha as he saw something on Rin's face as a cord leading from it to a wierd looking clear machine.

", It is called an oxygen mask. It will help Rin breath better but I have made it so a kind of gas like medicine pumps into her lungs to help them clear up. I hope it works cause I just put it on her.", said Kagome as she sweatdropped.

", It will. Rin is not a person to die so easily.", said Sango as she smiled.

", True. Rin has always been a fighter.", said Tarin as she smiled before she giggled a littlle.

", I remember...when we were little...a demon in the forest was picking on her when we were taking our daily walk one day. Of course it had made fun of her because Rin was wearing a fighting uniform for the first time. It went down past her arms and made her look like she was shorter than she was.

Rin had gotten really pissed off and practiclly beat up the guy. She wouldn't stop until he begged for mercy. She had a few bruises on her face but she didn't care. Our father was very mad at her later but she made it clear that she did it only to defend herself.", said Tarin as she recalled that funny day.

", I can tell. Rin is so nice and warm-hearted. I can imagine why Sesshomaru fell in love with her..", said Sango as she sighed.

", Yes. I have to change Rin's bandages again. It will only take a moment.", said Kagome as she went on her task of refreshing Rin's bandages. The rest of the day had went on in silence as everyone mainly had one idea on their mind.

_Would Rin ever wake up?..._

* * *

I hope you all enjoy it. Next chapter I am still deciding if I should wake Rin up and start her recovery. It would only make sense though right? I guess. Anyway for people who are thing I am going to kill Rin and Sesshomaru 2 day old childern...well that's for me to know. So...move your eyes to the blue button down their and review for me. FIVE MORE REVIEWS BEFORE I WRITE AGAIN!

**Questions for next chapter...**

_Will Rin ever wake up?_

_What is wrong with the pups? _

_Will Rin ever heal?_

_Is Sesshomaru going to get better?_

_And...is he enemy really dead?..._


	35. He has to come to his senses

Okay reviewers. I won't kill Rin's pups but I thought you got that as a hint. I wasn't going to anyway. So no worries. Anyway on with the story.

* * *

Three days passed by soon as the morning light poured through the master bedroom chamber of Reyoku and Mezaykewa. Mezaykewa's eyes opened as she saw that Reyoku as not next to her like he had been the night before. She slowly made moves to sit up, touching her stomach with her left hand to find that her chest and stomach was fully healed. She found Rasha outside her window as she slowly got up and walked over to the window. 

", My queen.", said Rasha as he bowed.

", Rasha. How have you been?", asked Mezaykewa as she combed her hair with her hands.

", I have been well. MiMi is well to. The pups that I have are growing. MiMi claims they act just like me...", said Rasha as he looked at his queen to see her looking out past him towards the lands.

", I see. What are you hear for?", asked Mezaykewa as she turned towards him. Her face dull with sadness.

", I was going to tell Tarin of her new finds back in the forest with the corsen medicine but I guess not now. I shall take my leave..", said Rasha as he disappered. Mezaykewa sighed as she shuffled through her thoughts in her head.

_", I wish there was some other way...", _said Mezaykewa as she decided to go check on Rin and her pups. As she went over to her closet and got her green kimono with a black obi and sash a thought struck her. The corsen tree. The leaves were known for milk but the bark was known for helping the mind...

Of course. If she could get some of it..she would be able to maybe give Rin something that might help her. It should be enough to make her recover to wake up. She smiled to herself as she walked down the hallway towards Rin's recovery room, as she passed by Sesshomaru's room she decided to check on him.

Mezaykewa slowly opened the door to find Sesshomaru still in his restraints. His eyes were closed but his senses from what she observed were still alert. His face had paled and his swords and armor had been put nearby his bed.

She walked in the room slowly as she felt his eyes dart open. She could hear his breathing as he darted around to look for his mate, turning towards the door his gaze hardened when he found it was only her mother.

", Leave...", said Sesshomaru hoarsly as he looked at the ceiling.

", This is your room, but it is my castle. I just want to talk...", said Mezaykewa as he growled.

", ...",

", Do you feel well Sesshomaru?", asked Mezaykewa as she moved to go closer to him. Giving him his space until he gave the okay for her to sit next to him.

",...",

", How do you feel? I heard that all you do is...think...bath...that's it. You don't eat, get any exercise, talk to people...that been for about three days. Not heathly Sesshomaru...", said Mezaykewa as she looked at him still. His eyes were still locked to the wall.

", ...",

", So...ummm...I saw Rin yesturday...", said Mezaykewa as Sesshomaru's ears perked a little but that's all he did.

", She is in critical condition and needs your help...she needs to wake up Sesshomaru...your pups...", said Mezaykewa as she saw him make no move.

", ...no..", said Sesshomaru as Mezaykewa's eyes widened.

", What the hell! What do you mean by no!", said Mezaykewa as Sesshomaru said nothing.

", She needs you!", said Mezaykewa as she walked over to him and sat down next to hi.

", ...no...", said Sesshomaru again as he kept his gaze to the ceiling.

", Can you tell me why?", asked Mezaykewa as Sesshomaru only let out a muffled sob. Wait?...a sob?

", Sesshomaru...dear are you okay?", asked Mezaykewa as she leaned her head in concern.

", ...",

", Sesshomaru...",

", Your pups need you...", said Mezaykewa as she tapped her fingers against her thigh.

Mezaykewa saw Sesshomaru's face turn a light red.

", Sesshomaru..did I saw something wrong?", asked Mezaykewa as he suddenly sat up. As he looked at her she gasped at his face. Tears were streaming down his face and his golden eyes that once held pride...well that was all erased now...all of it. Showing feelings that Sesshomaru never, once in his life experienced. His pride..the ice prince...had died.

", She...is...dead. My pups...will die. I failed her! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!! I can't mark her again! I can't! I am dishonored by watching her go through what she did! Taihi can have her since he seems to be able to win before me! I was too late understand! If I had only come seconds later but I..was..late! My lands, my castle, my mate, my childern!!! I don't deserve it! How can she still love me! How can she surivive after all **this **! ", yelled Sesshomaru as he buried his face in his hands. His sobbing became louder as he couldn't control himself. His weakness was beginning to show.

", I have shown you my weakness...I am weak and ill. I cannot support her the way I want. My demands, my honor...is gone. You have seen this side of me...please...don't let me suffer...don't let her suffer.", said Sesshomaru as he took in a large gasp of air before more tears fell from his face. Mezaykewa smiled before she touch his shoulder, he flinched but then slowly looked at her.

", Do you know what I think...Lord Sesshomaru. That no one else could love my daughter more than you could. I know you think that...dying might be th_", I _e only way to escape weakness. But there is another way. Right now..Rin is still sleeping. She is on the road of dangerous travel. She might die without you. The pups are not doing well either. They are getting weaker and weaker each day. Your family...they need you...everyone needs you to bring a little hope back into the land. Also...you won't be looked down upon. People know how much pain you are in. Heck...I know how much pain you are in...Sesshomaru...your family needs you to be strong...Rin's needs you to be strong...your name was the one she said when we revived her before she went back into a sleep.

Please Sesshomaru. I am begging you. As Lord of the Western Lands and as my son-in-law...please...I am begging you as a mother...please save her!", cried Mezaykewa as tears traveled down her own face. Sesshomaru looked at her before turning away.

", She...is..alive?", asked Sesshomaru as Mezaykewa nodded.

", Yes Sesshomaru...she is very alive and needs you.", said Mezaykewa as Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed.

", I...I...",

", Yes Sesshomaru...you...need?", said Mezaykewa as Sesshomaru tried to raise his arm but couldn't. His eyes looked at her and Mezaykewa saw what he ment.

", I see...I have to go now Sesshomaru...but now that you are well..Rin should be waking up soon.", said Mezaykewa as he nodded before she stood up and went to the door before she turned.

", Sesshomaru...thank you.", she said before leaving Sesshomaru to think.

_", I hoped that helped", _thought Mezaykewa as she then continued to make her way to Rin's room. She heard people talking of different subjects like what they did so far or how Inuyasha made Kehouro cry again. As she walked into the room she saw Reyoku, Inutashio,Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome sitting together while Kagome and Inuyasha were engaded in yet again another fight.

", You could have been more nicer to him Inuyasha. He didn't mean to rip a hole in your hakama. It was by accident.", said Kagome as she stirred something for Rin to take when she woke up.

", The brats shouldn't have been playin near my sitting space anyway!", said Inuyasha as Inutashio sighed.

", It doesn't matter cause you shouldn't have been sitting there! Ring a bell? Remember what I told you last time!", said Kagome as she stopped stirring as a vein popped on her forhead. Her face turned towards Inuyasha promsng pain.

", So! It was on there free will to play there! The little- stay one more word Inuyasha.", said Kagome as he stopped in mid sentance and glared at her.

", Inuyasha...it was improper. My son was only playing", said Miroku as he sighed while his eyes were closed, craddling his broken arm.

", He's is right for once...:", said Sango slowly.

", Don't make me s-i-t you in this room, I don't think Lord Reyoku will apreciate a hole in his floor!", said Kagome raising her voice alittle. Inuyasha was about to reply when Inutashio glared at him. That was the end of that conversation

", Good morning everyone..", said Mezaykewa as she walked in the room to see everyone just calming down fron their talk.

", Good morning Mezaykewa. I see you are well.", said Inutashio as he nodded.

", I am, thank you.", said Mezaykewa as Reyouku pulled her down to nuzzle her neck.

", I didn't want to wake you.", he said as she nodded.

", Izyoi is still sleeping...she had a long night from helping take care of the pups while Tarin was training.", said Inutashio as Mezaykewa nodded.

", I see. I just talked to Sesshomaru...but I'm not sure if he wants to tell you of our conversation so I will leave it to him.", said Mezaykewa as everyone nodded.

", We understand. He must feel very heartbroken.", said Miroku as Sango nodded in agreement.

", I can imagine.", said Kagome as she finished mixing her bluish liquid.

An hour passed before Mezaykewa looked up. Everyone had made a little conversation here and there but they were mostly looking at Rin's face.

", I think some of you must be hungry. How about going to the dinning hall and getting something to eat?", suggested Mezaykewa as Miroku and Sango nodded.

", I do agree, I am abit hungry", said Sango.

", Yes, I also have to get Kehouro out of bed.", said Miroku as the stood up.

", I have to check on Izyoi and go search for a book in the library. I will not be long.", said Inutashio as he stood up.

", I think they have ramen in the kitchen Inuyasha...", said Sango as Inuyasha was out with them in a heartbeat leaving only Mezaykewa, Reyoku, and Kagome along with the pups and Rin.

", How about you two?", asked Mezaykewa as Kagome stopped stirring.

", I guess I could go to make sure Inuyasha doesn't make a mess but I won't find the kitchen like he would.", said Kagome as she wiped off her hands before she stood up.

", I will see you there, Mezaykewa will you be alright? Don't you want something?", asked Reyoku as Mezaykewa shook her head.

", No, no...I'll be fine.", said Mezaykewa as she smiled before he left the room leaving only the pups, herself, and her daugther.

She went over to Rin's mat and moved a piece of hair away from her face. She sighed as she rubbed her daugther's hand.

", Don't worry dear...everything will be okay.", said Mezaykewa as she looked out the balcony window. As she rubbed her daughters hand slowly she wasn't expecting what she next felt. Rin's hand had twitched.

Mezaykewa looked down at her daughter to see her and twitch again. Her eyes widened as she almost screamed. Her daugther was on the brink of death?. How could it be? Sesshomaru? Everything?

Mezaykewa moved some hair away from Rin's neck to find Sesshomaru blue shinning cresent moon gone, but...but...the outline...was starting to come back...meaning.

", Sesshomaru...so you finally come to your senses.", said Mezaykewa as she cried. Suddenly she heard her daughter groan out one name.

", S-Sesshomaru...",

* * *

I hope you all like it and enjoy it! Bye! 


	36. Hold On To My Love

Hello everyone. I am so glad to know that all of you are this happy with my story. Well I shall continue. Thank you Hinata-chan and Nevaeh Azalea for helping me with names. Bye!

* * *

Mezaykewa's expression stayed very still as she tried not to move. The world around her seemed to stop as all noise ceased. She moved slowly, as if afraid to touch or move around her daugther, for fear for losing her again. As if...as if her daugther was a bird's egg. The shell pieces easily could burst into thin air...never returning. 

", R-Rin...is that you? A-are you okay?", asked Mezaykewa slowly as she saw her daugther's eyes move slowly over to look that her. Mezaykewa's heart almost stopped. Her eyes looked so pale...so dull. The eyes that once held happiness and was the color of a rich, earthy, beauitful brown, were now dull dark brown eyes with rims of white around them. Showing no emotion but saddness.

", Sesshomaru...", said Rin again as she could not sit up...her senses began to come back to her but she still couldn't see that well...everything was blurry. Her voice was muffled from the oxygen mask on her face.

", He is fine Rin..", said Mezaykewa as that urge to cry out became great.

", No...Sesshomaru...", said Rin again as tears fell from her face, staining the oxygen mask. _", I only desire to see one person's face...she has to understand..I don't want to see her right now..", _said Rin in her mind as Mezaykewa panicked.

", Rin...RIN! Are you okay? ", asked Mezaykewa as she kneeled beside Rin. Rin's body became warm again as her breathing was ragged. Her eyes went wide as she couldn't take it anymore. She gripped her hand onto her mother's wrist and digged her claws into it as far as her strength would allow it to. Her voice became soft and low as she whispered.

Even the bottomless pits of hell would not compete to what was going on. This was a mate...sick for days...without seeing sunlight...

", Sesshomaru...I...want...him...**now** ", said Rin as she breathed in and out slowly. Each breath causing a strike of pain on her abdomen and stomach everytime she talked.

Mezaykewa clentched her teeth as she saw blood dripping from her wound. Rin was making her way into her major vein...something she didn't want right now as she quickly released her hand. She looked across Rin to find the twins crying out loudly. They finally sensed their mother.

", Rin...what has gotten into you..are you possesed?", asked Mezaykewa with a shocked face that her own, quiet, harmless daugther would attack her.

Rin said nothing as she felt Taihi's bit marks on her skin pulse badly, making her teeth clentch as she let out a silent scream..only a hiss of air coming from her mouth as she began to thrash widly on her bed...gasps coming from her mouth as blood poured from her mouth out of nowhere, it just filling up in her oxygen mask and then some pouring out from the cracks in the mask as she began to choke on it from coming back in her mouth. Mezaykewa stumbled back as she saw sweat coat the bed along with blood. She stood up and ran towards the door. Breaking it open she screamed Reyoku's name.

", REYOKU! REYOKU! RIN NEEDS HEEELPPP! PLEASE!", screamed Mezaykewa as she felt a force, or forces moving as fast as light towards the room.

**Moments before...**

Reyoku,Inutashio, Izyoi, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and now Shippo were all in the dinning hall. Inuyasha was busy eating a fresh made bowl of ramen while Kagome was feeding Inushia.

", Mmmmmm it's like I haven't eaten in days!", said Shippo as he took a clump of rice from his bowl.

", Well you did eat Shippo...your just hungry...unlike Inuyasha here...", said Kagome as she watched him devour bowls full of ramen.

Inutashio looked at him with a disapproving look and sighed. ", Inuyasha..were are your manners, surely Izyoi taught you those...", said Inutashio as Inuyasha slowed down abit but glared at him.

", Ahh whatever..", said Inuyasha as he loved the food.

", It's hopless Lord Inutashio..he will never learn.", said Miroku as Sango helped him eat his bowl of soup that was fairly good.

", Yes true...has anyone seen Jakken?", asked Sango as everyone looked around.

", Yeah...he hass been missing lately..", said Kagome as she wiped Inushia's mouth..he was going to sleep.

", I heard he went off with Sanrae to have some time alone...", said Shippo as he and Inuyasha snickered.

", Aww you guys that is mean..", said Sango as she glared at them.

", Ahh but my dear Sango, it is the power of love.", said Miroku as his lech hand was not wounded as it twiched.

", I swear..unless you want that one to be broken to..don't try it.", said Sango as she looked at him.

", I think he is just learning the elements of love ", said Izyoi as she smiled.

", Yes that is possible...", said Reyoku as he leaned against a chair, his mind seemed to be somwhere else.

", Reyoku..what aids you?", asked Inutashio as Reyoku opened his eyes.

", It's nothing...just...", said Reyoku as he trailed off. He sniffed the air a few times before his eyes went wide and a gasp hit his throat. Inutashio had his full attention alert now.

", Reyoku what's wrong?", asked Inutashio as everyone stopped what they were doing.

Reyoku smelt his mate's blood and then Rin's. At first, he thought that it was somone hurting them...but then he heard her scream for him.

", Mezaykewa!", yelled Reyoku as he raced out of the room, everyone jumped up and ran to follow him, Inutashio close to his heels.

When they arrived at the room they could hear thrashing and yelling as Mezaykewa clutched on to Reyoku and only pointed into the room, Reyoku slowly walked in the room as his jaw dropped at what he saw. His eyes widened and his nose was set on fire. Nurses were in there trying to calm down a thrashing Rin who was screaming Sesshomaru's name. Two of the nurses had taken the babies out into the hall and tried to sooth them but no success. Blood was around Rin as the oxygen mask was taken off her face to see her whole face covered with blood, she was still chocking on blood.

The room was dark with the curtains and dusk as Reyoku looked at Inutashio as he seemed to understand and quickly disappeared. Reyoku slowly walked into the room as blood, sweat, and dust attacked his nose.

", Open the curtains! She needs fresh air!", yelled Reyoku as the maids right away began to open the balcony and windows. Rin was still thrashing and just would not stop. Her eyes galzed over, blocking out everyone in the world and saving them for the one face she wanted to see. She could only sense blood and fear...her fear.

Everyone just stood there in awe as they watched. It was just to sad, to watch. Some of them looked away while others cursed the evil beings for doing this.

Inutashio rushed down the hall to Sesshomaru's room as he bursted open the door to see Sesshomaru looking out his window. The smell coming off him made Sesshomaru turn around. He looked a little better but his expression told him not one hundred precent.

He was standing and just looking out the window. He only said one word.

", Rin...", he whispered.

Inutashio shook his head as he ran inside and pushed Sesshomaru up to the wall. His anger flowing off him.

", You will stop! You will stop this nonsense!You will get your shit together and save your family! Sesshomaru! She needs you!", said Inutashio as Sesshomaru's gaze hardened.

", Hell Sesshomaru! She's coughing up fuckin blood!", roared Inutashio as Sesshomaru as Sesshomaru threw him off and ran out the room before he could finish. He breathed in deeply as he turned. Reyoto and Okiryo were standing there.

", It took some time..", said Reyoku as Inutashio nodded. His work was done.

Sesshomaru ran down the hall as fast as he could go. When he arrived at her room he wasted no time being by her side in seconds as his eyes widened. He immedenantly put his hands on her shoulders. Taking her in his arms and wrapping them around her, he put her head to his chest.

", Rin! Rin I'm here! Rin! It's okay! It's okay! WAKE UP!", said Sesshomaru as slowly her thrashing stopped. She looked up to him as her eyes became normal again. She saw his face and slowly brought a hand up to touch it, she pulled away at first thinking it was a fantasy as she studied his face.

", I.. am...here...", he said slowly as he nuzzled his face into her hand over and over again. Everyone left to give them some time alone as they were together.

", S-Sesshomaru...my love?", she asked as he nodded. She cried in his embrace.

", Yes...Rin..", said Sesshomaru as she smiled. He wiped the blood away from her face and neck with his sleeve. Her eyes started to shine again as she gained back her senses but then whispered.

", I...I have dishonored you...I...am...", said Rin as she struggled with words. It was all so hard.

", No..no..you haven't.", said Sesshomaru as he rested his forhead on hers. They shared a sweet kiss as he tasted her blood on his lips. Her hold suddenly went weak as she shuddered. The twins whined nearby.

", Rin...are you okay?'', asked Sesshomaru as she weakly looked up at him with a smile to match.

", Sesshomaru...my love...I must tell you something...", said Rin as she ran her fingers through his hair.

", What is it?", asked Sesshomaru as he hoped for the best.

", Look in that crib across the room...bring what is in there to me..", said Rin as he thought about letting her go before he slowly let her go and went over to see to little like alikes of him staring back at him. They opened theirs mouths as one let out an 'ahh' sound while the other yawned. Sesshomaru stood there shocked.

", Twins!", he said as he turned to see her smiling.

", Yes Sesshomaru...the boy...is older..", said Rin as she smiled. Sesshomaru brought both of them over as they cooed at the young parents. Sesshomaru took the boy while Rin held the girl.

", Rin...", whispered Sesshomaru as he stroked he fuzz on the pup's head. Two round, large obrs looked up at him as tiny hands grabbed a lock of his hair.

", What are we going to name them?', asked Sesshomaru as Rin sighed.

", I don't know...have any ideas?", asked Rin as she smiled.

", Hiashiazema and Amaya...Strong wing and night rain.", said Sesshomaru as he noticed that it really was raining.

Rin thought for a moment before she smiled.

", They are perfect.", she said as she smiled and kissed his cheek.

", Your mark is gone...", said Sesshomaru as Rin noticed the glint in his eye.

", Which means?", asked Rin as she knew where this was going.

", When you regan your stregnth my love...I believe I have some reclaiming to do...", said Sesshomaru as he grazed his fangs on her neck.

", Please...forgive me.", said Sesshomaru as Rin closed her eyes and leaned in his touch, the pups sleeping.

", Yes...I do forgive you Sesshomaru...I love you.", said Rin as she sighed.

In a feild miles away from the castle, Okiryo was clamly metitating when his eyes suddenly shot up. The air around him grew thick.

_", What the hell...", _

", Oh no...a gas demon...", whispered Okiryo as the faint smell of what seemed like ash, dead bodies, tar, and blood came to his nose as he quickly ran off back towards the city leading to the castle.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy this! Once again thank you for hanging in with me! You are all great! Bye! RxR  



	37. Helping Him Heal lemon

Hello everyone! I am glad you are all enjoying my story. I worked hard on it! Bye!

* * *

A week passed since the awakening of Rin and everything seemed to be moving like it was. Rin's wounds were getting better and she didn't have to use Kagome's wierd contraption, but she still had to talk her time walking. The twins were better now. Between the nurishment from Rin and their father's arua they were become stronger and more active. The group continued to hang around the castle, to wait until Rin was strong enough to head back to the feduel era since they all wanted to do it together. Sesshomaru had showed up that time to be there for Rin..but he was gone the next morning, and most of the days as well. 

It was annoying Rin to no end. The last time she had seen him was five days ago. He just seemed to have disappeared. Vanished into thin air. She wasn't happy with it at all and waited up late at night when she had the will, to see if he would come. But he never did. Did he forget about her? Has he lost his pride to see her? His family? Rin started to think that she had done something wrong and she didn't like it. She cried herself to sleep and tried to busy herself with things but nothing helped. On top of that, to make it worse...was when she came into heat. Now because she already had childern it wasn't as strong and attracting to any of the males in the castle. It didn't bother them but it sure did bother her.

The demon within her was practiclly tearing apart her inner walls to break free. Her soul, mind, and heart burned so badly sometimes that she would have to take medicine just to fall asleep. Her skin burned and was hot with need for him that it made her sick sometimes. She would also find herself having wet dreams of him sometimes, so real that she found herself clutching to his pillow when she woke up, his scent that was still there. Her legs would have wettness in them which made her ashamed. Did she really crave him that much? Well.. she knew the answer.

The answer was simple as breaking ice. It was as wild as a flaming fire. As cold as snow. Bright as the sun. Dark as the night. Silent as a cool forest. Loud like a raging river or forest.Attacking and demanding like a creature. It was all staring her in the face.As pale as the moon shone bright in the sky. It was there.

She needed him so bad. She would wake up in the middle of the night and find herself whispering his name over and over again. She felt distant. Her soul didn't give much expression to anyone that was talking to her. It was like a bird trapped in a cage. She felt like she was getting to big for that cage and it was threatening to burst out of her at any moment. She shook. She was lucky to still have her mind in tact. You would think that it would be killing her my now but she kept her hope.

On this certain morning, Rin had awoke to find herself yet again wet because of another dream of him she had. She slowly got up. Brushing the new tears from her face as she put her head in her hands. Pulling her knees up to her chest she closed her eyes and listened. Her twin pups were still sleeping. As peaceful as ever knowing that their mom was around. Rin began to again as she breathed in and out at ragged breaths. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She never got this emotional over him before. She was about to get up and take a bath with someone turned the handle on her door. She looked up slowly, hoping it to be Sesshomaru but it was only her grandmother.

Her hair was still the black color it was. The blue hair that was in it still paling from age. The blackness of her hair was losing it's sheen. Her round face with a pointed chin was soft and smooth. Her cheekbones were a tint red from her make-up. Her brown yet orange ringed eyes looked at her granddaugther. She was wearing a blue kimono this time with a black shawl around it. Her footsteps were light as she shut the door behind her. The wrinkles on her face moved as she talked. Her voice was cracked and deep with age as well. Soft yet toned.

", There you are my child...I have been looking for you.", said her grandmother softly as she walked up towards Rin and sat in a chair nearby. Letting out a breath as she wiped some sheen off of her face.

", My old bones are not as great as they use to be, eh? I guess they still got somethin in em.", said her grandmother as Rin turned away. Her grandmother noticed this and made a sound like a stern tone to get her attention.

", I know that my daugther has taught you better young lady. When an adult is talkin to you, you look at them. You hear me.", she said as she looked at Rin. Rin turned her head and nodded.

", I am sorry.", she said, but it was muffled by her head back in her hands.

", Now that's better...I was walkin all morning trying to find you. Your scent is so different it's hard to tell.", said Yumiko as Rin groaned. Yumiko patted Rin's back before she spoke.

", Listen young one. Your father told me all that was going on these past few times. I listened as well as I did when you told me that you loved him. I said...why I said, you need to hold on to him child. Didn't I tell you that them times ago? You can't just give up on him you know.", said Yumiko as Rin sighed.

", What's the point grandmother. Look at me? Smell me! I am horrible. Chasing after somthing like it's a drug. I can't stop. No matter how hard I try. I have forgiven him grandmother...but..he hasn't forgiven himself.", said Rin as Yumiko nodded.

", Ah yes, in my times so far, I have heard of this. It is called " Reduction Sickness". Now I know that duction must mean to take away. That is excatly what is going on. You have had something taken from you. You want it back. He is not responding so it is driving you mad. I have had that problem before, once with your grandfather before he died.", said Yumiko as Rin looked up.

", I want him back grandmother, I want him to be happy. To smile. To laugh. I am starting to think that I did something. Like I caused him to be this way. I don't want to think that, but I can't help but to think it", said Rin as she shook her head.

Yumiko smiled. ", I can tell...what you need to do is get him to come to you...have him go so mad that he can't take it anymore.", said Yumiko as Rin's eyes widened.

", Why do such a thing? It is soo..well...wrong.", said Rin as Yumiko shook her head slowly and chuckled.

", No my child..it is not. He is off..somewhere thinking about you. But the pride that is broken in his heart refuses to accept the fact that he needs to return.", said Yumiko as he now looked at Rin with a serious face.

", This smell...this feel..your dreams. It is your body saying that it needs to be reclaimed. You need to stop thinkin about weather or not it is the right thing and do it.", said Yumiko as Rin looked up at her. Maybe, just maybe she was right. It couldn't hurt to try it right? I mean. her grandmother was always right and Sesshomaru needed as much relief as she did.

", Well...I...how? I don't know anything about that.", said Rin as Yumiko sighed before she laughed.

", Oh child, it is queit...embrassing. But I guess you have to. You see...you must...make...think about Sesshomaru again. After that you must experence the sensation you did before. After that I will give you some liquid medicine that you must take. Then the games begin.", said Yumiko as Rin blushed.

", Oh...I understand. When do I start grandmother?", asked Rin as she fumbled her hands around under the covers. Her face still with blush.

", You can start whenever you feel my child. For now...I think I can help you abit. I will call a maid to run you a bath. Since you have had trouble sleeping..I will give you an herb that will help you sleep. It will make up abit sleepy after you take it though.", said Yumiko as she nodded.

", Okay...I get that part. I...I...", said Rin as she shifted uncomfortably in her bed.

", What is it my child?", asked Yumiko as she saw Rin's expression.

", He...he broke down...I heard...", said Rin as Yumiko nodded. She looked at Rin.

", Yes child...he thought dying was...for the best.", said Yumiko as Rin nodded.

", I-I see. Anything else, that I should do?", asked Rin as Yumiko smiled.

", I brought everything for just that reason. By time nightfall comes...you shall have him running.", said Yumiko as she stood up. A maid that she had called in eariler was in the bathroom preparing Rin's special bath.

", You must make sure that he is calm. So to do that...what makes him calm besides yourself?", asked Yumiko as Rin thought for a moment.

", Flowers...my special scent of flowers...", said Rin as Yumiko nodded.

", I see...your scent is of lavender,water, rose,and hot spring water. I shall have that scent around the room mixed with a potion. It will have his senses to relax as soon as he comes to you.", said Yumiko as the maid told her the bath was ready.

", To prepare for him...you must be clear of all scents except your own...you must clear your mind and fuel your need for him..", said Yumiko as she smiled.

", I see...I will make sure he doesn't hurt himself..", said Rin as she looked down, her bangs covering her eyes before she looked up as a few tears covered her face.

", I want him to be as proud as he was the day he brought me back to life...I don't want to bother him anymore with my pain! I want to give back everything I took from him! That he lost! I want...I WANT TO BE EVERYTHING HE IS.! THAT HE KNOWS OF ME!", yelled Rin as Yumiko only sat there and chuckled softly.

", Ahhh my child, just like your mother...then we shall begin right away. Go into the bathroom and strip away the robe that you have on. Take your bath and then change into the robe that was layed out for you. After that..I will give you instruction.", said Yumiko as she smiled.

Rin made her way into the bathroom and sighed at the aroma. It was like a thick peppermint as she breathed it in. It right away cleared her senses as she breathed it in over and over.

", So...clear.", said Rin as she flattened out her black hair. She felt a slight sting come to her eyes as she blinked it out. Taking off he robe slowly and letting it cast away on the floor nearby. She saw the blue shinning water gleam before she stepped into it. It was a luke warm as she sighed before getting in all the way. As she had just sat the tub she suddenly felt a jolt of electricity as she screamed.

", GAHHHHHH! GRANDMOTHER YOU NEVER TOLD ME IT HURT!!!", she yelled as her grandmother leaned on the other side of the door.

", I never said it had to be comfortable. Stay in there until the water turns green.", said her grandmother as she sensed her walk out of the room. Rin clentched her teeth and sat in the tingling water for the next ten mintues. She scrubbed her skin until it shone and made sure that she was clean inside and out. She meditated to clear her mind of thoughts and worries. Before she knew it...the water was green and her grandmother knocked on the door, interuppting her meditation.

", Time to finish up Rin.", said Yumiko as Rin sighed.

", Alright...", she said as she stood up out of the water slowly. Her mind was abit fuzzy but she was amazed when a strike of clean air flowed up her body. It was like a fresh air wrapping around her. Making her...clean. At peace.

Rin turned to see a blood red kimono with red obi waiting for her. She figured that this was the one, and went over to it. Smooth out her wet hair first, she opened up the clean kimono and slide it on her body. The cold fabric made her sigh. It felt great.

After that Rin left her dirty kimono on the floor and walked out to find her grandmother sitting in a chair she had put by her dresser and mirror. Her brush, comb, ribbons, and a single necklace lay on the table.

", We have to get you ready. It is already noon now. The others are either out doing something or at a meeting so today is the time. By time I am done it will be nightime.", said Yumiko as she told Rin to sit on the stool. Rin did was she was told as she prepared herself to be sitting there for a long time.

Yumiko first started out by combing Rin's wet hair until it was damp. She wiped the comb off after every two or three runs through her hair. She then wrapped it in a towel and towel dried it until it was dry. Combing it out again using a bigger comb, she made sure that Rin had no tangles.

After that, she took a purple looking bottel from the stand and poured some of the thick glop onto her wrinkled hand. It was clear as she smoothed and worked it through Rin's hair. It smelled just like Rin's skin as she combed through that as well. Taking her tme and working through every inch of her hair. That took about two whole hours.

", This is one of the many slow steps my child...I must make sure I get every inch of your hair. So he can only smell you...", said Yumiko as she got done and wiped her hands off with a towel. She then picked up a brush and brushed her hair until it was fluffy and soft. She spilled it around her, before running her hands from her forhead, grabbing the hair, and pulling it into a tight ponytail. Holding it tightly with one of her hands she picked up a red ribbon from nearby and placed it in her hair.

", That part is done. Now it is time for your face.", said Yumiko as she opened the drawer and took out a much lighter cream and some light lip gloss.

", I am ready...", said Rin as she still was holding still. Yumiko took the lighter liquid from the container it was in and smoothed some over her face, making it even as more of Rin's smell, mixed with a hint of ocean spread on her face. This took twenty mintues. After that Yumiko gave her face a massage as she spread her nimble fingers around her face. Smoothing out the skin and making it nice and plump. Beauitful and glowing.

", I am going to put on your lips, a thin layer of honey.", said Yumiko as she took out a small brush and diped it in the honey. Spreading a thin layer on Rin's lips she smiled as she looked at Rin. The whole thing had taken a long time.

", You ...are..done.", said Yumiko as Rin's scent was all over the room. The twins were still sleeping peacefully as she smiled. It was now nighttime.

", Good...now. I will give you this red liquid. You must drink the whole spoon full. After that...you must wait. Good luck.", said Yumiko as Rin took it just as she disappeared. After Rin had drank the liquid she felt her scent go up by ten fold. It was very strong. She could fell the need and heat for Sesshomaru come to attack her as she moaned his name. She clutched onto the bedframe as she sighed.

", _Sesshomaru...p-please...I need you..._", whispered Rin as she looked out into the night. Whatever had happened to her, she couldn't control it now. Her senses attacked her all at once as she breathed in ragged breathes. A wind blew through the air as she leaned against the bedpole. She noticed that she couldn't take it anymore...she was about to scream. Her skin...her skin was so hot...too hot.

Meanwhile in a forest somewhere miles away, Sesshomaru was sitting on a rock nearby a waterfall. His thoughts were scattered, his mind was blank. He looked at his reflection in the water. He couldn't believe how he was acting. But he couldn't stop it even if he tried.

", What are you doing here? Someone is calling for you...", said Darkshadow as he appeared. The red arrows on his face glowed.

", No one is calling this Sesshomaru's name.", said Sesshomaru as he growled.

", You think that...really? Listen...", said Darkshadow as he closed his eyes. Sesshomaru focused on his senses as he heard nothing at first. It was silent for the first couple of mintues...but then...oh then...his breath hitched.

", S-She...n..n...n...no. Rin.", whispered Sesshomaru as he turned his in the direction of the castle. He could smell her arousle all the way out here, where he thought he wouldn't even hint her smell.

", She calls for you Sesshomaru...you can not deny her...", said Darkshadow as he didn't give a response at first. The only thing he heard was something about not following before he darted off toward Rin's scent. It had hit him like a brick wall. A strong oder. A drug thar he couldn't have enough of. His own desire was flaring up with each fast step of his feet. His senses did not listen to anything else but getting to his mate.

He soon arrived at her window to find it was open. He was very slow at first about going towards her. He felt as if he didn't deserve to be in her sweet embrace. To have himself buried in her scent. To drown in her sweetness. He slowly walked in her room and saw her leaning against the bedpole breathing heavly. She slowly looked up and saw him before she moaned again. His member was really getting punished for this as he breathed out.

", Rin...you...", he tried to say as he stepped forward. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes as she gasped.

", I...need...you...please..my love. Don't torture me...", said Rin as she looked at him with pleding eyes. Sesshomaru tried to resist. Her smell which was everywhere made him relax as he looked at her. It all crashed down now. It all ended. He ran over to her and gathered her in his arms. He embraced her tightly as he breathing in her scent. His kissed her cheeks, and jaw. Forhead and wrists as he sighed.

", I love you...Rin. Soo much.", he whispered out hoarsly as he buried his face in her neck.

", T-Take me Sesshomaru! Make me yours once more! Please!", said Rin as for there...no more words were needed. She sighed as he leaned down to kiss her. His kiss was so demanding and soft. It started out that way and became fiercer and harder as his need building up in him released.

He grabbed the ribbon that was in her hair before he teared it out. Her hair spilled around her as he tenderly sucked it in. He licked along her check and down her neck. He paused to nibble on her neck and lick any tender spots that she had there. Damn she was his drug...he was addicted to her and wanted her so bad. Her moans and cries only fueled his need.

Rin's face was already flushed as she felt his hands going for her kimono folds. He ripped them opened before he stopped. She then looked up at him to find him crying.

", Sesshomaru?", asked Rin as she ran his fingers through his hair.

", I don't deserve you...", he whispered as she shook her head.

", No...you and only you. I crave, love, desire you. And only you...", Rin said as she collasped on the bed with him. She craddled his head on her bare chest as he shook his head.

", No...Rin don't...I already...", he said before Rin cut him off by removing his pants to free his member. His top was already falling off his body as he shuddered. He made a move to say something elese but Rin rubbed the tip of his member with her thumb.

", You..are..mine. Don't forget that Sesshomaru. I am the mother of your childern, your lover, your mate. You will have no fear...please. Forgive yourself...claim me now...", said Rin as Sesshomaru gasped when she squeezed his tip with her hand. He could only nod as all other clothing was removed. Rin didn't care about her wounds, and Sesshomaru's cold mask was gone. They..for now only cared about each other.

Sesshomaru attacked her chest and licked a nipple as Rin groaned out in pleasure. He sucked on it like when his twins were feeding from her at this very moment. Her moans became louder as she grasped onto his hair and arched her chest up to him. He did this with her chest for a while, torturing her as she finally broke down and begged him to continue.

Sesshomaru made his way down her body, licking her navel slowly as she shook and moaned out his name. It felt so good. Her fire was dying down by his touch as she sighed. He buried his face between her thighs and breathed in her wet scent as she gasped. She felt his breath on her area as she shuddered over and over.

", Sesshomaru...", she moaned as she held his head there. He was so hungry for her as he lapped up the wettness she had quickly. Making sure that he wasted none of it. He then plunged his tonuge into her core as she gasped and rocked against his face. Her juices coated his face as he continued to lap it all up until she came. She breathed in deeply as he pulled out of her.

", Do..you..want me?", he whispered in her ear as he flicked a nipple. His attitude was once again returning as she smiled. He looked at her. Her face was flushed and oh ever so warm. Her body was hot and wanting, taunting him. Teasing him. Her eyes were glazed over with lust and read nothing but her name. Her breathes were slow and fast. He inserted a finger into her to test her as she moaned and bucked against her finger. Her juices flowed out from her as she yelped.

", Yes..I do.", she said as she spread her legs for him. He suckled at her neck as he thrusted within her. She screamed the first few thrusts but after a moment she had him going faster and harder. Screaming his name as she bucked back up to meet his thrusts. She moaned and whimpered. Purred and groaned into his ear as she felt her release near. Sesshomaru could feel his own coming close as his fsngs sank into her neck, the same place where he had before.

Pleasure and bliss attacked her senses as she shook. He licked the blood away slowly as his mark appeared, even stronger on her neck as he growled in pleasure. Soon they both felt the stars as they came. Rin screamed out his name as he growled loudly enough for her to hear clearly. He bent down slowly and rested his head on her chest. He breathed in and out slow breathes as he looked at her. She was..his everything.

", Please...forgive me Rin...", said Sesshomaru as Rin laughed.

", I already have...you have forgiven yourself.", said Rin as he put his arms around her protectively. His head laying on Rin's chest as his pillow. He ran his fingers up her waist as he sighed.

", I-I have. I love you...so much Rin. Don't ever leave me like that again..", said Sesshomaru as his tone returned. He growled low. The twins slept queitly nearby. He was home.

", I love you too Sesshomaru...I promise...", said Rin as she could barely keep her eyes open before falling into dreamland.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! Bye! 


	38. Getting Ready for the Ceremony

Hello everyone. Sorry it took so long to update. I was busy with homework and tests are coming up soon for me. After that though...I will be home free. Also...I have other stories on My name there is LadyKayaka. Just for those who are interested.

* * *

TiTi awoke in his demon form. His strong body moved in the sheets as Kara layed next to him. Their own pups, born months before sleeping quietly in a crib...for now. He shifted his body in the bed so that he could see the sky out of his window and knew that it must be around midnight or so. His hair was wild and full like it had always been as he sighed. It was time for work again. That is what the purple, black, and dark streaks of blue outside ment, and today...he had alot to do. Today..they would celabrate Rin's new additon to her family. They didn't have a chance to because of all the drama and wars that have been going on as of late. They agreed that the neighboring kingdoms and townspeople were allowed to come. They didn't want the whole country though. He sat up and rubbed at his forhead. He always got a headache in the morning...which made him grumpy. As he got out of bed and walked towards his bathroom he changed into his tiger form to bathe, seeing as he had no time to do it in his demon form. 

He let the mini waterfall of water from the washroom wash over him as he growled in relaxation. He had been hunting, running, training, fighting, and walking all the time for the past few weeks. Kara and MiMi had taken off because of their pups and were not coming back to work until the pups turned at least ten. He let the water get into his ears and face as he sneezed and shaked the water from his face. His black fur dampening in the heat. After he was sure with himself that he was clean, he transformed back into his demon form and shaked the water from his hair. Walking out of the bathroom and changing into his black uniform he felt a shock of shiver run up his spine when he looked up from his mirror to see his mate starring at him. Her white long hair resting on her back. Her green eyes shone with interest.

", You do funny things when you wake up TiTi. You did not relize that I heard you from the moment you opened your eyes? Honestly now...have commen sense my dear...ill hearing is not good. Your in a line above the general TiTi..have to keep up the image.", said Kara as he rolled his eyes while he fixed his collar.

", Really...tell me somthing I don't know? We have to start getting ready for Lady Rin's ball today. Kuma is going to help me today. His army is going to do practice drills while he helps with the sercurity work. Tarin, Lady Kagome, Lady Sango, Lady Izyoi, and your grace is going to help decorate the place. Lady Rin and Lord Sesshomaru will be gone for the day.", he said as he looked around for his hair ribbon and clasp. He grumbled to himself when he could not find it.

", Damn where did it go?!", he cursed as he opened the cabinets and drawers. He had to be out in less than ten mintues. Kara laughed softly as she came in the bathroom and reached into a bin onto of the shelf that was in there. Pulling out his black hair ribbon and clasp she sighed.

", You put it there last night after bathing Kunta for me. I guess you had forgotten where you put it.", said Kara as she watched him take it and quickly put it on.

", Lucky for you! Your not the one doing double shift to keep up your drills this week.", said TiTi as Kara shook her head.

", Okay...I have to admit to that. You do work hard.", she said as he nodded while putting on his black shoes, walking out the room as she followed him.

", Yes I do. But...it doesn't bother me.", said TiTi as he tied on his black hilt tie to his belt.

", I know it doesn't. But the way you have to go. MiMi told me yesturday that some new demons tresspassed in the area...be careful..", said Kara.

", I know Kara. I always am. Nothing new to me. I have been serving for mover two thousand years so far.", said TiTi as he hooked on his sword, tieing the hilt to the hilt tie. Tugging it to make sure that it was in place.

He walked around as he grabbed various books and files he would need. Getting about two daggers, placing one in his right leg pocket, the other in his ankle pocket. He then got his black and red mission hat and put it firmly on hid head as he made sure that it stayed in place. He then took his white gloves off the table and put them on as he made sure that he grabbed his case filled with his books and papers that he would need. He then took a mintue to study hid landing as Kara came up next to him, turning to look at him.

", I mean it. Be careful.", she said as he smiled and pulled her in a hug. Giving her a quick kiss as he smirked.

", I said I would Kara. I'm not going off to war anytime soon. I might be back earily so... be ready by time I come back. Keep the little ones in today. I will come back later to get you. I love you Kara, I'll be back around earily evening.", said TiTi as he transformed into his tiger form and leaped out into the still very dark air. The night was cold as Kara shivered alittle as she watched him start to go into the forest.

", Shut the door Kara! You'll get sick!", he yelled to her as he looked back before bounding off into the trees. She smiled as she shut the door and went back to bed. She pulled the covers up over her and thought for a moment before falling back to sleep. Maybe...just maybe this would be a good day.

----------------------------------------------

Rasha was also bounding off into the trees, he who just left his own domain saw TiTi and leaped up ahead after him.

", Still dark out...the eclipse must be coming soon.", said Rasha in his smooth voice as TiTi nodded.

", Any soilder who has eyes can tell that Rasha, but then again...the rookies can't.", said TiTi in his strong and ruff one.

", I see..anything planned for today?", asked Rasha as they passed some sleeping dragons and beasts. There snores and grunts loud and making the earth below them tumble.

", All there is, is making sure the soilders are tight is all...we have to finish this run first.", said TiTi as Rasha chuckled.

", I see...the party is tonight after all. It is so exciting to the town. It has been many long years since then.", said Rasha with happiness.

", Yeah...I can tell things will go well. Invatations have been sent out as far as Lord Reyoku could get them...we shall see.", TiTi said as they flew over some rocks. The sky was warm and soft with the movement of their bodies. The land was still very cold though. Rasha let hs orange mane fly out in the wind as he sighed.

", I want this to be a great party. After all...Lady Rin has just recovered.", said Rasha as they saw the castle up ahead.

", Yeah...Tarin told me that she is back on her feet again...which is good. Lady Yumiko knows best.", TiTi as the guards saw them and bowed. The black gate opened the reveal the huge ground that went on for miles before getting to the castle. They flew quickly as they made it to the castle to see Darkshadow standing, waiting for them.

", Welcome TiTi, Rasha. Good morning. I trust your mates are doing well?", he asked as they nodded their heads.", Good. We have alot of work today. Soilders are to be retaught their post and rank with help of the general. After that, you have to go into town and pick up a special order that Lord Reyoku himself demanded you to get. After that you must make sure that the major rooms look nice.", said Darkshadow as they nodded.

", I understand. We are having entertainment...right?", asked Rasha as Darkshadow let out a deep chuckle. His spot on the many white steps that led up to the door he almost lost balance on.

", Yes Rasha. We are having performers and speakers of all kinds. Including the Sawque Indains who are performing a storytelling act.", said Darkshadow as they nodded. The Sawque would be something interesting. Their princess had been a friend of Rin's for the longest time. That and festival performers, dancers, puppet shows, shadow shows, sky shows, element shows, and spiritual performing acts.

", Alright. Are the soilders ready yet?", asked TiTi as Darkshaow began to walk back inside.

", Yes. Their waiting for you. ", said Darkshadow as they bowed before disappearing towards the army feilds. Darkshadow shook his head as he went back inside to go to his Lord's office, to give him the paper for the grand event.

------------------------------------------

The bright sun poured through Rin's window as she awoke to find Sesshomaru next to her. She smiled as she saw his purple markings line his smooth face as she couldn't help but lift a finger and trace one of his marks. His eyes fluttered before they shot open to look at her. His moon-kissed hair that flowed down the left side of his face and onto the bed, while the rest spread out around his large frame like a blanket, mad him look godsent. His amber eyes, so unreadale to a person who would look at them. They would have no idea what he was thinking. But when she looked into his eyes..his feelings always somehow managed to slip through. His eyes stuided her brown mixed with hints of amber ones and he raised a hand to stroke her black hair.

", Goodmorning...", she said as she smiled warmly at him. He blinked once.

", Goodmorning Rin...did you sleep well?", he asked her as she nodded. She scooted her body closer to his and buried her face in his chest. Her words he could just about hear as he smirked.

", Now that your here..wonderful.", said Rin as he sighed.

", Good...", he said as Rin shot her head up. She then sat up and tackled him back into the bed. Her arms holding his as she looked into his eyes. She made a little noise as she taped her fingernails on his muscles.

", Are you still battling with yourself Sesshomaru? Don't lie.", she said as he raised an eyebrow. His gaze softened only a little bit.

", You truly forgive me...are you sure this Sesshomaru is not being tricked?", he asked as Rin groaned. His mentally slapped herself as she felt like banging her head against something.

", No your not...If you were..would I do this?", said Rin as she leaned over to capture his lips in hers as she gave him a soft kiss. Running her tounge over his bottom lip as she felt him kiss back. She broke away softly as she looked at him.

", Rin...", he whispered as she smiled.

", I'm glad that you see things my way Mr. It took me a long time and some convincing to do what I did last night. Do you know I had to sit in the tube for ten mintues! Ten! And it burned! All this torture was for you so be happy cause I won't be doing it often! ", said Rin as he growled before licking her neck. She shuddered under his movement.

", Thank you for taking it for me..it was greatly appreciated.", said Sesshomaru as Rin giggled.

", Your welcome. So...ready for the big day today?", asked Rin as Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow before it clicked. Today their childern would be introduced to the world of Youmaru as well as Sesshomaru's kind. Their marking day. Since Rin and Sesshomaru were separte races...they would get both marks, Moon and Sun. Sesshomaru nodded as he stroked Rin's hair.

", Yes...I remember. My family will be their. I know. The pups will be marked today.", said Sesshomaru as Rin smiled.

", Yep, that right.", she said as she suddenly smelt her sister's scent outside their door.

", That's right! Which means you have to wake up now and get moving! No time for morning forplay kids! Hurry up Rin!", yelled her sister as a deep blush crossed both their faces. Rin looked the other way as she giggled like crazy.

She hid in Sesshomaru shoulder as she rolled her eyes. Her sister just had to torment her now? Why Tarin...Why?

", Thank you for the unwelcomed wake up call sister!", yelled back Rin angerly as she heard her sister giggle as her steps became distant. She would get Tarin for that later. That she promised.

", I think that is our cue...", said Sesshomaru as he sat up with Rin in his lap. She hung her arms around his shoulders as she sighed.

", Yeah I know...sometimes I hate her for that...", said Rin as Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her out of bed towards the bathroom. She smirked. They decided to have their bath together this morning. Rin pulled in Sesshomaeu with her as she shut the door playfully.

After their bath..Sesshomaru walked out in white hakama pants and looked to find an ouitfit for him. It was the morning wear for a prince of the west. There was one like the one he had except it was a kimono. The design was black silk with gold designs on it. A red dog sign showed from the back of the clothing as a dog tail wound around the torse part, over the shouler, and past the chest area. The trim was gold as his boots were black. A black hair tie laid next to his clothes. He raised an eyebrow that this. They were making him where a hair tie? What had he done to deserve this?

Sesshomaru put on the outfit after putting on his white top. The he put on a red top to go over his white one and pulled on his pants that looked like the white ones he wore, only black. He put on his black boots, tucking the bottom of the pant leg in his boot. He then stood up and put on the black top that went down to his knees, leaving some of the white hakama out

. He then looked at himself in the mirror, before putting on his two swords, tieing them to his garment. After that he went to put the fluff on his shoulder, then picked up the hair tie and stared at it for about two mintues. Did he really want to put this on? He really didn't want to.

Rin came out of the bathroom and practically drooled at Sesshomaru's form. The black out made him look like a god. The whole outfit went and wove around him like a river. Every piece...every item on his body completed it. His hair was still abit messy as he held a black a hair tie in his hand. He seemed to be looking at it like it was an ugly demon raging to attack. She smiled and sighed. Sesshomaru turned to look at her.

", You look handsom...", she said as gave a slight nod. She walked towards him and traced the black ribbon in his hand. ", I know..you never wanted to be like your father...but this is a specail day. You must represent your lands..Sesshomau. As I am your lady, and must walk alongside you as the lady of those lands.", said Rin as she took the ribbon out of his hands and grabbed a jade comb. She combed his sliver locks slowly as she smoothed out his hair until it was silk. His hair was soft as she combed his tips until they were in place.

After that, she brushed his hair until it was thick. She let the hair ribbon raise in his face, taunting him like a cat going after a yarn ball.

", Let me put it on...", she said as he nodded. She pulled back Sesshomaru's hair before she took the hair ribbon and tied Sesshomaru's hair up as she let her hands fall and peered around Sesshomaru's shoulder only to gasp. Sesshomaru looked at himself in the mirror and looked at himself as if his father was looking back at him.

", You look handsom Sesshomaru...a striking image of my savoir...", whispered Rin into his ear as she smiled.

", If I must...", he said as she smiled. Sesshomaru turned around to see her.

", You are beauitful...Rin.", he said as she blushed. He kissed her lips softly as she moaned and kissed back.

", Thank you...", said Rin as she went to put on her own kimono. The same design curved over Rin's shoulders as she slid on the garment. Sleeves that went down to the waist went around loosly around her waist and hands. A gold sash tied around her as it traveled down to the ankle. Once she was done, she and Sesshomaru were dressed alike. She smiled. Their evening wear would be the same except that Rin would have an added piece that went on the back like a long half skirt and a red kimono would be added on. Her hair would also change.. It being black and trailing behind her alittle. Sesshomaru would have while gloves on and an extra gold cape going down to his knees added to his black hori top.

", I love it...I really do.", Rin said as she twirled around. She let her hair swirl around her as she looked at the way it wrapped around.

", You look ravishing Rin.", said Sesshomaru as Rin giggled lightly. She always got flushed when Sesshomaru commented her on something.

", Thank you Sesshomaru...", said Rin as a knock came onto their door. They both looked in that direction as they waited. Their pups started to make small whinning noises, telling them that they were soon to wake.

", Enter.", said Sesshomaru as two maids entered.They kept their gaze lowered to the ground as they bowed to the floor. They did not speak for fear of waking the childern.

", Good morning Lady Rin. Lord Sesshomaru. We have been ordered by Lord Reyoku to do Lady Rin's hair and make-up.", said one of the maids as Rin nodded.

", I'll be done in a few mintues...", said Rin as Sesshomaru nuzzled her cheek before going out the door, he decided to walk to the small library nearby.

Rin watched him leave before she turned back to the servant girls. They awed at her apperence.

", Lady Rin...you just look wonderful!", said the other maid as Rin smiled before they went to do her hair. They combed and brushed it out before pulling it up into a high ponytail. They somehow made the long strands curly and let them fall around Rin's face and waist. They pinned a few up so that they brushed her forhead and one stood in front of her eye.

Afterwards, they put red blush on cheeks, not to much thought and added a clear gloss to her lips. They then made her eyeshadow a light red as they painted black small lines around her sun flower mark on her forhead. Then they made sure that her hair and make-up were straight before they looked at her. They stood back to look at their work and watched as Rin looked in the mirror.

", Wow ladies! I look beauitful! Thnak you so much!", said Rin as she smiled towards them. She touched her face with her fingertips and noticed how grown- up she looked.

", Your welcome Lady Rin...we shall take our leave now and meet you when evening comes.", said the girls as they walked out the door. Sesshomaru came back in with a smile on his face when he saw heer. He had to look over her a moment to make sure that it was really her. He captured her in an embrace.

", You are truly my Lady of the Western Lands...", he whispered in her ear as she sighed.

", Thank you Sesshomaru...I try hard..", she said as she heard her pups squeal nearby. She smiled as she broke away from him and went to them. Today..might be a good day. But it was only the beginning.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it! Bye! 


	39. A Girl Changing

Hello Everyone! Sorry if I took so long! Tests and Homework just kept on coming! I shall tell you that there will be a suprise in this story. Wait and see...

* * *

Lady Mezaykewa and Tarin were in the ballroom looking around at all the servants and waiters that were running aroumd. Elegant ribbons of red slik hung around the ballroom as well as black. The gold was the largest as it made the room look like a grand ceremony hall. Latern lights of every color were strung here and there. Long tables filled with food and drink of every delightful measure made the room smell so divine. The carpet was decorated with the symbols of the Youmaru family, the Dog Demon family, and the two combined. Ladders were put up around windows, with men in white and black uniforms ajusting lights or washing windows as they talked to a few other people around as well. 

The two throne chairs were being polished as the two chairs after them were also. One the next step down, the ten chairs then were being polished as well. Each had the name of it's sitter on the back. Other chairs were spread out in a semi-circle like way so that the other people that are joining would be able to sit down. All of the royal chairs, which were gold were shinning with pride.

In the other ballroom, the dance floor was being set up and the orcastra was practicing. The lights of the celing up above were shinning down as they were being fixed. The long drapes that went over the mirrors were being tied back so that you could see the moon that night. More food was also being brought in as caters put the finishing touches on them. The red carpet in the hall was being rolled out and the lamps along the hallways were being dusted. Lots of chatter came up around the castle as Tarin smiled.

", I'm so happy for her mother! My niece and nephew are finally getting christened! I have been waiting for this day!", said Tarin as she spun around.She was wearing a blue kimono with red trim. Her hair was pinned up in ten different jade combs. Her slip on shoes clacked as she stepped on the marble floor.

", I know. Your sister as made a change in history. Everyone that we know will be here. So you should be. She should arrive in a moment. Your father is taking the men on a coast side tour while we set up.", said Mezaykewa as she smiled. Tarin smiled as she looked around. She was very proud of her sister. Rin didn't know just how much she was.

Tarin had been the head sister for years. Rin and Tarin had done everything together, but now it seemed like they were parting, just a little. She was very close to her sister and knew her thoughts just by looking in her eyes. They could tell what each other's souls were feeling if they as so much looked in each other's direction. Tarin would miss her sister, she might not be able tro see her often. But she knew, that she would be happy.

Mezaykewa turned as she walked towards the throne chairs. She extended her soft finger and slid it along the smooth, golden, surface of her mate's throne chair. Yes, the hard times seemed to be over, but they weren't over for long. She had a feeling they wouldn't be over for long. Her long white kimono trailed behind her as she walked down the steps that were carpeted with red and gold rugs.

Her head turned as she watched Tarin bound out after, in search of her brothers mates,Reyoto's wife and Okiryo's wife. Akira and Rei. She shook her head softly as a smile graced her mouth. Even Tarin had fallen in love, with a soilder of the Youmarian army. She was happy for her, very happy. She felt the metal fans tucked in her torso, hidden in her kimono. She had them for a reason, and this time she wasn't taking chances.

The white ceiling that framed overhead with golden chandeliers and mirrors to trancast the light. The large windows, that would be draped soon with long, red , silk sheets were tied up in bunches near the windows. Even flowers and ice sculpters were being set up and framed. Samples of napkin cloths and seat covers were being decided by upper servants and even some of Mezaykewa's personal servants. The castle sure was busy. Mezaykewa sighed as she walked towards the library to get the ceremonail book that would be needed.

* * *

The bright hallway that led to the castle lobby gleamed as a wide awake Inuyasha walked through the halls. He had kept on the same outfit he always had, but Kagome decided that he change into a black one with red trim. He had decided against it, and they had fought for hours on the subject, but in the end, she won. He had to wear the ugly thing. Ugly wasn't even the word. It looked nice to everyone, but to him, it looked like his body had fallen into an over flowing ink pot. He grumbled to himself as he turned a corner to see Miroku wearing his normal robes, but there was a slight change in the texure of it. He must have been through it too. 

", I see Kagome has kicked you out?", asked Miroku leaning against the wall with his staff in hand.

", Keh! What do ya think! The women's crazy! The girls plan to get the castle ready and don't want us to see it until tonight! That's bull! My own kid gets to stay with her! Why can't I?", asked Inuyasha as he glared at a light on the ceiling and grumbled.

", My guess, is that they don't want us here to spoil the suprise Inuyasha, women are very gentle with things like that. .", said Miroku as Inuyasha sighed and shook his head.

", Things my ass. It's getting on my nerves! We just came from a very fucked up battle, and now we have to be kicked out after a few weeks. They need to decided! Why can't we just stay here? It would be alot easier, I'm not up to walking anyway.", said Inuyasha as Miroku sweatdropped.

", Didn't I _just_ explain to you why we can't stay for the day?! It's only a day Inuyasha. It's not a week, it's not two weeks, not even a month, but...guess what, a day!", said Miroku as he shook his head and wound up gettig a blow from Inuyasha.

", Dummy I know that! But I feel that Kagome is weak when I leave her...", said Inuyasha as his face softened. Miroku looked at him as he rubbed the bump on his head. He winced before he spoke again.

", Ahhh I see. Well I feel the same for Sango Inuyasha, but she can protect herself most times. Kehouro is also with her, so it's alright. And...wait. Why did you go through all of that, just to say this? Geez Inuyasha...I'll never understand you.", said Miroku as Inuyasha huffed.

", And ya never will! So get use to it monk.", said Inuyasha as he tapped on his hilt of his sword.

", Is that what's bugging you? Huh...your emotions I never seem to get anyway...", said Miroku as he picked up his staff. Inuyasha was still grumbling.

", Women...", he muttered as he heard a chuckle. He turned to see Inutashio walk up to him and Miroku. Miroku bowed as Inutashio smiled. His outfit was of his battle outfit, only it was black and dark blue. He didn't have on much armor either.None on his shoulders. His hair was also in it's normal ponytail.

", Part of the reason.", he said stopping a bit away from Inuyasha. ", Lord Reyoku and I wanted to give you a coastal tour. We figured that it would give enough time for the girls to get what they needed to do done. Even Sesshomaru should be here soon, but I don't know where he went. Rin must be kicking him out by now.", said Inutashio as he nodded as looked over at servants passing with large boxes. Talking and sounds of stuff being dropped and set could be heard.

", Coastal tour? They must be really desperate! Reeeeaaallyy desperate!", said Miroku as Inuyasha looked at him with a confused look.

", They want to impress you. Give them a chance Inuyasha. You'll see Inushia tonight. Reyoku assures that they have the top rank protection here. Nothing will happen to them.", said Inutashio as Inuyasha glared.

", Whoever said I was worried about that? Everyone better get here soon! I'm hungry!", said Inuyasha as Miroku sighed. Never fails.

", Can't you wait?", asked Reyoto as he came into the lobby with Okiryo, Reyoko,Reyoto, and Sesshomaru and Shippo. Darkshadow came after them. A red collar shinning on his neck.

", Yes! I can, but it sucks waiting here.", said Inuyasha standing up.

", Then we can proceed to leave.", said Sesshomaru as Inuyasha glared at him. He moved to go say something, but Inutashio spoke first.

", Boys. Let's go. They want us out right about now.", said Reyoko as he started for castle entrance. Everyone followed him as they stepped out into the sunny sky. Birds flew around as they could see the bridge miles ahead that led up to the towns and cities. The lawn around them was trimmed and pruned as gardeners worked around the clock. The gates were even being cleaned.

", Okay, were to first?", asked Shippo as Reyoko smiled. Shippo has on a dark blue outfit, that was similar to the one he normally wore, but more open. He had a small bag of chips, that Kagome had saved for him in his hand.

", My daugthers went here when they were little. They called it their little coastal spot. It has a tunnel were some of the tide comes in, they played in that all the time. And, oh, Rin she used to find the most largest sea shells. Tarin used to break them, and then she'd come crying to me. They loved this place...it was a nice adventure for them as girls...now their women. ", sad Reyoko as Inutashio smiled. The men said nothing as they ventured out into the coast for the morning. As much as they decided against it, they figured that the girls needed their 'girl time'.

* * *

Rin was walking out of the room with her two twins in hand. She had dressed them in simple, white outfits with a black trim. Nothing too fancy. She would save that for later. Her kimono trailed behind her as she walked down the hallway. Servants and guest alike casted glances at her as she made her way into the entrance all. Hiashiazema and Amaya looked around with their tiny eyes as girls stopped and cooed over the twins. Rin only smiled and walked on. 

She then saw Tarin turn a corner and walk over to her. ", Hi! I've finally found you Rin! Mother is preparing the items and stuff, so we have time to look around.", said Tarin as she smiled at the twins who were neatly sleeping in a gift Kagome had gotten her called a 'stroller'.

", Are you sure it is okay? I mean, I don't want to spoil anything.", said Rin as Tarin sighed.

", Relax, you won't. Just follow me okay. I won't go too fast though.", said Tarin as she led Rin down sets of halls and stairways. Rin was dragged into halls that as a child, she had never been in before. She gasped when she saw the south entrance hall.

", It's beauitful.", said Rin as Tarin smiled and sighed happily.

", Hai, I know. It's as beauitful as jade flowers. Mother and I spent days on it. We wanted a dark red, golden look. We wanted to make it look like a consen party. Like the ones we had long ago. Hitomei would be pround. Mother wants to make you into a true Youmarian princess. ", said Tarin as Rin nodded.

", I see. But...I've been trying to avoid that Tarin.", said Rin as Tarin waved her hand at her.

", Please Rin, you knew it would come sometime.It's not that hard really. The lipstick, movements, hair...it's apart of your world. You can be like what mother was.", said Tarin as she smiled.

", I don't know.", said Rin.

", Yes, you will. For now they are showing performers! We must see them!", said Tarin as she then stopped.

", Servants will come and watch Hiashia and Amaya. ", said Tarin as Rin stopped. She thought for a moment before laying the twins in cribs in the nursey. She wasn't comfortable with leaving them with maids, but she knew that she could trust anyone in her kingdom, almost anyone.

", Come, come!", said Tarin as she dragged Rin out of the room. She almost tripped on her kimono as she headed out with Tarin into the city. She sighed as she got into a cairrage, the coachmen bowed as he loaded them into the cairrage. Rin's hair was in a bun and half of it was down. Her lips were stained red and her face was powered white. It made her entire face stand out. She looked into the above mirror and her eyes widened. She did not look at herself as Rin. As lady of the western lands, or as herself. She looked at herself as...a princess. Tarin and her looked excatly the same. But that wasn't the only thing.

The horses were pure white, showing royalty and charm as it entered the immense town. The people looked at the white and gold carrage as they gasped. They knew who it was. Some of them started to gossip and talk. Things were changing now, right before her eyes. It seemed like just yesturday, she was Sesshomaru's ward. But today, she was a mother, a queen, and a princess...all at one time. She finally had to admit, she was changing. And she had to accept it.

* * *


	40. Prepare

Hello everyone. I know it's been awhile. Things have been still stacking up. Between homework, finals, tests, and feild trips it's a mess. But, I only have six more days left until I'm free. Then I will update more often. I'm glad that so many people are enjoying this story. I am going to go back in my chapters and make some changes to it. Now that I have new ideas that connect with that.

* * *

The blue waves, that were getting a darker blue from the mixing sand, casted apon the sandy beach as the men walked along it. Reyoko gave the lecture and history of the beach. Shippo would nod his head once or twice. Just to at least pretend he was listening. Miroku was doing the same, but kept his eyes opened. Okiryo shook his head as he looked out into the ocean. Inuyasha huffed as he crossed his arms together. He would rather be drowning in a pot of hot water than listening to what sounds the waves made at night. His bordom was killing him and he was about to just walk away. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was paying attention. His golden eyes looking out at the sea line. 

", When Rin became five, she always imagined that she was a mermaid on the ocean. I know it sounds silly, but Tarin and her used to love it. I'm supirsed she hasn't seen the ocean yet since she got here.", said Reyoko as he clasped his hands behind his back.

", The veiw is nice Reyoko. I can see why the girls liked it. They may come down here after the ball ceremony.", said Inutashio as Reyoko nodded.

", I realy doubt that. But then again, can't be one to make predictions. ", said Reyoko with a smile. They continued walkin like this for the next ten mintues. Soon, everyone except Sesshomaru, Inutashio, and Reyoko were restless. They stopped under some willows as the younger ones ran around. Inuyasha sat himself under one, as Sesshomaru sat under one across from him. Reyoko and Inutashio talked about war and such while Sesshomaru looked out over the ocean.

The memory of his blind fury came jumping back at him as he recalled it. The blood, the cries. Now, he wasn't one to call himself a murderder. Because that demon had deserved every bit of torture Sesshomaru had given him. But he had also wondered for those demons that had survived. He didn't even want to think about where they could have gone. Somewhere, was all he could muster.

But he would find them. That was certain. He wasn't about to let them get away. But the look in Rin's eye made him halt his actions of going to find them. His family needed him, and he wasn't about to abandon them for his desire. As he was thinking, it almost had turned into noon time. The air around him began to smell of various desserts and courses for the ball tonight.

", I sometimes wonder...", said Inutashio out aloud as Reyoko and Inuyasha turned to him.

", What is it? ", asked Reyoko as he turned towards his old friend.

", We have watched all of this. All of what our childern has been through. Some cases worse than others. Sometimes it is hard to watch. I'm suprised you managed to survive it ", said Inutashio as Inuyasha spoke.

", Well, no one said it would ever be 'easy'. I mean, Naraku took years to kill. Even when we were close to destorying him, he would only come back again. That day in his castle.", said Inuyasha as Reyoko spoke.

", I know none of this Naraku character. What about him", asked Reyoko.

", He would always come back to get the shards of the jewel. No matter what it took.Even if it took another's life.", said Inuyasha as Miroku spoke.

", He would study our weakness while we were injured. That is what kept us off track most of the time.", said Miroku as he stuided his staff. Then looking at his hand that held his cursed hole.

", Sounds like a dormint creation. He would only study?", asked Reyoko.

", Oh yeah. And then when he would attack. It would either put us all off guard, or wound us some.", said Miroku.

", I've been watching him in my time. I have to say that no one trusts him much.", said Inutashio as Sesshomaru nodded.

", But he's dead now.", said Sesshomaru simply. Everyone simply started different conversation. Sesshomaru honestly wanted time to go faster. He didn't feel comfortable with leaving Rin alone for periods of time. It just wasn't right. He would have to go check on them soon.

The day seemed full of joy and happiness. People from all over the towns were going into different areas. Shipping and transporting goods and items. The little kids certainly enjoyed it. Running around and checking out the new booths that were being put up. Some say it was a new twist of events. Other people would say it was something to be greatful for.

* * *

The night came quickly. Invatations were being handed out and people were getting ready. One would say that it was an exciting day for the people of the feudal era and Youmaru. The men had returned just in time to get changed and prepare for their ceremony. It was a very important thing. The twins very much so. For Rin to have survived something like that, it was a godsend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this is short. But I was doing this on the plane. Only 3 more chapters to go. But I'm running out of ideas so PLEASE my loyal fans. Give me ideas!

* * *


	41. Another AN Note

Hey Hey Hey!  
That's right!  
Its your famed author here. Sorry I took months and months to write again.  
A lot has happened so it was put off  
But I promise you., I will update a lot more now.  
I would also like you all to check out my original stories on   
LadyKayaka is my name there.  
Kay?  
CHECK THEM OUT!  
Anyways. As a very belated Christmas gift  
You all are in for a lovely treat.  
A lot of drama happening in the next few chapters.  
Which I am writing as you read this.  
So check back for more amazing chapters.  
P.S. - Yes. Someone's dying.


End file.
